I am Your slave Wife
by henjien
Summary: Rukia cried on the floor, pulling her knees on her chest then snaking her arms around them. She felt cold, very cold and alone. She wanted to scream all the hurt; she wanted to hurt herself because after all he had said… "I still love you, KUROSAKI ICHIGO."
1. Chapter 1

**I AM YOUR SLAVE WIFE**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BLEACH…  
A/N: NEW STORY FOR ALL OF YOU. THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT BUT I ASSURE YOU THAT THE FOLLOWING CHAPTERS WILL BE LONGER…THANK YOU.**

**CHAPTER 1:**** I AM YOUR SLAVE WIFE**

"I WILL ALWAYS LOVE INOUE ORIHIME!" Ichigo angrily shouted. He will never acknowledge their marriage that happened a moment ago. He will never acknowledge Rukia Kuchiki. He only sees her as a payback for all the cruel things her heartless brother, Byakuya Kuchiki has done to him and his girlfriend. She was just a replacement who held no place in his heart. He swears to himself that every single day he'll tell her that…

"I will never love Rukia Kurosaki!" Kurosaki yell at her face.

I was expecting this to happen. I know all the bitter feeling Ichigo has pent up inside. I can't blame him because I feel that "maybe" it was really my fault. Ichigo was not a stranger to me. We went on the same high school and college. Ichigo and I are best of friends. We are quite popular for both families have high status in the society. Ichigo's father was a well known doctor who owns hospitals and supplies most of the medical needs in the country. They were in good partnership with a great surgeon Ishida Ryuuken and scientist Urahara Kisuke. I am from a noble family who specialize business in the country. The Kurosaki and Kuchiki Family held almost all of Japan's economy and both families merge in the form of my marriage to Ichigo.

"But Ichigo, I did not push you-

"Stop calling me in my name! Forget everything about us!"

"We are married Ichigo…" Rukia said voice starting to crack and tremble. She can't believe in her best friends' words. She can't believe that everything they've been through is that easy to forget.

"BULLSHIT RUKIA! Everything that is happening to my life right now is all "BULLSHIT". This marriage is the biggest nightmare of my life!" He furiously shouted.

"Enough! Stop saying that Ichigo." She pleads as tears of hurt falls down from her eyes. "I never push you to do this. I tried to stop it. I-I swear to god Ichigo that I tried, I tried until the last minute of this mar… mi-mistakes to stop and think for your own happiness instead." She said between sobs. Ichigo choke a laugh.

"And I was supposed to believe that? I know your acting skills too well Kuchiki. I won't be deceived. Don't forget your little confession to Renji about you loving me for a very long time. You disgust me! How dare you betray me, betray us? We trusted you in our relationship!"

"That has nothing to do with this. God knows I didn't do anything wrong." She cried.

"It has, do with all of this! How should I know if you plan this with your brother? Making Inoue's life miserable and threaten her to leave me!" His eyes were burning on Rukia. She saw hatred and wrath. He'll never forgive her for all the mistakes she never made.

"What have we become Ichigo?" She grievously asked in her thoughts. "I've done everything to protect your relationship with Inoue even if it hurts. I love you so much that the only thing I want was to make you happy. Although it means I have to give you up to someone you love without a fight and remain by your side. But why it become like this? You hated me. I-I did nothing wrong." She thought as tears freely run down her face.

"Cat got your tongue Kuchiki or did I hit bulls' eye?" Ichigo sarcastically said as he take a fistful of Rukia's wedding dress near her chest and harshly pull her towards him.

"Listen carefully Kuchiki for I will only say this once. I despise you! All the people who tried to make Inoue's life miserable that includes your brother and my father. This marriage will never work. I will make every moment of this marriage a living hell for you… Payback is a bitch Kuchiki." He whispered as he pushes her away. He walked out tugging his necktie out of his suit and throwing it anywhere as he ascends up the carpeted stairs of their mansion.  
Rukia cried on the floor, pulling her knees on her chest then snaking her arms around them. She felt cold, very cold and alone. She wanted to scream all the hurt; she wanted to hurt herself because after all he had said… "I still love you, KUROSAKI ICHIGO."

**THANKS FOR READING…**

"**ALWAYS FAITHFUL"**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Am Your Slave Wife**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BLEACH  
THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS. IT MAKES ME WANT TO WRITE MORE CHAPTERS. THANK YOU AGAIN.  
**

**CHAPTER 2: ****Your Tears Are Not Enough**

I am Mrs. Rukia Kurosaki, the wife of Ichigo Kurosaki the current CEO of Kuchisaki International Airlines. I always dream of getting married and to live happily with my second half but I think dreams remain as a dream and you'll wake up to reality. I tried all this year of our marriage to melt his heart and to forgive my family for the mistakes we made but I was trapped in my own fantasy that Ichigo will forgive me and treat me as his wife. Every single day it hurts to say that he breaks my heart.

"Rukia-sama." Her trusted butler Shuuhei called pulling her out of her trance.

"Yes, Shuuhei-san. Please come in." Shuuhei opened the door and smile at her mistress, his beautiful mistress who lost the lustrous spark in her mesmerizing amethyst eyes.

"The master has arrived My Lady." He gently said. Rukia sadly smile at him, getting the brush in her dresser's table and start combing her shiny raven hair.

"Is he with another woman again Shuuhei-san?" She asked, trying to mask the sadness in her voice but failed. Shuuheis' smile dropped. His eyes showed pity for his mistress; everyone in the huge mansion pitied her but of course they only kept it to themselves. They know that their mistress was trying her best to fix her marriage. A year of her marriage with their master has passed by, she failed every single day but she did not give up. Their master must be blind or doesn't have a heart. He didn't notice that he was starting to take the life out of her.

"Yes, My Lady, but if you want to stay here-

"Please inform the kitchen staffs to prepare a delicious dinner for my husband and his companion." She cut him off. Shuuhei sigh and look at his mistress eyes in the mirror. He saw pain but the determination and hope linger in. "She was a warrior." He thought.

"As you wish My Lady!" Shuuhei said with pride in his voice. He will be with his mistress in this battle.

"Thank you, Shuuhei-san." She kindly smiles at him in the mirror and continue making herself beautiful for her husband.

…

Rukia walked to the staircase where she saw her husband with a beautiful woman dressed in a very revealing red dress. She stops in her tracks and watch the scene before her unfold. The beautiful woman kissed her husband passionately while Ichigo's hands roamed her body.

Rukia's heart shattered into millions of pieces. She always tells herself to "get used to it" and "be strong" but she still can't stop the lone tear that falls down her face. It was in that instant that her husband met her eyes. She shivered in his cold, dull amber eyes. As he kisses the woman beside him, his eyes was telling her that…

"I don't care what you feel." She clenched the pain she was feeling in her heart and broke their eye contact. She runs down the stairs to the kitchen. The Kurosaki Household had seen everything and they feel her pain. They always do. Hanatarou open the kitchen door for her and let her in. She tried to hide her true feelings and be cheerful around them but they know everything by just looking at her eyes.

"Have…ha-ve you gu-guys finish preparing- She did not finish what she was about to say when she felt people getting close to her and group hug her.

"Hey, what are you guys up to?" She chokingly asked tears were now falling freely from her eyes. Rukia saw her staffs gently smile her. Their eyes were telling her that she was not alone, never will.

"Thank yo-u so mu-ch and so-rry for cry-ing too much." She said between sobs as she helplessly wipes the tears in her eyes with the back of her hands that keep on coming. They chuckled and grin at her. She looks so childish and cute when she did that.

"Ok, ok get your butts moving folks. We have people to serve. They better be impressing for our Lady here." Shuuhei cheerfully said. The kitchen workers puff their chest out proudly saying that this is the only place where they can find the best dinner in the world. Everyone laugh and the kitchen was filled with laughter.

"And we prepare your favorite meal, Rukia-sama." Hinamori enthusiastically said.

"Yup, and the dessert will be ready soon, honey." Rangiku said as she open the fridge. Everything was prepared gracefully and with Rukia's order they are all set to serve up.

"Thank you so much everyone." She elegantly bow down to them making their eyes grew wide and jaws almost drop down. She was undeniably the daughter of the most famous noble family in the country.

"I'm counting on you all." She said with a smile and hope that everything will be alright for her.

….

At the dinner table the situation has worsen for Rukia's side. They treat her like she doesn't exist in the dinner table. Ichigo was ignoring her like a ghost and continue flirting with the blonde before him. Rukia wanted to introduce herself as Ichigo's wife but before she can even utter a word her husband gave her a cold warning glare. She doesn't have a choice but to remain silent and swallow every pride and dignity she has.

"Honey, where are we going next after this wonderful dinner?" The woman seductively asked.

"Anywhere you want. I can take you there even in…" Ichigo lean on her ears and whisper the world "heaven" with a smirk. The woman giggles and smirks back at him. Rukia clench the fork she was holding to stop her tears. The two was now shamelessly kissing in front of her. She tried to breathe in and breathe out to calm herself but it wasn't working her eyes blurred with tears that threaten to fall.

"Ku-Kurosaki-dono…" She hesitantly called. Ichigo coldly glance at her shaking form. She bit her lips suppressing the urge to cry and further humiliates herself in front of her husband.

"Please, excuse me. I'll go ahead to my quarters." Immediately standing up and run up stairs. Ichigo on the other hand was now staring blankly at her sit. His mood suddenly changes. He pushes the woman away from him.

"Go home, I don't feel like going out tonight anymore." He emotionlessly said, standing up getting the woman' belongings on their couch and throws it at her. The woman caught her things, still shock from the hasty turn of events.

"Wait? Wh-a-at Ichigo… I-I thought-

"LEAVE, NOW!" He shouted so loud that walls seem to shake. The woman scared for her life run out without looking back. Ichigo run his fingers on his hair. He spotted the wine glass and drinks all of its content. He looks up again where Rukia had left to her room.

"You deserve everything, I am doing to you." He darkly thought, taking the wine bottle and glass with him. He ascends up their huge elegant stairs to his room which was right beside Rukia's room. Inside he takes off his tie and coat, pouring a lot of wine in his glass. He then leans on the wall where he can hear her weep. In the darkness of his room, he closes his eyes and listens.

"Your tears are not enough. It's only by doing this with you I can move on." He whispers taking a gulp of wine on his lips, swirling the remaining content on his hand as he listen her cry but when he hears her miserably call his name between sobs. The glass shattered in his hand.

**THANK YOU FOR READING…**

"**ALWAYS FAITHFUL"**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am Your Slave Wife**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BLEACH…  
A/N: With everything that I am "THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS." I hope you enjoy reading. THANK YOU…**

**CHAPTER 3: I AM YOUR SLAVE WIFE**

Ichigo was woken up by the morning sunlight that peeks inside his room. He lazily groaned and stretches his stiff muscles. Moving up from bed he made his way to the bathroom, striping out his clothes leaving only his boxers. He washes his face and stares at his scowling reflection in the mirror. What happened to them last night evoke in his mind. Her pale skin, thin face, her eyes, her shaking form and her tears, it played like a movie in his mind. A routine he unconsciously does without him realizing, and without him knowing the reasons. He run a hand through his hair frustrated that he keeps on thinking of her.

"I am playing my part for Orihime. You are the last person we don't want to forgive Kuchiki." He held to himself and head for the shower.

Ready for work, he walks his way to the corridors of his mansion. Ichigo set eyes on the curtains neatly tucked on both sides of the window. The huge glass windows seems to glow because of the sunlight that pass through it creating a dreamy atmosphere but Ichigo is rather distraught. He didn't like too much light entering his mansion. His light has been gone a long time ago, leaving hatred and emptiness inside him. He continue his way to the living room and was about to turn his heel to the stairs when he heard laughter outside. He walks to the window and perceive the blossoming garden of his mansion personally taken care by Kuchiki Rukia.

"I didn't notice that there is such a pleasing sight like this in my mansions premises." He thought, leaning on the window. His eyes wander on the blossoming garden. The flowers especially the Cherry Blossoms are in there full bloom. They seem to greet the morning with their vivid colors. Ichigo's eyes made a stop on a certain raven-haired girl who keeps on twirling under a cherry blossom. Her arms were spread wide, as the early wind kiss her face. Her yellow sun dress follows every move she makes. She looks so carefree, not a single tear stained her face only a gentle and contented smile lingers in.

Ichigo cross his arm on his chest as he lean his head on the window. An empty expression was on his handsome face but his eyes can hardly conceal the sadness. He remembers the time when they didn't care what the world would say and give. They were as free as the bird. Rukia was with him in every mistakes and victories he accomplished in life, through ups and down. They hold onto each other with iron grip. She was with him in pursuing his love for a promising star, actress, idol Inoue Orihime. Rukia was his strength and support to win the heart of the popular girl. She was the boost in his introverted self. At that time she was his best friend, she was with him so as with Orihime.

"Orihime…" He gently utter as his eyes darkens. He clenches his fist and his jaw tightens. Every thought of a carefree Rukia vanished in his mind and was replaced by hatred.

"No one will be deceived again by the likes of you Kuchiki. Not me, not my family." He firmly said and walks away.

Rukia felt so good. She was in paradise. All the hard work she put to make this garden a heaven for flowers was worth it. She loves the cherry blossoms that look like fluffy, pink cotton candies. The flowers seem to greet her good morning in their full bloom. Their colors brighten more the morning sunlight and their scents are like perfume in the air.

"I'll take you inside so that Kurosaki-dono will see how wonderful you are. I hope it will lighten his mood even just a bit." She said to the flowers as she carefully cut them. The maids are happily chatting, saying words of praises as they help her pick up the flowers.

"My Lady, these white orchids will look good on the table today as you and the Master have your breakfast." Momo said. Even though they both know that Ichigo often ignore breakfast in the mansion.

"I agree, Momo-san." Rukia commented with a genuine smile as she eyed the Irises. "I hope Kurosaki-dono will like this for his office table." Momo can't help but admire their mistress. She was so selfless. She thinks more for others especially their Master than to herself. She can endure everything for him but how come he can't see such a wonderful woman in front of him? He was everything to her. They can see it clearly in her beautiful eyes that reflect so many emotions.

"Rukia-sama, the Master was now ready for work My Lady." Shuuhei informed cutting Momo from her thoughts. Rukia panicked, she immediately asked the people around her to help her take the flowers inside. They can't help but smile, such a pure soul. When it comes to their Master she'll do what it takes to make him happy and all they can do was pray that he'll see it sooner or it'll be too late.

Rukia hurriedly run inside cuddling a bunch of Irises from the garden. She saw Ichigo half way the stairs. A smile unconsciously immerges from her face, setting aside every pain he had given to her.

"Kurosaki-dono I brought fresh flowers for you from our garden." She said beaming at him as she waits at the end of the staircase. "Breakfast is ready Kurosaki-dono let's eat together. I asked them to prepare your favorite breakfast fried ri-

"Shut up" He coldly said as he pass her by. Rukia's hold on the flowers tightened as her heart also suffers the will not to shatter. She swallowed her pride and follows him.

"But, but Kurosaki-dono, you can't always go to work with an empty stomach. At least eat a little. I'll wrap these flowers for you so that you can put it on your office table." She said trying her best to convince him. Ichigo turn to her with the same empty expression but fury was in his eyes.

"Since when did I give you the rights to tell me what to do?" He emotionlessly said. Rukia was wordless, she felt like someone just slap her. "Now stay out of my sight unlike you I have many works to do than sit here comfortably all day playing house, dreaming to be a good housewife. Dream all you want Kuchiki you'll still wake up with nothing." He said turning his back to Rukia and walk away. He asked Shuuhei for his car keys. Shuuhei clench his jaws to stop his emotions and just follow their Master. The maids helplessly look away to keep themselves from shedding tears. Momo was not able to hold hers she was now crying on Rangikus bosom as the sexy chef pat her head.

Rukia didn't want everything to always end like this. Ichigo walking away from her. She wanted to at least say something. Instead of her crying and also turning her back on him. She wanted change. Yes, she may cry but her heart will always desire something that he'll remember without her shedding tears.

"I-i-tte ra-shai Ku-kurosaki-dono. Ta-ke care on yo-your way to work." Nervousness sounds clearly in her voice. Her body trembled when she felt him stop walking. She stand there head bow down and frozen afraid that if she'll attempt to walk her legs will give up. "I'll wait for your return Kurosaki-dono, forever." She said. The maids gasp in surprise. Did she just say that?

"Wait all you want, what we have is already buried deep in the past." The coldness of his voice makes them all shivered. Ichigo continue his way to work. When his car roared off Rukia collapsed on the floor, crying but a faint smile was on her face.

"My Lady, are you alright?" Shuuhei asked as they gathered around her. Rukia buried her face on the Irises she was clutching.

"Irises means is to believe. I still believe that love recovers from mistakes."She said. How much can this woman give? They all thought. Even if their Master said that there is nothing to wait. The will alone to say wait for him forever make her feel better, better that she was able to voice out her feelings even by just saying goodbye. It may lead to misunderstanding or further heartaches. They all thought that she was willing to take the risks.

….

Ichigo walk his way to his office with a deep, scary scowl on his face. He was feeling sick, sick of what just happened in his house. He tugs his necktie, feeling its rough fabric glaze the wound in his hand.

"Oh, great I forgot about this." He thought staring at the wound cause by the broken pieces of wine glass that shattered in his hand last night.

"This place is better without your scowl Kurosaki." Ishida commented, leaning on the wall right next to Ichigo's office door.

"Shut up Ishida. I'm not in the mood to listen to your twisted logics and sermons and besides I own this place." He said taking his key out of his pocket and opens the door. They both went inside Ichigo's office. Ishida adjusted his glasses that were eyeing Ichigo's injured hand.

"What happened to your hand? Don't tell me you've gone too far hurting your wife Kurosaki? You've gone that low?" Ishida assumed seriousness fixed in his handsome face. Ichigo shifted his eyes on Ishida with fury.

"Don't characterize her as my wife Ishida! That woman is a disgrace!" He shouted. Ishida was not intimated he glares back at Ichigo. He knows everything that happened between Ichigo and Rukia's family. He knows every suffering he had cause to a wonderful wife like Rukia just to avenge a woman who can't even fight for her own love.

"Yeah, I shouldn't characterize you as her husband. You don't deserve her." He coldly states. Ichigo's eyes slightly widens but was quickly replaced by revulsion. "Stop blaming her for all your weaknesses in the past Kurosaki!" Ishida was also having difficulties in controlling his emotions. Rukia was a good friend so as Orihime but because of this guy before him, their friendship was now just a part of the past they don't want to remember.

"What weaknesses are you talking about? I was young and her fucking brother and my useless old man has all the power and riches the world can offer. They can control anybody using their money and they make my girlfriend leave me!"" Ichigo clench his hand tightly that the wounds started bleeding again.

"You are not able to protect her or let's just say "your lack of will to protect her." Ishida's words always have hidden meanings behind them. He was very smart, rather than talking he prefers observing the people around him. He'll never give up opening his friends' eyes to the truth. On the other hand Ichigo was alarmed by his words.

"How dare you say that? You don't know a single shit a-

"Love conquers all they say Kurosaki. Maybe, just maybe "you don't love her enough to conquer everything." Ishida coldly said as he turns his back on Ichigo and started walking away before he can say more that will surely make Ichigo hate him. He was supposed to visit him and just hang out like the old days but those old days are gone. Ichigo was blinded by his hatred. He just hopes that he wouldn't regret everything in the end.

Ichigo was left standing alone in his office. His mind was wandering. He didn't know what he was feeling. The only certain thing he wanted to do was to punch or throw something so badly.

"You've taken even my friends on your side Kuchiki. How much do you want to take away from me?" He sourly asked. He was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't hear someone came inside his office.

"Am, Sir… I-I was asked to-to bring this-this paper-paper to be si-

"Get the fuck out of here!" He yells making the terrified guy run for his life. In gritted teeth Ichigo swears that if one day he falls down. He'll not be alone; he'll definitely take Rukia Kuchiki down with him till their last breath.

….

Afternoon came in the Kuchiki Mansion. Rukia walked to the mansions terrace beholding the vast wealth of one of Japans Most Elite Family. Many people thought she was very lucky to have such possession in life but they didn't know that worldly material alone won't satisfy a heart.

"I wonder what is lacking to this heart of mine. Can't you really find a place for forgiveness in your heart Kurosaki-dono? Will you ever find your way back to me Ichigo?" Rukia sadly asked to herself.

"What are you thinking my Lady?" Hanatarou meekly asked. A blush was visible in his face. Rukia gently smile, her gaze not leaving the beautiful and uplifting view of their garden as the wind gently kiss her face.

"I was thinking of my younger days when I was left in the Kuchiki mansion alone. In those days I was eager for someone to ask me elsewhere, away from home. Then I met… Ichigo." The name felt so soothing yet foreign in her tongue as she says it.

"I was very grateful and happy. Under many circumstances, I help him most of the time but he teaches me more of how to live a life. To tell you Hanatarou-san, I had never loved someone, even myself more than I love Ichigo. That's why even if the feelings of loneliness in the past are coming back to me right now. I still hope that I can meet Ichigo again. The Ichigo I had known before." Hanatarou stared at his mistress. He wanted to ask something, he wanted to know everything especially why their master has been so cruel to a very nice person like their mistress.

"Rukia-sama, I really don't understand why he was being so cruel to you." Hanatarou realizing his insolence starts to fidget. Ahhh... it's not that I wanted to be nosy. It's really ok if you don't want to tell me My Lady. It's not that I-I ha-ve the… the right to… to-

"It's because I had taken his heart from him." She straightly said. Hanatarou's eyes widen in disbelief. "Well, that's what he believes. If only Ichigo realize that he was too precious to me that with just one wish from him. I'll run to the ends of the world to make it come true. I will never do anything to hurt him but I am starting to doubt myself. In my view I was fooling myself because the Ichigo I can see right now was full of hatred and grief cause by me. I'm starting to feel like I already lose him for good." Hanatarou can see the deep sadness that mirrored in his mistress eyes. He was lost of words, he wanted to comfort her but he didn't know how.

"I will always pray to see you truly smile again someday, My Lady." He said as he also gazes at the beautiful sight before them. Rukia stun from his words shifted her eyes to Hanatarou that was now looking at the garden. She can't help but sincerely smile. She was lucky to still have compassionate people around her despite all the heartaches.

….

Dinner has passed by he was still there working. He doesn't know what he'll do next in his life. Night will soon come and office workers started walking out of work to their families. Family, it sounds so unrealistic for him. The last streak of sunset light sneak inside between the heavy curtains of Ichigo's office, captivating his interest. He turns his chair to the window, gently touching the curtains with his fingertips. Opening it, he discovers the wonderful view of the city. The orange sunlight mirrored his amber eyes, looking like it was burning with intense turmoil. A sad smile emerges on his face. He looks back at his office room. The silence was deafening. He stands up from his chair and lean over the side of the glass walls of his office. A moment he watches the peaceful city lights itself for the night.

"_Hate her Ichigo! Hate that woman! She'll be the reason why we won't be together." _Orihimes' voice from the past sound in his mind. He can still remember how confuse he was by her words. He tried to ask her why but she walks away and that's the last time he had seen her. The next morning he wakes up, he was already engage to Rukia Kuchiki. Ichigo bitterly chuckled. He felt like they all join together to mock him, to make him look like a fool. He keeps on asking Rukia, what's going on? How did we end up like this but she wasn't telling him anything. She keeps on saying that she didn't know a thing then he heard her talking to Renji that he likes him and she was happy they were engaged. He walks away with hatred in his heart without even hearing the rest of her story.

"If I suffer like this Kuchiki because of the past then I'll make sure you suffer worst than I do." He said full of anguish as he turn the lights off inside his office. Walking his way to the darkness with his heart engulf by hatred.

**Thank You for Reading…**

** ASHEZO- I'LL CHECK IT OUT "SWEET PRETENSES" DA NE…? I ASSURE YOU I'LL FINISHED THIS STORY AND MY OTHER STORIES. THANK YOU AGAIN SO MUCH. T.C.**

"**ALWAYS FAITHFUL"**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am Your Slave Wife**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Bleach…  
A/N: I bow and THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS. For those who were confuse or didn't understand much of this story… I apologize; I'll try to explain things at the right moment in every chapter. The story was just starting so things are a bit about what are Ichigo and Rukia had become after their marriage. :D Leex: That was a long Review lol..And you got some point there but let's just see what happened. Lol I think I'm being cruel… but really I'll try to explain things inside the story so just check it out. Thank you by the way for your review.  
I apologize for grammatical errors… Thank you again.**

**CHAPTER 4: I AM YOUR SLAVE WIFE**

"Renji, any progress or lead for Inoue's disappearance?" Rukia asked hopeful. Renji look at the woman sitting before him. They were inside a cozy café in Tokyo. She was still slim, petite, pale, shiny raven hair, dark blue-violet crystal like eyes, over all she was a pretty face but all her beautiful outer appearance seems to look so lifeless.

"No progress Rukia. She just disappeared like suds in the air. I had checked everything, family background, birthplace, I investigated all her friends, the media, the entertainment agency she was employed, even paid some people in the international airport of Japan just to know if she'd gone overseas. Sorry to say Rukia but we don't have that much luck in finding her." Renji explained. He had been investigating Inoue Orihime's disappearance 5 years ago because of Rukia's request. He was now a high ranking police officer in Karakura. Rukia entrusted him the case and from time to time she would call him to come in Tokyo and check the progress but she may find it disappointing, he can't really find the woman.

"I see." Rukia gloomily said. Renji sigh, he knows he was going to let her down but if he will be honest to himself. He was not really a hundred percent dedicated to find that woman. It was still a puzzle to him why Rukia wants to find a woman who might ruin her already ruined marriage. She was Ichigo's fucking ex.

"You should stop looking for her, ya know. We don't know… she might be part of the underground organization called Espada who also disappeared in Japan 5 years ago without leaving a trace." He seriously informed her. Rukia's eyes widen in disbelief.

"Is that really possible?" She asked. Renji chuckled. He likes to catch her off guard.

"I was just kidding." He said steering his coffee with a grin in his face. Rukia pouted and glare at Renji.

"Be serious, Renji. This is important." She reprimands. "She can't be on that underground organization; she was too delicate and angelic to be with criminals." Rukia reasoned out.

"You don't know a thing about criminals Rukia they can be deceiving. Like a wolf in sheep's skin. Actors and actresses are good assets for illegal and criminal doing because they mingle and influence the public but yeah, let's just hope Inoue's not one of them." Rukia nodded, it really didn't cross her mind that it is possible for Orihime to become a criminal.

"By the way, Rukia why are you so eager to find that woman? Wasn't it enough that, that Ichigo bastard is treating you like nothing? She's the reason Rukia why your relationship with Ichigo is hanging somewhere unknown." He may be away from her but he knows if she was hurting. He had friends in the mansion in case that bastard will physically hurt her. He'll be the first one to drag him out of his mansion, arrest him, charge a case then put him behind bars. He saw Rukia avert her eyes from him and bite her lower lip.

"She's a friend too Renji and I wanted to clear the misunderstanding." She softly said with a hint of hesitation.

"What if it will only lead of you losing Ichigo?" He bluntly said. He wanted to tell her so badly to free herself. To tell her that it's enough, you have to move on and think of yourself instead of other people. Life is too short Rukia, live your own. He wanted to tell her that so badly but he can't he'll hurt her. Just now, telling her that she might loss Ichigo almost put tears in her eyes.

"That's not going to hap-

"Enough let us just change the subject." Renji said cutting her off because if he will not do that she might actually cry before finishing her sentence. This Rukia is very different from the reckless and brave Rukia he had known before. He truly wonders what Ichigo did to make such a fearless girl fear to lose a guy like him. "You look pale and you lose a lot of weight. I think you are not taking good care of yourself." Renji assumed eyeing her intently.

"I'm fine officer." She playfully said a faint smile emerge in her face. Renji can't help but smile also. Rukia when they were still in college always make fun of him about being a cop. She said the criminals would most likely mistake him as one of them because of his tattoos and it will lead in solving the case. Accidentally the police will say he is good, good to become a secret agent because he looks more like a criminal than a police and her imagination will run lose.

"I am not blind Rukia. The next time we meet you better gain weight or else I'll arrest you." Rukia's smile widens. Renji are one of those rare people she can't hide her sadness nor her smiles.

"Sir, yes sir." Renji laugh, he wasn't use of people saying that in a very soft voice if Chief Zaraki Kenpachi will hear this. He'll probably be barking, insulting and cursing in front of her face right now.

"You should really start eating a lot Rukia. I'm afraid the next time we meet you'll not have enough energy to finish even an hour of conversation. Skin and bones Rukia you're getting quite close to that if you don't start taking good care of yourself." He said a matter of fact. Rukia nodded in understanding.

"You're exaggerating things again Senior Inspector Abarai but enough of me. Thank you for coming here Renji and for still continuing the investigation of her disappearance. I can't thank you enough for that I know you are busy but then again I thank you for sparing some time." She sincerely said.

"It's nothing Rukia, it's a privileged to help you. You and your brother help me a lot back then. This is just a little favor from you it won't be enough to pay all the goodness you and your brother had shown to me."

"You're family Renji so stop thinking that you need to pay us." She said making contact with Renji's eyes.

"That's the main reason why I had let you go and give you up to that ungrateful bastard." Renji thought. He likes Rukia so much back in their younger days but because of Byakuya and her treating him as family he had let her go. Besides she fell in love with Ichigo secretly on that time too.

"How are you and Tatsuki?" She asked. A grin form in his face Rukia can tell he was happy.

"Fine, we are living together." He might love Rukia but unlike her, he can move on.

"Really, I'm happy for you Renji. Inform me if you'll plan to ask her to marry you. I'd like to sponsor some flowers. I had samples in my car. It's for you actually I grow them myself." Rukia proudly said. Her garden was her sanctuary, her pride and joy.

"Oi! Hold your horses. I'm still not going to get married that-that takes a lot of planning." Renji said startled. Rukia chuckled.

"That's why you have to inform so that I can help you." Renji rub the back of neck.

"Marriage, huh?" He was uncertain. "It's really a big step in my life I don't want to rush things and end up wrecked." He honestly said, voicing out his thought. Rukia silently agreed.

"Yeah, you shouldn't rush things; rushing things often lead to mistakes and regrets." Rukia sadly said.

"Did you regret marrying him?" Renji ask his full attention on Rukia. Rukia shook her head.

"No, I will never regret marrying Ichigo. I love him; it's just that if only things weren't moving so fast back then Ichigo and I won't have to suffer like this."

"Wait, what do you mean by if things were not moving so fast back then?" Renji asked completely confuse of what she means.

"The people involve back then, if they had just explain why we are suddenly getting into one of life's biggest step. If they had just listened what Ichigo was feeling, what I was feeling we wouldn't end up like this. You know what hurts the most Renji. Even if the person you love breaks your heart every single day. It still can't compare the pain knowing that you are the reason why his heart was seeking revenge, seeking for something that even just a little will ease his own pain and sadness." Renji was dumbstruck. Is this really the outrageous girl he had known before? He felt ashamed to himself who thought that he had experience all the pains in life physically or emotionally. This woman before him had more understanding about pain than anybody he had known.

"But again let's not talk about that. Why do I have this feeling that every time we talk the topic will always have its way on my life?" She said trying to break the unwanted atmosphere.

"Maybe because you have more meaningful things to share in life than I do." A smile was on her face. He can't help but silently swear to himself that no matter what happened he will always protect this woman sitting right next to him.

"I guess because of that I treat you to lunch today and become your tour guide here in Tokyo. What do you think Senior Inspector Abarai?" Rukia lightheartedly said.

"That sounds really good, Mrs. Kurosaki." Renji good-humoredly replied. Due to the happiness of being called or recognized as Mrs. Kurosaki even just once in a while Rukia surrender to her urge to hug Renji. It was so unlikely of her to do such things but she didn't care. Renji was slightly surprise but he knows deep inside he yearns for this. His heart and soul yearns for this and he tightly hugs her back without caring what the people inside the café would say and without noticing a certain orange hair.

….

Ichigo's eyes almost bore holes at the two embracing figures before him. Her face looks so contented and she was smiling. He clenches his fist to control his self from making a scene.

"Hon, what's wrong?" One of Ichigo's stage woman said, trying to pry behind him but his towering figure impedes everything. Ichigo tried his best not to yell and curse them all.

"I forgot I have more important things to do. I'll head back to my office." He said turning his back to them and make his way out of the café as fast as he can. The woman was left dumbfounded, her date just left her.

Ichigo can hardly conceal his anger. Alcohol and cigarette, his escape, he wanted to kill someone so badly right at this moment. He lights his cigarette and quickly inhale the addictive nicotine. His body felt the ecstasy but it did nothing to ease the strong turmoil deep inside him. He can hardly tame the beast within him. If he didn't move out of that café as quickly as he can, god knows what he'll do to those two. He dug his cell phone in his pocket dialing Tatsuki's number. The cigarette dangled between his lips as he waited for the other line to answer.

"Hello, Ichigo what's up-

"Do you know where Renji is right now?" He cut her off; his patience was at its peak.

"He told me that he will be patrolling in Karakura. If you need something to him, I'm afraid he will return late. He also said that he have to meet an important person to report some important matters. You can call-

"Do you know he's in Tokyo right now?" He said sitting in his office chair. Legs cross together pouring wine for himself. The lights was off, the only source of light was the slight glow from the outside behind the heavy curtains.

"What? In Tokyo? Why? How did you know?" Tatsuki asked surprised that her boyfriend was in Tokyo.

"I saw him with a woman." He didn't care what the other line would feel. He will voice out the truth. He had enough of being fooled. "Yes, I saw him with Rukia." He said blowing cigarette smoke in the air.

"Oh I see, I think they just want to catch up." She said without presuming anything. Ichigo was not satisfied by her answer.

"He was hugging her shamelessly inside a café with a good deal of audience. They didn't even notice me." Remorselessness was clear in his voice. The other line was silent for a while.

"What are you trying to say Ichigo, she's your wife." Ichigo's fangs cut the cigarette between his lips and it fall on the floor.

"Have you already forgotten what she did to your friend Inoue Orihime. What she did to us. She's a thief; she can steal Renji from you!" Ichigo bark on the phone. Tatsuki was speechless. She can't believe Ichigo was saying this to her. She was his wife but she can't also shake the feeling of distrust towards Renji and Rukia. What happened to her best friend was a proof enough to start assumptions.

"I advise you, to do everything to make Renji stay away to that immoral woman." He orders her. Tatsuki nodded and she suddenly felt down. Renji was everything to her. She didn't want to lose him.

"I have to go Ichigo. I still have worked to do." Ichigo nodded and ring off. Ichigo lights another cigarette, his lone figure sitting in the dark. He felt like the rain inside him will never stop falling and soon everything will go down. Deep inside he was asking why his life have gone this wrong. This empty addiction, he doesn't want to let go. There are so many questions he wanted to ask to his self but he was afraid, answers might open his eyes.

"Hatred is the only thing that is binding us together and it's the only reason why I keep on moving." He ruefully said.

….

It was already late afternoon Renji and Rukia was now walking in the park. After Rukia brought him to Tokyo's most amazing places and treating him to a lot of food, he was now very satisfied.

"That was fun!" Renji said grinning at Rukia, who in return gently smile at him.

"Yeah, I was wondering how much more you can eat after that?" She playfully asks. Renji laugh, patting his well toned stomach.

"Ahhh, I can still eat more than that!" Rukia elbowed him in the gut. Renji stifle an "ooof", as he follows her walk.

"What a glutton. You'll get fat and Tatsuki will turn you down." Renji shrugged his shoulders, he was not fazed.

"I am very confident with my body. I know I am in that category of men they called tall, dark and handsome. Girls can't resist this." He boasts, showing Rukia his limb muscle. Ruka just shake her head, a smile was playing in her lips.

"What? Here standing before you the living evidence of Renji's awesome self and body." Rukia just pat him on the shoulders.

"Alright, alright macho man cools it before I get sick of you." Renji pouted but he was happy at least Rukia's verbal jabs are slowly making it's come back. Silence follows as they wanders around the park both contented watching the carefree children play in the playground. High school students walk their way home with their friends bickering and teasing. Renji's eyes soften as he remembers his old days too. With Rukia, Ishida, Chad, Keigo, Mizuro, Tatsuki, Orihime and Ichigo. The noisiest and the most popular group at school back then not just because they have a celebrity with them, Ichigo and Rukia's family backgrounds alone often catch more attention. Ichigo and Rukia habitually quarrel too but in times of need they are thick as thieves but what happened next in both of their lives was a 360 degrees turn. Until now he can't still decipher who really was at fault, was it their families particularly Byakuya and Isshin? Was it Orihime or Rukia and Ichigo themselves?

"Hey, care to share what you're thinking." Rukia asked to a very daze Renji. Renji shakes his head can't believe he was caught off guard.

"Tell me Rukia, why did you let the marriage happened?" Renji seriously asked. Rukia stop walking, she didn't see this coming.

"I have no choice." She coldly said. Renji also stop walking right beside her. He put his hand inside his pocket and was looking straight ahead.

"Everybody has a choice Rukia. If you marry Ichigo because you love him then yeah that's a choice but I really don't think you are willing to get married to him knowing he loves another woman." Renji's brows furrowed. He knows he was crossing the boundaries. He has nothing to do with their affairs but his curiosity got into him.

"Loving him was a part of me." Renji nodded a sign telling her that he was all ears. "But yeah, you are right that alone is not enough to make me a mad woman and marry a man knowing that he already loves another woman. Isshin-dono had come to me and asked me to save Ichigo." Renji turn to Rukia confuse.

"What do you mean save Ichigo?" Rukia shook her head, she doesn't know the answer.

"I don't know. I asked him so many times why Ichigo needs saving? I even threaten him that I won't agree to the ridiculous idea. Ichigo needs to know all of his father's schemes but after that even Nii-sama came to me and asked me to agree." It was getting late children with their families started to walk home. Renji was speechless. Byakuya came to hand her sister to marry a man he dislike? Something is not right; both families are hiding something big and dark.

"I swear to god I tried to stop it. Telling them Ichigo loves another woman. I even explain to them why Ichigo would be devastated if they'll take him away from her. Until the last minute I was planning the last resort to stop the impending engagement. I went to Ichigo and was about to tell him that he needs to run away with Orihime but he shuts me off, he shuts everybody off." Intense confusion was carved in her face. Renji's brows furrowed even more.

"What happened next?" He asked.

"Both of us were engage." She said. It just happened so fast even Rukia didn't know what came to them it seems like they've been drug and controlled.

"Just like that, what about Ichigo? Did he just came to the engagement and agree? What about Orihime? Damn, it was too complicated. It seems like everybody was keeping secrets and keeping their emotions and… now you are the one to suffer." Rukia's eyes have a distant look of sadness.

"I don't even know what Ichigo was feeling at that time. I don't even know if it's right for me to be there. I was thinking I should be the one to run away but I just can't ignore the idea that someone is threatening Ichigo's life. So, I came to the engagement and hope to settle everything after that. I tried to tell Ichigo that someone is threatening his life that's why both heads of the family agreed to marry us but he won't listen to me. He said it was all made up and I was a fool to believe them." She said tears are now slowly falling down from her eyes.

"Bastard, did he really say that? Ungrateful son of a bitch, he didn't even do anything to stop it." Rukia wipe her tears by the back of his hand.

"No he tries his best too Renji but every attempt Isshin-dono stops him. He tried to look for Orihime, rebel to his father, fight his own right but it was futile. Ichigo was powerless back then and the formal wedding was held." Renji thought that there are still too many secrets and questions to be uncover and only Byakuya and Isshin can answer.

"Why don't you try to ask your brother Rukia, what is the true reason for the bold act they throw together. Maybe they can enlighten both of you especially Ichigo then all of you can be set free." He concernedly said. He didn't care about Ichigo, he cares for Rukia's freedom.

"I tried so many times but he won't tell me. They told me it's still not the right time for us to know the truth." Renji's jaws tightens.

"Not the right time? When will be the right time? When Ichigo ruined you? Hell, did your brother even know what Ichigo is doing to you? What about his father? Did he know that his son was being an asshole?" Rukia wipes all the tears in her eyes and turn herself to Renji. She knows he was angry that's why she had to assure him that she'll be fine. She then weakly smile at him.

"I'm fine Renji. I can take care of myself besides I am now Mrs. Kurosaki Rukia. I vowed to god that I will take good care of my husband. As long as I can, I'll endure everything." The gentle breeze blows to them. Silence engulf them for awhile then Renji put both of his hand on Rukia's shoulder, looking at her straight in the eye.

"If you already had enough you know I'm here ready to help you." He sincerely said. Rukia nodded tears are forming again in her eyes. Ichigo, no not just him all the people involve to this arrange marriage had broken you so much before you wouldn't cry even if you are beaten to dust. You'll stand up and fight until you had no more strength. The pride and determination was always there, always on fire but now you're just like a fragile doll. He thought.

"Thank you so much but I think criminals in Karakura right now are thrilled knowing that the notorious Senior Inspector Abarai Renji was slacking off." She good-heartedly joked. Renji's smile was back, she might be a fragile doll now but her jokes are something that can lighten your heart. They both agreed that it's time to depart. Renji walk Rukia to her car even offer her to drive for her but she refuse telling him that she had already cause too much trouble for him. She didn't want to add her debt. Renji tried to argue but Rukia won. As he watches her car move away, he has this sinking feeling that he had more things to investigate not just Inoue Orihime disappearance.

"I will investigate and find the truth. I will help you be free Rukia." He vowed to himself. He stares at the Irises in his hand. They look so lively, beautiful just like their care taker. "Iris, to believe huh…I wonder how real is that." He thought turning his way home.

…...

It was already dark when Rukia arrived at the mansion. It's been a long time since she's been out this late. She looks a little cheerful; it was really refreshing meeting old friends once in a while. She opens the door inside she expect Shuuhei or Hanatarou to greet her but the mansion was empty.

"Where have you been?" Rukia's soul almost leaps out of her body when she heard a cold voice from the corner of their spacious living room. As her eyes look for the source of the voice she saw Ichigo Kurosaki sitting on the sofa at the dark corner of the room. His back was comfortably leaning on the soft cushion and his right leg was place above his left forming a number four. A glass of wine was smoothly swirling in his hands. Rukia felt like there was a lump in her throat. She's getting nervous; she didn't want him to know that she meet Renji to discuss about Inoue Orihime's disappearance. It was supposed to be a secret until she find her.

"I was just strolling around Kurosaki-dono." Rukia's body jerked up hearing the glass shattered on the floor.

"STOP FUCKING WITH ME KUCHIKI I SAW YOU WITH RENJI TODAY!" Ichigo bark eyes burning with intense loathing. He despises liars. Rukia felt her body tense up, she was nervous and afraid.

"Yo-you are ri-right Ku-Kurosaki-dono I was with Renji. We-we stroll together in Tokyo most popular places. We just want to-to hang out li-like the o-old days." She stuttered. Ichigo was not satisfied she was mocking him. He stand up from the sofa and walk his way to her. Rukia instinctively step back feeling intimidated.

"You liar, I saw you hugging him inside a café you shameless woman." He whispered in her ear. His body, dangerously close to her. Rukia's body shivered, she felt like being hunted and her predator easily caught her, sniffing before devouring her.

"It—it's not what you think Kurosaki-dono." Ichigo steps closer to her while Rukia step back until her body collide with the wall. Her eyes traveled from Ichigo's chest, to his neck then to his purse lips. Ichigo raise his right arm trapping her and breathing just above her head. Rukia felt dizzy and her heart was beating so fast. She unintentionally grazes her hand on his chest. Ichigo's body jolt he was surprise by his reaction. He immediately step back, diving his hand on his hair. He was now royally pissed.

"You can't meet Renji anymore." He coldly said. Rukia's face showed distress. Ichigo's face darkens even more.

"But, but Kurosaki-dono-

"Shut up, stop questioning me!" He shouted. "You can't ruin Tatsuki's relationship too. You should thank me; I was trying to save your sorry face Kuchiki. If you are thinking Renji can help you out of here then take that out of your mind there is no way out here, out of me Kuchiki." He said turning his back on her. He was about to walk away when he felt a gentle tug on his long-sleeved polo.

"I was not planning to get out… not here, not to you Kurosaki-dono." She said. Silence lingered for a moment. "So please, Renji was my friend. I don't want to stay away from him." Ichigo clenches his fist.

"You don't have a choice Kuchiki. When I say it you do it." He said and continues walking away. Rukia stare at his back for a while.

"Here it is again you walking away from me and all I do was stares at your retreating figure." She thought. Rukia inhale some air and look at Ichigo straight ahead.

"I can't Kurosaki-dono." She openly said. Ichigo stop his tracks, eyes widen in disbelief. "We are not doing anything wrong. I will see him if he needs my help. I will see him if I need his help. I hope you understand. That's what friends are for, just like the old days. What is happening to us right now has nothing to do with Renji or the people around us." Ichigo's body becomes stiff when Rukia passes beside him. She then stops facing him and bow down. "I apologize for not telling you and going home late. I'll go ahead to my room." She said and walks away. Ichigo was left alone standing. He still can't believe Rukia disobeyed him. He was alarmed very alarmed.

"Don't you dare think you can get away with that Kuchiki. You are supposed to be at my mercy and I will make sure it stays that way…

"**Thank You for Reading"**

"**ALWAYS FAITHFUL"**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am Your Slave Wife**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN BLEACH…  
A/N: For all your reviews I deeply THANK YOU. Leex: for what you said about the characters Leex-san, don't worry none is taken. Lol **** I was glad this story fascinates you and don't just think of registering here you should sign up now! Haha This site is great! Thank you again.  
And for the OOCness of the characters especially Rukia I'm sorry if I didn't warn you guys and I make your head hurt for what Rukia is for now but we don't know she might just change into something that will surprise us all… including me? O.O? lol (Zyre13,Starfiregirl788,Sleepycatz16,ceiyn,FellDownTheStairs,annia9semi,chibiyukia,Fuckyou,RhilinielAralith,ej,blissbeat,Animevy116,EmpressMinea,SEns,Cisusi(u r great), newrun, London, andyantopia, and to all the 7 Guests!" THANK YOU AGAIN FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS! Just a friendly an Ichiruki fanfic… **

**CHAPTER 5: I AM YOUR SLAVE WIFE**

Renji was walking fast so that he can still join Tatsuki for dinner. He wanted to also surprise her with Rukia's flowers.

"It's rare for her to receive flowers from me so I bet she'll be really surprise." He excitedly thought. He can now see their apartment building. It's almost 8 PM.

"Lucky, I'm just on time." He said with hurried steps he climbs up stairs, ignoring the elevator. He learns a long time ago that it's faster for him if he uses the stairs. Standing in front of their apartment door, Renji smooth his hair and clothes, satisfied with his act he reach for the door knob.

"I'm home!" He shouted. He was about to move his shoes when he saw Tatsuki leaning on the wall right next to their door step. He was a bit surprise but remembering Rukia's flower that was at his back he grin at her. "I have something for yah! Here yah go!" He enthusiastically presented the flowers in front of Tatsuki. Tatsuki stare at it for a while and take it. Renji was expecting kiss or even just a thank you but nothing came. Tatsuki was just staring at the flowers.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked concerned for his girlfriend. Tatsuki shifted her eyes on Renji, staring at him in the eyes.

"Ichigo called, he told me you're with Rukia." She calmly said too calm for Renji's own good. Renji tap his forehead with his palm.

"Fuck, Ichigo knows? I must warn Rukia. We don't know what that asshole will do to her." He quickly digs for his phone inside his pocket. Tatsuki's face contorted, she did not like his reaction, not a bit. Renji was about to dial Rukia's number when Tatsuki's hand grip his wrist.

"Renji why are you getting yourself involve with them?" She asked her grip on Renji's wrist tightens. Renji looks at her for a while then sigh.

"What did Ichigo told you? If you are asking why I am getting involved with their matters, the only answer I can give is that Rukia is my friend. I owe a lot to her and her family that's why I am willing to do everything to help her." He explained. Tatsuki felt something sting inside her.

"Help? Rukia doesn't need a help Renji. She can take care of herself. She has a husband for crying out loud." Tatsuki snap at him. She can't help but feel insecure towards Rukia. She knows she was Renji's first love. And because of what Ichigo had said she was starting to doubt her confidence towards Renji's love for her. Why does it sounds like he wanted to stay and protect her rather than what he was saying that he only wanted to help her.

"Look, Tatsuki whatever Ichigo had said to you don't believe him. He only wants to make Rukia suffer, to make people dislike her." Renji said holding Tatsuki's hand. She frowns at him and take her hand away.

"It's always Rukia, Rukia, and Rukia. You and Ichigo always talk about her. You know what Renji; I am now starting to believe that Rukia is a boyfriend stealer and a relationship wrecker because that's what she is doing to us right now." She said her voice was starting to raise can no longer hold her frustration. Renji's eyebrow furrowed. Why the hell things suddenly turn this way? He thought.

"Rukia is not stealing and wrecking anything Tatsuki." His night was ruined thanks to that asshole. Renji walk to their kitchen, opening the ref. to take a can of beer. Tatsuki was hot on his tail.

"What will you name to what she did to Ichigo and Orihime then? She wanted to steal you away from me Renji can't you see-

"ENOUGH! Rukia is not that kind of person Tatsuki! If you want to blame someone for what had happen to your friend then blame everything to Ichigo. That son of a bitch was thinking only for his self and if you are thinking that Rukia is going to steal me then that also means you don't trust me enough as your fucking boyfriend!" He shouted. He had enough of Ichigo today. If their ways will cross he'll give him a good punch in the face to wake his rotten brains. Tatsuki's face turns red in anger.

"Trust? You talk about trust when you are hugging another woman in front of many people?" She said poking a finger on Renji's chest. Renji roll his eyeballs, Ichigo is so dead.

"Come on, Tatsuki. Do you really have to believe him? So what if I am hugging Rukia, it's just a friendly gesture to comfort her. Don't let that malicious bastard get into your head for fuck's sake." Tatsuki's grip on the flowers tightens and she started breaking the stems. She was angry but she'll never cry, crying is for weaklings and she'll never get herself in that category.

"Fuck Renji, you can't blame me Rukia has always been here, Renji here." Tatsuki angrily said almost punching Renji's chest. Renji enclose his hand on her wrist. His eyes were only focus on Tatsuki's eyes. She was surprise to see such intense and passionate look in Renji's fiery orbs.

"She's part of my youthful love, but that's all nothing more. I had moved on. What's important to me now is you Tatsuki my present. Don't let anybody, blurred your resolve and love Tatsuki. You are a strong woman; you should know more who I am than anybody around us. Rukia needs friends around her right now. She needs us. So please understand." His voice softens as she pulls her towards him and engulfs her with his strong arms. Tatsuki's anger melted, Renji can always make her strong shell crumbled.

"I really don't know what is happening between Ichigo and Rukia but I believe you and I'm sorry." She sincerely said hugging back Renji.

"We can always talk about it. I am willing to tell you everything so that when that asshole call you again and assume something you'll know the truth." She nodded. Renji kiss her in the forehead. "I'm sorry for raising my voice on you."

"It's ok, jealousy got into me. The flowers by the way look so beautiful. I haven't thank you yet."

"A kiss in the lips will do." He said pouting his lips on her. Tatsuki laugh and gave him a quick kiss. "Ah, that's better. Let's eat I'm hungry. Did you cook?" She untangles herself on him then grin.

"No, I'm tired of trying I am really not good at cooking and besides I'm angry at you so I decided not to cook. I might not be able to hold myself and put poison in it." Renji sweat drop. He did not take that as a joke. We are talking about Tatsuki here ladies and gentlemen.

"Ah, I think we should take dinner outside rather than ordering food." At least if Tatsuki remember something that will make her angry of him again then there are many people outside to help him.

"I agree, let me put these flowers first in the vase. Say thank you to Rukia for me…" Renji raise a brow.

"How'd you know that's from Rukia?" She just chuckle and grin at him.

"I just know, you are not the type of man who knows how to choose such kind of flowers and you mention before that Rukia loves flowers."

"Yeah, she even told me that if I decided to get married. She'll sponsor the flowers." Tatsuki look at him with a faint blush. Renji on the other hand look up the ceiling scratching his cheek holding his own blush.

"That's, that's too early and, and needs a lot of planning." She couldn't help but stutter. The idea with Renji was just too beautiful.

"I agree that's the same thing I told her. We will plan together everything in the right time. Right now, let's just enjoy living together. We'll get in that stage in life soon and it will be great with you." Tatsuki went in to him and punch his shoulder. "What's that for? Did I say something wrong?"

"That's for hugging another woman and no I love everything you just said." Renji frown and rub his sore shoulder.

"You didn't have to do that what if they can't resist me? I'm too handsome to resist." He playfully said walking out of the kitchen. Tatsuki laugh and jump on his back. Renji caught her legs and he piggy back her out of their apartment.

"Che, egotistic red hair baboon." Renji can't help but laugh with her. He knows those things she just said about him are what she loved about him the most.

…

Ichigo was early in his office Ishida was there because he called for him. Ishida observe his friend who walks back and forth behind his office table. Something is really bothering him.

"What you called me here for?" He asked adjusting his glasses. "I have patients in your dad's hospital too you know."

"I am aware of that but did you know that Renji was here in Tokyo yesterday?" Ishida raise a brow on him.

"How should I know? I was in the operating room almost the whole day, patching half dead people, taking out bullets in their abdomen, removing almost an 8 inch body invade-

"Ok, you don't have to go right into details. I get your point." Ichigo stop him before things get sordid.

"So, is that the only reason why you called me here for? Abarai can come in Tokyo, anytime he wants. I don't care and he wouldn't care telling us." Ichigo stop his tracks. His scowl deepens, he was trying to say something but he didn't know the right words to describe it.

"He was here to meet Kuchiki, I think." Ishida open some magazine place on the coffee table beside him. Ichigo's office has a mini-living room. Black couches, white walls over all boring but very masculine place.

"I didn't know Byakuya was back in Tokyo." He nonchalantly said.

"No, not Byakuya its Rukia Kuchiki dumbass." He said. Ishida close the magazine he was reading and sharply look at Ichigo.

"Last time I check Rukia Kuchiki is now Rukia Kurosaki, who's the dumbass now? Dumbass." Ichigo just scowl at him.

"I think they are getting into something." He really didn't like what he saw yesterday. If Rukia was having affairs with another man then he doesn't know what he'll do to them and please…with Renji? Hell no, he was with Tatsuki.

"Yeah, they are getting together to plan how Rukia-san will leave you."

"WHAT?" Ichigo slam his palm on his table his face showing utmost distress. Ishida was now really confuse and intrigue.

"Why make such expression Kurosaki? It never crosses your mind that Rukia-san will leave you? Don't get so full of yourself; many people are willing to help her that includes me." He straightly said. Ichigo's reaction was like a fish out in the water. He was gawking in disbelief.

"You got to be kidding me. Did you forget what she did to Inoue and me? She's-

"She's a pure soul Kurosaki. Open your eyes, how long are you going to pretend that you are the victim here? You can't always blame other people for your own misfortune. Did it ever cross your mind why Rukia is still with you? Why she decided to stay and swallow her dignity and pride as a woman just to be with you? It's not just because of love Kurosaki, she felt your pain. She wanted to be there and help you not as a wife but as your best friend but what did you do?" Ishida stands up and adjust his glasses. He didn't really want to pry with other people's lives but his life was also being affected. Name him as selfish but he was that type of guy.

"You blame everything to her and shut off your heart. I don't know what will happen next to the both of you but I wouldn't be surprised if Rukia-san file a divorce and leave you." He checks his watch and frown. He wasted too much time. He has to deal with Kurosaki-sensei and his father soon.

"I have to go; it's annoying to deal with your goofy father and his counterpart my own father." And with that he leaves a very dumbstruck berry head. Ishida open and closes the door gently. He loosens his tie a bit and releases a sigh. His eyes show a cold and hopeful gleam.

"I hope you start to realize Rukia-sans worth before everything that you hold important will be gone Kurosaki." He sympathetically thought.

…

Rukia felt bad that she didn't escort out Ichigo. She was still a bit wary about what had happened yesterday. She didn't mean to upset him but she just can't afford to lose another friend. So, she decided to avoid him for a while and stuck herself in her bed.

"I'm hungry, and I bet Shuuhei and the others are worried about me now." She said to herself, rolling on her bed. She pauses for awhile and nibbles her blanket. "I wanted to buy chocolate coated strawberries. Then visit the rabbit pet store but should I call Kurosaki-dono that I'm going out again?" She asked herself, immediately sitting up from her bed.

"I'm good at sneaking out before." She smiles for herself. She remembers the time when Ichigo plan to take her out of the Kuchiki mansion without the guards' knowledge. They manage to get out of the mansion but because of his hair that caught too much attention and knowing Byakuya who have eye everywhere they are easily caught. He was indeed good but she always has to deal with the consequences later.

"Where's the fun if we are not caught? That's a drive that we need to plan better and be wiser the next time we escape." She utters Ichigo's words before. He was such a brat. He does things without thinking the outcome. She misses those old days. Rukia walks to her window and open it. The late morning sunlight greeted her.

"I think it's a very nice weather to head out and go shopping." She grins for herself and immediately run to the shower.

After shower Rukia decided to wear a sky blue spaghetti strap dress. Its hugs her upper body and flows elegantly at the rest just above her knee. She partners her dress with black high heels and ties her hair into a messy bun, put a light make up and she was ready to go. Shuuhei and the others are busy with their works at the living room when they saw their mistress descend from the stairs. They were dazzled; involuntarily stop from whatever they are doing. They just stare at her with awed expression. It was so refreshing seeing Rukia dress herself up.

"Um, I'll head out for shopping so I leave the house in your care while I'm gone, anything you want me to buy for you guys?" She said with a smile on her face. Hanatarou was still dumbstruck with her mistress. She looks so different.

"No-nothing my Lady, do you need me to drive you to the city?" Shuuhei offered. Rukia shook her head. She wants to go on her own.

"No, I'll use my own car. See you later guys." She said and head to the door. Shuuhei opened it for her.

"Please be careful on your way, my Lady." They all said and watch her hop in her car and leave.

"Is this the start of change we are all waiting for?" Shuuhei said and the rest of them nodded in hopeful agreement.

….

Rukia first went to visit her deceased relatives and before heading to the city she visits the grave of Ichigo's mother. She cleans her grave and put fresh flowers on it. She then lights some incense candle then respectfully bow down in front of her. Rukia look at Masaki Kurosaki's grave with eyes full of admiration and longing. The light of the Kurosaki Household was a beautiful and wonderful mother.

"Masaki-sama, I may have not met you but your son has told me a lot of good things about you. You've raise your children well and Isshin-dono had never stop loving you." Rukia gently smile as he remembers the old goofy Isshin. "Masaki-sama, I am married to your son now but I deeply apologized if I am not making him happy. It's not easy for me to have a place in his heart now Masaki-sama, but I will try my best. I wanted to be like you, to be able to make him smile again. I love your son very much and even if he can't love me back going back to be friends will be enough." She sincerely said and offers a prayer for the deceased woman. After praying she bid her goodbye and promises to visit her again. Rukia walks her way to her car and before getting inside she compassionately watch the peaceful garden of remembrance.

…

Rukia was having the time of her life. She was really happy that she was able to do what other normal woman do. She shop for dresses, neckties for her husband, shoes, accessories, eat in the fast food restaurant, and even play some games in the world of fun section of the mall.

"This is so nice. I felt like I was locked up and missed so many changes in the real world, in this city." She thought as she sips the strawberry shake. She watches the people come and go from the top floor of the mall. She observes them happily. "This people have problems and challenges in life too. I was married at the young age with a man who didn't love me back. It was hard, very hard to think of how you are going to act in front of him. I tried to adjust because maybe he just need some space, some space to clear his mind. I really thought that everything will work out fine that even if we are married, we are still able to understand and help each other out. We are best of friends after all. I had thought that we can survive all the changes. I was willing to fight along his side to get out of the arrangement and help him win his woman but I can't do it alone. I need him to help me but he just-

"Wow, if a beautiful woman like you space out like that here in public, perverts will easily take advantage of you, you know?" Rukia almost freak out when she saw Ichigo's face in black hair right in front of her face. He was besides her bending on the railings of the mall. His face was serious yet curious and the tone of his voice was quite playful.

"Ku-Ku-Kurosaki-dono? When did you dye your hair?" She stuttered she still can't believe that he was here. The man slightly scowls but it was immediately replaced by a grin.

"So it was your boyfriend you are deeply thinking just a second now?" To hide her blush Rukia scowled at him. At that moment also she was able to observe that this is not her husband though the similarities are quite amusing. He didn't have the intense amber eyes and the trade mark scowl of her husband. This guy was too goofy and friendly to be Ichigo or maybe this was his twin brother?

"Oi!" The man said waving his hand in front of Rukia. "Is that a hobby of yours to always go to SPACE LALALAND?" He teasingly asked. Rukia shook her head.

"I can't believe I space out so much." She embarrassingly thought. "Ah, no I just have a lot in my mind." She timidly said. When it comes to thinking about what their friendship had become Rukia can't help but be drown into regrets and hurts.

"Are you troubled? Is your problem that heavy?" He innocently asked. Rukia glance at the man beside him and hesitate if she should share a little about her burdens. The man beside her felt her hesitation and rub the back of his head in shame.

"Sorry for being straight forward. I didn't mean to scare you or break into your personal life without you knowing me. I am Shiba Kaien by the way. If you need someone to talk I am willing to listen." He kindly said. Rukia felt lighthearted for the man. His personality radiates a very positive aura around him.

"No, I don't really mind. Thank you, it's very thoughtful of you." She said, it's rare for people to notice a burden soul. This man must be gifted in an odd way.

"So, are you alone or you are waiting for who was that again, Kurosano?" Rukia almost laugh. What's this a combination of Kurosaki and Asano Keigo?

"No, I'm all alone and it's Kurosaki-dono for you." She said. Kaien laugh at his own mistake. He can't help but be challenge to make this woman laugh or even just smile was enough. Her being scream for escape to sadness and regrets just a minute ago.

"Ah, who is this Kurosaki-dono to you? He innocently asked. He saw how her eyes reflect something between love and unhappiness.

"Someone I long to have." Kaien was astounded. He didn't expect that answer. "How about you? Are you with someone?" Rukia change the subject.

"Oh, I was going to meet my wife and my son in the Dancing Fountain Park, will you mind going with us?" He excitedly asked. Rukia was taken aback, is he serious? She thought.

"Ahh, I don't think its right for me to-

"My wife and my son will be grateful to see such a beautiful woman. My wife has been demanding for a baby girl and I am really working hard you know but I really don't know how to make a baby girl." He whispered to her. Rukia can't help but laugh and blush at the same time. Is this guy for real? She thought again. She then felt him grab her wrist and the next thing she know they were running to the elevator.

….

"What do you think about this place?" Kaien asked as they walk around the park. Rukia was amaze this place was great. She was able to pass this park when she went to their company but she never once come in her.

"Amazing this place is so beautiful!" Rukia's eyes wanders from the neatly lined maple trees, the brick paths with different colors of flowers at the side. The maze, the mini castle, the uniquely carved benches, the different types of flowers, the playground and the most eye-catching of all was the enormous fountain that was artistically designed. "When are they going to make the water in the fountain dance?" She excitedly asked. Kaien was feeling that he just receive an award.

"Really? I design this place you know. Ah, that felt good my work being praise like that. I just won trillions of yen!" He overstated said. Rukia chuckled, this guy is too much. "Wait, I'll call my wife to operate the fountain now. She's the organizer of this park. It's better to watch it at night because of the different lights but since you're my special visitor in this park. I'll ask her to make it dance now. It's my way of saying thank you to you for your honest compliments." Before she can even protest Kaien was happily walking away from her to call his wife. Rukia sigh arms suspended in the air. That guy was too much to be seriously for real. She thought drawing together what she thought about Kaien just a while ago.

…

Ichigo can't focus on his work so he decided to stroll out of his office for a while. Hands inside his pocket as he walks his way to the pavement of the different stores beside his company. Ishida's words again loiter in his mind from time to time.

"_She wanted to be there and help you not as a wife but as your best friend…" _Ichigo can still hear Ishida's voice it seems to echo inside his head.

"_I wouldn't be surprised if Rukia-san files a divorce and leave you…_Damn that conceited four-eyed freak. Did he really need to make my resolve waver like that?" Fuck, he knows that it's not right to treat a woman like that but he was not physically hurting her. He just wanted to make her feel what Orihime felt when they drive her away. He was not the bad guy here.

"It was all Rukia's fault for siding with his father and her stuck up brother. We promise to protect each other and solve our problems together. Where that all go?" He sorrowfully thought. He was about to get inside a café when he spotted a certain raven head. He saw how her face light up when the fountain come to life. Her eyes were sparkling and she was smiling openly. Ichigo's gaze run to her pale neck, to her expose back and shoulders. He almost forgot that she was a princess the most prize possession of the Kuchiki Clan and Byakuya's pride and joy. She was one of the most beautiful sights he had ever seen.

He was contented seeing her like that. She was almost bouncing like a child in happiness as the fountain started to dance in front of her. Ichigo was intently watching her. His insides desire for something that he was so afraid to let go. He may not accept it but his heart knows he was mesmerized. Ichigo was satisfied watching her like that until he saw a man wrap his arms around her shoulders. The man was overjoyed cuddling Rukia and he even exaggeratedly bow down to her asking her to dance with him like some prince in a much fucked up fairytale. What fueled his rage is when Rukia accepted his hand and elegantly dance with him.

"In this public place? Who is she kidding trying fuck with me." He angrily thought without even waiting for the traffic light to signal that it's ok to cross. He just cross the street in his utmost havocs self.

Rukia on the other hand was feeling really happy and entertained with the man dancing with her. She was really surprised that he has such control in this place. He was very lively and jubilant. His wife was very lucky to find such a man who is willing to make a stranger happy even just for awhile… what more for his wife? She can't imagine it was too wonderful to picture out.

"Is it ok, that you're dancing with me like this? What if your wife saw us? I don't want to be the cause of you families misunderstanding." She concernedly said. She had enough of misunderstanding in her own home. She didn't want another family to experience that.

"Ah, don't worry she knows about this. She was really excited to meet you. I told her you're like a porcelain doll. She squealed in delight, cute porcelain dolls are her weaknesses. She said to me. She'll be here soon with our cute, chubby Kaname." Rukia sweat drop that sounds creepy. She thought but don't misunderstand her she was excited to meet such a wonderful family.

"I am excited to-

"If a woman leaves her lawful husband to live with another man, this inevitably makes her a prostitute." A cold voice that Rukia knows well involuntarily makes her whole being frozen. Her heart skips a bit seeing the dark expression on her husband's face….

"**Thank You for Reading" "BELATED HAPPY VALENTINE'S TO YOU." 3 **

"**ALWAY'S FAITHFUL"**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am Your Slave Wife**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Bleach…  
A/N: THIS IS NOT NEW TO YOU GUYS BUT THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS… Here's another chapter. I hope you enjoy reading… **** Thank You Again…**

**CHAPTER 6: I AM YOUR SLAVE WIFE**

Rukia arms gone lifeless on Kaien's hands. She was petrified. She didn't expect his presence; she did not expect that they would meet in such situation. Kaien watched as the man with orange hair, forcefully grab Rukia's wrist. He didn't like what he was doing to her, not even in his dreams he vision his self doing that to his wife nor other women. And before Ichigo can pull her Kaien hold her other hand. Rukia felt like everything was in slow motion.

"Look man, I don't know what got into you but that's not the proper way of treating her." He seriously said. Rukia was horrified, he didn't want to involve Kaien in their own problem what's worse is that things might get physical knowing Ichigo's current state of mind.

"Kai-

"I can make you disappear in Japan with just one snap of my fingers. If I were you, let go of her hand and fuck off before I wipe you out like trash." Ichigo growl, he look at Kaien with intense anger and authority. He was in a very foul mood. Rukia look at Kaien's eyes and silently apologized to him. She wanted to settle things calmly so she yanked her hand off Kaien's grip. Kaien was about to protest but she was already drag away from him. He stares at their retreating figure with disbelief and shock.

"What the hell is going on with those two?" He inadvertently said. Miyako saw her husband looking dumbly at the 2nd exit of the park, facing the street where the Kuchisaki Corp. parking lot is located. She curtly shook her head and whispers to her son to surprise his daddy. Kaname their 5 year old son giggles and prepare himself to jump on his daddy's legs.

"Bwaah, daddy!" He shouted, clinging on his father's leg. Kaien was a bit surprise but his frown was immediately replaced by a grin after seeing his son.

"What a huge grasshopper!" He played and laughed along with his son. He then lifts his child up in the air. The young boy squeals in delight.

"Where's the porcelain doll girl you are talking about?" Miyako said as she makes her presence known to her father and son. Kaien lower Kaname to his chest and seriously look at his wife. Miyako saw the troubled look in her husband's mien.

"She was taken by an enraged orange haired guy. I really don't know what's happening to them but I think it's serious. I didn't even have the time to ask her name and introduce you and Kaname to her." Kaien uneasily said. Miyako nodded in understanding.

"It's ok; maybe those two are just having problems. Let's pray and hope they can settle everything calmly. Want to go to the church?" She offered. Her husband smile at her and she knows he was starting to let the woeful experience out of his system.

…...

Rukia tried to break out of Ichigo's iron grip but he was not letting her. She can now see Ichigo's black GTR.

"Kurosaki-dono, let go of me now. You are hurting me." She complains. Ichigo did not let go of her until they were in front of his car.

"Get in the car." He icily said, opening the front passenger's seat for her. Rukia was hesitant she had her car with her.

"I have my car with m-

"Get in the fucking car now!" He shouted at her. Rukia's body jerked in surprise and immediately gets inside his car. She quickly fastens her seatbelt. Ichigo enter inside the car with a nasty scowl carved on his face. He gets his key and makes the car engine roar then speed off, leaving a horrid sound of screeching tires. Rukia's heart seems to jump out of her chest. Ichigo was driving like a mad man trying to kill them both.

"Slow down Kurosaki-dono! Are you getting us killed?" She nervously shouted. Ichigo can't seem to hear her. Rukia's knuckles turns white gripping the side of the car for her dear life. Rukia felt sick, she wanted to scream, she wanted to cry but her heart was telling her that "be strong and stand up for it Rukia."

"You can't cry it's too much you had enough." Her mind was telling her. She closed her eyes and tries to concentrate in her inner strength. "I am tired of crying, my heart is tired. I am so tired…" Her inner soul sounded. Her inner soul pleads.

Ichigo's mind was in chaos. His heart was filled with detestation. He appears to change, to snap and all reasoning just vanishes in the air. He wanted to stop himself but the other side of him who knows how to listen was chained up in the deepest part of his soul. He doesn't want to wake up because he was too tired of all the people he showed love and kindness.

Shuuhei and the other's heard a strong roar of a car's engine. They run outside and instantly back off when their Master's car shove it's way in the main entrance almost hitting the main door. They were so shock to move, everything that happened next seems like in slow motion. They witnessed with open-eyed how their Master pulls their Mistress out of his car. She did not flinch; she let him drag her inside the mansion. Their expression was both emptiness and remorse. Eyes darkly covered by their bangs. They ascend up stairs and the last thing they heard was the slamming and locking of their Masters door.

Rukia stood lifelessly inside her husband's room. Her wrist was starting to show the red marks cause by Ichigo's fingers. She tiredly look around, her eyes look into her husband's room. She wanted to laugh, husband's room? This is the first time she's been here all the years they've been married. Rukia felt Ichigo's towering figure at her back. She knows he was really angry and she knows he'll shatter her everything again.

"I don't care if you prostitute yourself." He firmly whispered on her ear. "But I will make sure you are not going to be happy with another man. You don't deserve to be hap- ." Ichigo felt her hand collide in his face. She slapped him so hard it stung so badly. He sharply looks at her from the side of his eyes. He saw her shaking form, her fist tightly clench.

"I can accept that you are angry at me. I can accept that you are making me look like a fool but HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE ME OF CHEATING ON YOU WHEN WE ALL KNOW, TOO DAMN WELL WHO IS DOING THAT IN THIS FUCKED UP MARRIAGE!" She shouted. She was shaking in anger. She was so full, so full of sorrow. She can't bottle it up anymore.

"I can't take it anymore. You keep on pushing me away. What do you want to accomplish to make me suffer?" She sarcastically asked, looking up on him in the eyes. "Congratulate yourself because what you said after our marriage ceremony has come true. Every single day I am with you WAS A LIVING HELL FOR ME!" Her delicate fingers scrape on his business attire and take a fistful of his clothes right on his chest. "How dare you do this to me? How dare you forget your promises to protect the people you love! Where did that all go you bastard! IF YOU CAN'T STAND US ALL THEN YOU COULD HAVE JUST RUN AWAY, YOU COWARD, BLAMING EVERYTHING TO ME, TO THE PEOPLE AROUND YOU WHEN YOU KNOW DEEP IN HERE!" She punches hard his chest. "THAT IT'S ALL YOUR FUCKING FAULT! How dare you change yourself to a person who I don't know?" The last words were tiredly said. Fat tears are now freely running down from her eyes. Ichigo was frozen, he didn't expect her… the Rukia he had known a couple of years ago. She wipes the tears in her hand by the back of her palms but it won't stop falling. She run her hand on her hair in frustration, destroying the messy bun she had work hard for herself.

"If you want me to be out of your life for good then I am leaving." She said saying that make her heart and soul shattered but it needs to happen because things should have been like this from the start... Ichigo's whole body become numb, after hearing the word "leave" he felt a burning surge of anger, uncertainty and even fear. He saw red and the next thing he do was not something he himself could not forgive.

He shoves Rukia on the wall and forcefully claims her lips, pushes his way between her legs and strangles her body with his. Rukia tried to fight him, to fight what was going to happen but he was getting more aggressive every time she tried to struggle. He forcefully breaks into her. Rukia fight to free her mouth and talk.

"Sto- stop, sto-p." She pleads, shaking and scared but Ichigo was not hearing anything. He becomes a starving wolf who didn't listen to reasons. His anger had swallowed him and had driven him to insanity. The chaos inside his soul had fueled himself to force into her. The darkness inside of him was shouting to mark her and take her.

"Plea-se stop, please sto-op." Rukia beg as Ichigo's mouth descends to her neck. "Kuro-kurosaki-dono." She said between sobs. Her throat was so dry and she was scared that she'll lose her voice soon because she was getting really tired. Her hopes were starting to crumble too. Ichigo lifted her to his bed and harshly put her down with him on top. Rukia scream when he rips her dress and take it off her as his hands caress every inch of her body. She tried to push Ichigo away but he was heavier and a lot stronger. The tears that were running from her eyes were unstoppable. She admits that she had desire him, desire his everything but …rape a very traumatic occurrence to every woman. She never dreams of making love to him this way. "No, please, no." She shouts in her mind. Her tiny limp hands tried again to push him by his shoulders but she was so weak. She was so scared and was about to give up everything her dignity, her life, her heart, her body, and just become a breathing dead soul. And then like a dream Ichigo's younger face came into her mind, telling her to call his name and he'll be there to help her no matter what.

"Ichi-go, Ichigo, Ichigo, Ichi-go." With every ounce of strength left in her voice she calls his name all over again. She then wraps her arms around his head, holding it gently. "Please Ichigo let's stop now." She softly begs. Ichigo's hands abruptly stop from unhooking her bra. He seemed to wake up. He felt her arms snaking around his head. She was shaking so badly. He can hear her call his first name between sobs. Ichigo immediately get off her and his bed like he was struck by electricity, standing in front of Rukia who curled herself into a ball. She looks so broken, shaking and quietly crying. Ichigo roughly run his hand on his hair almost pulling it out. His face mirrored guilt and regret.

"I don't think I deserve this selflessness to find my way into your arms again." She sadly said. Ichigo can't take the guilt eating inside him. He walks to his bathroom and stare at his reflection on the mirror. He remembers how he almost rapes her.

"I didn't mean to hurt her physically. Fuck what the hell did I just do?" He guiltily recalls, rubbing his forehead in frustration, pacing back and forth inside his bathroom. He was so troubled she has now more reasons to leave him.

"Fuck!" He shouted inside punching the mirror in front of him. It breaks into pieces and blood was now dripping from the broken mirror to the sink. Ichigo collapsed himself on the floor, leaning his tired body on the tiled walls. "How did things end up like this in my life now, Mom?" He mournfully asked.

Rukia jolt up when she heard something that shattered inside the bathroom with her weak legs she walk and peak inside. Her eyes widen when she saw blood on the floor, the mirror was crack and broken. Ichigo was sitting on the floor with a bleeding hand. Rukia with wobbled legs run immediately for the first aid kit wearing only her underwear.

Ichigo heard the door open and close. He chuckled. She was probably packing her things now and run away. He wraps his arm around his legs and miserably smiles for his pitiful situation. "It's always been like this, she was no different from the others. They all left me." He scornfully said. "At least now I avenge Orihi- "His thoughts were cut when he heard his door open and someone was hurriedly running close to him. His eyes widen when he saw Rukia out of breathe, holding the first aid kit. She immediately kneels down to him and gently takes his bleeding hand. Ichigo felt pain inside his heart. He refuses to let himself touch her again. He takes his hand back, and refuse to look at her. He felt shame in front her for the first time.

"Let me take care of it before it gets infected." She said snatching his hand back. He stubbornly refuses again. "Stop being stubborn Strawberry, even just this once. Let me see it, damn it." She snaps out as fat tears fall on her face. She tried to wipe it with her hand put they were again unstoppable. Ichigo panic when he saw her cry again. He immediately presents his injured hand to her. Rukia carefully put medicine on them. She was still crying and she didn't know why. Her tears refuse to stop falling. Ichigo silently watch her from the corner of his eyes. From her tiny, pale hand gently treating his big and calloused hand, to her pale, thin arms then he notice that she was still in her underwear, her shoulders up to the crook of her neck, to her neck then her face. He did not even feel the sting from the alcohol and other medicines. He was stuck like a statue just looking at her. The tears that stained her eyes, he always sees them. This woman beside him always cries because of him. He causes them all and right now, at this moment he didn't feel great for himself.

"I thi-think it's ok now." She said cutting Ichigo from his thoughts. His eyes shifted to his well bandage hand. Rukia was busy putting back the medicines to the kit. Seeing she was still in her underwear he unbuttons his long-sleeve polo and drapes it on her. Rukia was surprise to feel clothes wrap on her. She saw that it was Ichigo's polo. Rukia look up to him and saw his bare back on her. He refuses to look at her.

"Go and rest." He said, feeling a lump in his throat that almost makes him choke his words. Rukia quietly nod and stand up. Ichigo felt her steps away from him. When she was out of his room he walks to the wall that separates their room and listens intently if she had entered her room. He touches his bandage hand after hearing the locking of her door. Ichigo flatly lean his bare upper body on the wall, a foot was on the wall supporting his weight. He raises his bandage hand and stares at it for a while.

"You always bleed with me." He whispered.

….

Rukia entered her room, clutching Ichigo's polo to cover herself. She walks to her bookshelf and open an old book. There was a picture tucked between pages. It was a picture of her and Ichigo back in high school. It was taken during the last day of school festival. Their class decided to cosplay the popular manga "Death Gods." Ichigo was wearing the main characters Bankai form while she was wearing his partners Lieutenant uniform. She was forcing him to take one picture with his friends but he was so stubborn. Telling her that he was not supposed to be here in the first place. They bicker and insult each other while their friends suggested to themselves that they should take pictures with those two. When Ichigo refuse to look at the camera, she pulled his collar and tackle his head with her arm then when he refuse again to smile he tickle his sides making him laugh so hard but that's not the moment the picture was taken. It was when Ichigo encircle his strong arms around her shoulders and pull her towards him. His arms where now around her neck. Rukia after recovering from the sweet gesture, grin on the camera with her two fingers in "V" sign. Ichigo had his other hand at the back of his head, dumbly grinning on the camera.

Rukia's fingers trailed Ichigo's face on the picture. He was so different from before, she misses the Ichigo she had known before. He was always there for her and she'll never hurt her or made her cry. He was always there when Kuchiki Clan demands and expect too much from her and when she needs someone to lean on. A tear fall on the picture right at Ichigo's cheeks.

"I wonder if you're crying too for the friendship that we had lost." She said, walking to her bed with the picture on her hand. She lay down feeling tired for all the things that happened to her. She sadly smiles. "You had lost not just a friend but a lover. I wonder if I really understand your pain because I can't even understand mine. I can't understand why I am still here when I know I am not the one you need. Marriage is not enough to hold us together. Love does but I am the only one who felt that towards you. If only you just let me love you. I'll make you forget her no matter what." Those are the thoughts in her mind as she drifted to sleep. The picture of Ichigo was beside her. She had dreamt that she was at the ocean, as blue as the sky. It warms her heart. As she walks on the shore. She saw a tall figure waving at her. She can't recognize who it was but she was sure she was the one he was calling. She runs towards him but no matter how hard she runs. She can't reach him. Rukia was now tired she give up chasing him and when she look up again he was gone. She decided to lay flat down on the sand and stare at the blue sky. The sun hurt her eye and she uses her arm to cover the blinding light of the sun. When she was about to close her eyes. She felt someone lay down with her. When she looks at her side, she was surprise to see Ichigo. He was sadly smiling at her as he holds her hand.

"Don't leave me Rukia" He said and Rukia was woken up by the knocking on her door.

….

Ichigo was up early. He took a shower and forgot that his hand was bandage up last night. It was now soaked and soggy. He cursed but as his mind pop up a good solution, he soaked it more and hurriedly finishes his shower. He went out and wraps his hand with a towel to avoid the excess water from spilling on his bedroom floor. After getting dress in his business attire he went out and stand at the front door of the room right next to his. He was contradicting if he should knock and see her after what he had done last night. The normal way to consult a person after that incident was to say sorry but he doesn't know how to do it. No, he knows how to do it but it was hard. He was thinking that sorry was not enough. Right now, he just wanted to tell her that he wanted to talk to her even though he knows he was not going to talk because again he don't how, when and where to start.

"Damn, I don't even know what to do. Where to start, should I see her what if she doesn't want to see me? Hell, why am I even asking that of course she does not want to see me. I don't even have the rights to see her and a face to present in front of her after what I did but things might get worst if I leave it like this. Fuck, why am I even like this, feeling guilty and troubled?" He thought now pacing back and forth right in front of Rukia's bedroom. Scratching his head, biting his thumb nails, flipping his coat, pulling his neck tie then he just got tired and stop himself from looking like a fool. He run a hand on his hair and fix up his clothes.

"Slow down, take it slow. Remember that you are Ichigo Kurosaki." His eyebrows furrowed. "So what if I am Ichigo Kurosaki, will that name help me now? Fuck, stop talking to yourself and get this done. You're going to be late for work!" He scolded himself. He refurbishes his resolve and at last he was able to knock on the door. He fiddles nervously waiting for the other side to open it when he heard footstep coming to the door. He was having a hard time stopping himself from running away. Ichigo's body stiffens when the door slowly opens and reveals sleepy, puffy eyes Rukia on his polo shirt come out of the door. His neck heated up when he realize she slept on his clothes. He tensely rubs the back of his neck. She was probably crying herself out again last night and doesn't have the strength to change clothes.

Rukia was stunned to see Ichigo at the front of her door early in the morning. She doesn't know what to say, the same with Ichigo. Both of them can't even look at each other and Ichigo's patience for himself not doing anything was at its limit. He lifted his hand wrap with a towel. He was about to say something when it seems like he can't talk at all.

"What the hell is happening to me?" He asked to himself. Rukia who saw his hand, understand the message. She holds his hand with both hands and examines it. Ichigo almost jump up when she touch him.

"So, it was just soaked I thought you are bleeding again." She said concern was in her voice. Ichigo was wordless. He can't believe she was talking to him like nothing happened. "Will you mind if I treat you here in my room?" She asked. Ichigo immediately shook his head; he can't still find a word to say. Rukia opens the door for him and went to her bathroom to take the first aid kit. Ichigo felt foreign to this particular room of his own house. His eyes wander around the organized room as he walks his way to her bed. Fresh flowers were everywhere but even so, the room lacks something. It reminds him of his own room, life and happiness is missing. He sat down on her bed when his good hand caught something. It was a picture of him and Rukia. His eyes softened and at the same time his shoulders slump. He might not admit it to himself but it was painful to remember these memories he had turn his back on.

Rukia went out of her bathroom and saw Ichigo holding the picture of them back in high school. She paled and froze. Her palms started to sweat and her legs getting weak. She was scared that Ichigo may possibly rip the only solid memory that they had once become best friends.

"Don't touch that." She coldly said. Ichigo's gaze moved to her. He saw how her body tense, he can clearly read her body language. She was anxious and territorial. She probably held this thing very important to her and he understands that. He gently put the picture on her table. He was not here to destroy something again from her.

On the other hand Rukia cautiously walk towards him the atmosphere was really uncomfortable. Ichigo felt her weight on the bed. She silently unwrap the towel and peal of the soggy bandage. No one dare to talk up until she had finished changing his bandages. Ichigo was frustrated, he can't say a word. Why? He keeps on asking himself. He stands up and breathes in then breathes out. Rukia can feel his uneasiness and she doesn't know what to do either. She just waited for him to step out of her room but before he grabs the door knob. He was able to say something that almost makes her heart hammer out of her.

"Let's take breakfast together." He said.

…...

EUROPE, 5:00 PM London, England

"The preparations?" Byakuya stoically require, sipping a very expensive tea. His pale handsome feature that can make any woman fell in love with him was carved to utmost seriousness.

"Everything is ready My Lord." The butler confidently informed his master. Byakuya just nodded and his eyes were again fixed on him. He won't tolerate mistakes and excuses.

"And their movements?" He straightly asked. He was making sure that he keeps an eye on his enemies especially those who are treat to his sister. He had promise to his loving wife that he will protect her no matter what. He can be a villain; he can stain his hand with blood if it is the only way to protect her.

"It's positive My Lord; they are back in Japan however the reasons are still unknown."

"And that woman?" He still detains resentment for giving out his sister to that ungrateful, vile, impolite delinquent of the Kurosaki Clan. She deserves the best. She was a Kuchiki Princess after all but because of that irresponsible, obtuse, reckless, heedless boy. He sacrifices his sister for both of their safety, for both of the families' welfare.

"The reports are confirm, My Lord. She runs away with one of the members and she was now pregnant with his child." Byakuya elegantly put down his cup of tea on the table.

"Where are they now?" He asked. He won't let anybody come near his sister. He doesn't care about that boy. It's better if he was out of his sister's life. He only brings her trouble.

"In Japan, My Lord. There was a conclusion observe by your men My Lord. The organization is back in Japan to hunt them down." He downright informed.

"Very well then, we are flying back to Japan tomorrow…

"**THANK YOU FOR READING"**

"**ALWAYS FAITHFUL"**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am Your Slave Wife**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BLEACH…**

**A/N: Leex: I will respect whatever is your decision but still Thank you for reviewing…  
deathslove26: I will never consider your reviews as rambling and I agree there is a thin line between love and hate… Am I giving a hint? Lol…Thank you for your review by the way and to all who read and review this story…again "Thank you very much"…**

**I apologize for typo. Errors.**

**CHAPTER 7: I AM YOUR SLAVE WIFE**

Shuuhei, Hanatarou, Momo, Rangiku and the rest of the Kurosaki Household Staffs can't still believe what is currently going on in front of them. Their Master and their Mistress is presently having breakfast together.

"Hanatarou, pinch me… I think I am still dreaming." Hanatarou looks up at a much stressed Shuuhei Hisagi. He himself can't also believe this big change in their morning routine, inside the Kurosaki mansion. He pinch Shuuhei in the arm and felt him grimace in pain.

"I think this isn't a dream. They are really having breakfast together." Rangiku snappishly eye Shuuhei who in return become rigid under her sharp gaze. She was getting really annoyed and bothered to this sudden change. She knows that Rukia has been waiting for this moment to happen but she had this feeling that there's something wrong. She can't really point out right now what is it but it was neither good nor bad.

"If you feel guilty to what had happened last night… you don't have to force yourself to do this Kurosaki-dono." She lifelessly said. The food was good but she can't taste anything. Ichigo had the piece of meat half way to his mouth. He knows he was guilty but he also wanted to make amends with her. It wasn't that easy but he will try.

"It's not easy to forgive, I know because I bear that feeling deep in my soul." He apologetically said. He can't even look at her. When did he become a whopping coward? "I don't really know how to put my thoughts and feelings into words and I know it's too much to ask but will you find it in your heart to give me some time to resolve this madness inside myself, inside my heart." Silence stay behind making Shuuhei and the rest sweat in the cold morning atmosphere. Rukia was just coldly staring at her food; deep sadness was again reflected in her eyes. She doesn't know what she should feel when he said that. She was waiting for this change to happen but she was tired.

"I am tired." Rukia was not able to comprehend that she had said her thoughts aloud. Ichigo's body stiffens. He was not prepared for her to say that and he doesn't know what to say. He felt a sharp pang inside him and he was afraid what she will say next. "How do you heal a broken heart?" She truthfully asked. Ichigo after hearing her question felt like he was being stab by thousands of blades. He doesn't know where to start everything is falling down fast in front of him.

….

"DAD! Cut it out we are going to be late!" Karin shouted at her father who was still talking and sticking his face on their mother's huge portrait in the living room. Karin agitatedly glances at her watch. "Oh, great I am going to be late and where in hell is Yuzu?" As if knowing what she was thinking Yuzu came out of the kitchen with lunch boxes in her hand.

"Sorry, I had to make extra for Toushiro-kun. You guys have soccer practice right?" Karin just nodded and angrily eyed her father. "Old goat if you don't start moving your ass in the car, I am going to call Toushiro to come pick us up." The middle age head of the Kurosaki Clan, pouted at his daughter.

"You prefer your boyfriend before your Dad?" Karin rolled her eyeballs and covers her ears so that she will not hear the horrible shriek of her father. "Maaaaaasaaaki! Our Karin-chan is so mature now. She prefers her boyfriend than her loving, caring and handsome daddy. What have gone wrong? I thought I was the perfect fa-

"Ok, old goat you had enough. Let's go." Karin said and drags her father by his collar out of the house. The maids laugh at the scene. They were such a lively family. Whenever the head of the house was home, you'll never have enough of his goofy antics.

"Karin-chan, you don't prefer your Daddy to that bossy, I am-the-smartest-ass-in-the-world look of that old bleach haired Shorty right?" Kurosaki Isshin sulks inside the car. His lips were pucker childishly, making Karin's eyes hurt. Yuzu just chuckle at the back of the car. She was pretty much used to this. It's part of their daily Kurosaki morning routine. Before, it was Ichigo who was beaten and annoyed early in the morning but since he had his own family now. They were the successor of handling their hyperactive father.

"Why am I sitting beside this old goat here, which has a 10 year old mind? Yuzu, exchange seats with me before I lost my mind." Yuzu shook her head. She knows it's his odd way of showing and maintaining good communication to his children especially Karin and her brother who always bottle up their emotions. They hide it and never show weaknesses to others for the family. They always have the aura of moral code, justice and responsibility.

It's not easy to raise three children by him all alone. Their Dad had become strong for them. He was the one who had lost the most, yet he never blames anybody. He was proud for his beautiful wife who had died a loving mother saving her child.

"Ouch, don't punch me Karin. I am getting old." Yuzu heard her father whine. The car was still not moving. Karin is now royally pissed she was getting physical with her father.

"Ok, that's enough Dad and Karin-chan. The car is still not moving we are going to be late. And Dad your patients are waiting for their good looking doctor now, so hurry up." Yuzu sweetly said earning a horrible cry from her father as fake tears run down his face. Karin was banging her head on the dashboard. "Give me a break." She pleads.

"Oh! My sweet Yuzu my wonderful and appreciative daughter. Give daddy a kiss now my sweet innocent chi- Karin's fist collided on her father's face that exaggeratedly crashes on the car's windowpane.

"That's it I'm calling Toushiro." She said taking her cell phone out and attempting to move out of the car.

"Ok,ok here we go." Yuzu almost yelp in surprise when the car suddenly pulls out of the drive way making its way out of the Kurosaki Estate.

"That was dangerous you old goat!" Karin shouted at her father. Isshin on the other hand was just whistling like nothing had happened. "Don't give me that I am-innocent-look, old man. Next time I'll make sure you won't be able to drive again." Karin sweat drop when she saw the teary puppy dog eyes of her father. "You make me sick." She plainly said.

"So you really love narcissistic Shiro-chan before your Daddy? I am not going to be the villain of your love story. Yuzu my lovely daughter another member of our humble family is going to get married!" Isshin dramatically whined taking a handkerchief out of nowhere.

"Where did that handkerchief came from?" Karin thought watching her father wipe his fake tears. "For your information Dad, Toushiro is not my boyfriend. He's my soccer buddy and he is indeed smart. He skips over high school and graduated Summa Cum Laude at Oxford University in England. He was now the current CEO of his family's company despite being a teenager." Karin heatedly informs his father. Isshin was awed.

"Big shot Karin-chan, Shiro-kun is a big shot!" He animatedly exclaim. Karin was about to say "Can I punch you again Dad?" when his phone rang.

"Hello, KISUKE-SAN? It's very humble of you to call me!" Isshin response excitedly, Kisuke can be a good gossip guy despite being a scientist and inventor. This guy is definitely not that type of scientist who locks themselves up to the world. His wife often relay on his geniuses to solve some case. Karin raise a brow after hearing the name of their creepy, hat's and clogs uncle.

"_My pleasure old friend Isshin I have big news to you. Guess who's coming back in Japan?" _Isshin connect his earphones before he carefully maneuver the car going to Karin's playing field.

"Oh, really? Who?" Isshin heard the rustling of fan. Urahara's old habit whenever something really caught his interest.

"_Kuchiki Byakuya, the Ice Prince of Japan." _Isshin's eyes widen a bit, when Byakuya is back in Japan it just involve three things his departed wife, his sister and business.

"Oh, my son-in-law is coming back. When will he arrive?" Karin who was looking outside the window hastily turns her head to her Dad after hearing Byakuya's nickname only used by their father.

"_Maybe around twelve but there is more."_ Isshin's eyebrow furrowed, Urahara's playful voice was gone. _"Base on a reliable source according to my wife. Virtuoso and his ring are back in Japan to hunt down whoever causes their plans a few years ago to come to nothing."_ Urahara Yoruichi the daughter of Japan's current Prime Minister, Shihonin Takashi and the current Chief Police officer of Yokohama City. She was married to Urahara Kisuke who was the best friend and business partner of Isshin Kurosaki. They met after their graduation at Tokyo University when the Kurosaki Family hosted a grand party for their only son.

"I see we can't just let our guard down now, can we?" Isshin seriously said. Urahara agreed his predictions were right. They won't remain silent all their life. They will come back to bring them down one's again.

"_What are your plans? We can't hide things anymore, especially to your son."_ Isshin was silent for a while. Things will get nasty soon and he was well aware that Ichigo and his third daughter's relationship are not going well.

"Let's meet, I'll call you again after I take my daughters to school. Yeah, Ok, I understand. Thank you for the information. Say my gratitude to Yorouichi-san for me. Ok, I'll hand up now. Bye." Isshin put down his earphones they were now near to Karin's sport's ground. Yuzu notice the troubled look of her father which was very rare.

"Dad, should we inform Ichi-nii that Byakuya will be back in Japan soon?" Karin asked. They all know that Byakuya was very protective over his sister. He may not show it openly but all he did whether Rukia likes it or not was always for her own welfare.

"Let your brother deal his own family. He is old enough and well educated to make smart decisions. It will be his fault if he has regrets in the end but if you want to visit our lovely Rukia then why not?" The last words were said cheerfully. It always amazed them how this old goat change his personality like he weren't been serious just awhile ago. Karin looks at her father with serious determined eyes.

"After my soccer tournament, after winning the MVP medal we will visit her. I'll definitely win and gave her my medal!" She said with strength and fire in her eyes. Isshin who was focusing on the road burst into tears.

"Eh? What the hell Dad?" Karin freak out. No doubt their father has definitely a serious head problem. Karin thought. Yuzu quietly smile at her family, no matter what their family encounters rumors, criticism, business related problems, people judging them, people trying to steal and bring them down for their riches, dangers and more. They are together fighting, protecting and encouraging each other to stand up. Their mother may not be with them and now in heaven but they all know she was still close guiding them to make the right decisions in life by their hearts.

…

Tokyo International Airport, 12:05 PM, inside a Black Limousine

"Where is the current location of the Princess?" Byakuya coldly asked, sitting classily inside his car. Before and after his Limo was two Black Skyline GTR. Men in black tuxedo were currently vested inside.

"At one of the Kurosaki Mansions, My lord particularly the mansion owned by Master Ichigo Kurosaki." Byakuya sharply look at the rearview mirror that almost makes the driver and his informant quiver.

"She's not working at the Kuchisaki Corp.?" His informant anxiously shook his head. It's not good to make their lord angry. He has already suspicions that his sister was not doing well here and he did not like it one bit. What more when his suspicions were for real?

"Very well, take me to that mansion." He ordered. As the car slowly moves ahead Byakuya looks outside the busy streets of Tokyo. It's been a while since he had return to this country. He may not look like a very cultural type person because of the fact that he was always in abroad but no matter where he goes. The best place he will always want to stay and get old was the main Kuchiki Manor. He held so many memories of his late wife in there and his innocent little sister. He wanted to protect those treasures. That's why it's unforgivable for anyone to neither touch nor stain his most prize possessions.

Rukia was doing Ikebana, the Japanese art of arranging flowers and other plant material in harmony with the environment. She was at the veranda facing their garden. She tries to clear her disturbed mind by harmonizing herself with the flowers. Ichigo after their breakfast left to work. It was quite incredulous that the person she always saw his back leaving without saying a word was now facing her to say he was going to work. Rukia sadly look at her wrist, the bruise was now visible. She wanted to tell herself that Ichigo didn't mean what he did last night but she can't also look through the fact that Ichigo was just doing these things like talking to her because he was feeling guilty. Rukia walk to the edge of the veranda, feeling the warm sunlight kiss her skin. Her whole being scream for freedom. She just wants a break through to all of the things that reminds her of her pain. Rukia perceive rushed step and breathing coming to her, she saw a very pale Hanatarou and Shuuhei's horrified look.

"My Lady, Kuchiki-sama was at the front door!" Rukia paled twice, no thrice than Hanatarou. His brother can't happen to know what Ichigo did last night.

"Oh my god…" She breathes rushing to the living room. Rukia opened their front door and saw her brother's informant Chojiro Sasakibe. Rukia swallow the lump in her throat, her mind scream that "It's for real, it's neither a dream nor a bad joke that her brother was back in Japan!"

"Hime-sama." Sasakibe bow down before their princess. Rukia return the gesture with rigidity in her movements. She was still in shock. "My lord has come all the way from England to visit you Hime-sama." One of Byakuya's men opens the cars door for him. From where she was standing she saw the neatly adorned Kenseikan on her brother's hair, then the midnight black silky hair itself, pale yet handsome and manly face down to his expensive black Tuxedo. Rukia gently smile at her brother, he was still the same. Always on guard, hardly ever show his emotions, authoritative however she always feels his presence protecting her from anything. Byakuya walks to Rukia his guards bow down in respect for him and their princess.

"Nii-sama." Rukia gently speak then bow down to her brother. "Welcome home, Nii-sama." When Byakuya met her sisters eyes, that's the time he said to himself that he was home.

….

Byakuya was sitting on the white couches at the living room of the Kurosaki Mansion while Rukia set tea for him. The servants asked her to let them do it but she insists. She wanted to serve her brother personally. Byakuya was criticizing every corner of the Kurosaki Mansion from the couches, to the carpets, chandeliers, furniture's, antic collections, paintings and furnishing. The flowers and the vases are the only thing he approves in this place.

Shuuhei and Rangiku eyed the men outside the Kurosaki Mansion. They thought is Byakuya a Yakuza boss or some kind of Prince to have these many intimidating body guards? They saw two at the main door, two at the back door and four guarding his expensive cars. All of them are standing on the lookout. This pissed Rangiku off.

"The Kurosaki Mansion has like that too you know. And did he really have to show off that much? The Kurosaki Mansions are as safe as the military base in Japan. No one will dare to carjack his car or assassinate him." Rangiku whispered at Shuuhei who nodded furiously in agreement. Hanatarou and Momo sweat drop.

"Ma,ma… Let's not say things like that. Safety first I think is what the Kuchiki nobleman is trying to convey." Hanatarou said and shrink when Shuuhei and Rangiku glower at him.

Rukia cheerfully served her brother the best tea she has in the Kurosaki Household. As she pour hot water on the tea cups beside her brother. She observe how his eyes wander around the living room, how his forehead furrowed in disagreement. She was sure that the things in front of him didn't please him even just a bit. Rukia smiled Byakuya hated everything that involves her husband and her hyperactive father in law.

"Nii-sama?" Rukia voiced, aiming for Byakuya's attention. Byakuya turn his gaze at the steaming tea in front of him and smell its soothing aroma. "How are you, brother?" She asked, watching appreciatively his every noble movement.

"I'm well, how about you?" He strictly asked, looking coldly at Rukia's eyes as if trying to tell her that there's no point in lying to me before you can even speak I already know the answer. Shuuhei and the rest who was eavesdropping gulp down, Byakuya's voice give chills down there spine. Rukia just smile at her brother.

"I'm fine too, brother. Why didn't you first inform me that you are coming back? I could have come and see you at the airport." She said pouting slightly. Byakuya lightly shook his head. He actually wanted to catch Kurosaki in the act of offensiveness towards his sister. But even without that much evidence, by his words. He can throw Kurosaki out of his sister's life.

"There's no need for you to trouble yourself. I am utterly capable of coming here." He stoically said. He was always independent. He can always take care of himself. People think that he was cold, uncaring, and impersonal or whatever they describe him. But she knows that his words have deep and better message inside. It's not his fault that since he was young he was trained not to show his emotions for the Clans selfish reasons. "Why are you alone here? Is your no good husband not allowing you to touch the Kuchisaki Corp.? Do he need a reminder that Kuchisaki International Airport was formally, Kuchiki and Kurosaki Corp.?" For Byakuya it's not really necessary for her to work but he knows that she has a deep passion when it comes to handling business. She was a Kuchiki after all.

"It's not like that, Nii-sama. Kuro- I mean Ichigo is skilled enough to handle the business by himself. He doesn't need me in there." A month has passed by after their marriage, Rukia asked Ichigo if she can help him manage the company but he just turn his cold back at her. Byakuya's usually passive face contorts into displeased shape. Rukia knowing her brother immediately change the subject for her own good or Ichigo in this case.

"Ah, Nii-sama I wanted to show you something." Rukia enthusiastically said pulling her brother towards her garden. Byakuya let her sister pull him even though it's so unladylike of her. Kuchiki's are very formal people but for his sister, he can loosen a little. Byakuya was taken to a very lively and vibrant garden.

"This mansion is acceptable after all." Byakuya quietly thought. The cherry blossoms are what he likes the most. It looks like the cherry blossoms he and Hisana loves to sit.

"What do you think brother? Lovely, isn't? I grow them myself." Byakuya saw her sister carefully cut some flowers. Rukia gave her brother a variety of flowers from Camellia Japonica to Roses then Irises. When she was raising the flowers for her brother, Byakuya caught something bluish purple on Rukia's wrist. Byakuya immediately caught her arm and examine her wrist and he confirmed that it was a bruise. Rukia tried to snatch her arm but Byakuya had a tight grip on her. She didn't want to look at him now, knowing that his eyes mirrored rage.

"He hurts you, his wife." It wasn't a question, he was stating a fact. "Unforgivable." He darkly said. Byakuya digs his cell phone inside his pocket and contact his informant to gather all his body guard and pack Rukia's belongings.

"Nii-sama…" She really didn't know why he called him. She was surprise to herself that not a bit she was against her brother's decision. Byakuya was not listening to her; he was just ordering people around. Shuuhei and Hanatarou tried to stop Byakuya's men from doing anything to the mansion but they are overpowered. Confusions and questions are on their faces as the sudden commotion arises inside the mansion. The supposed to be first visit of the Kuchiki Head was also maybe his last visit and their last glimpse of their mistress. Rukia apologetically look at them and let her brother drag her out of the mansion. They saw her look ahead with determination and strong will for a change in her life. Hanatarou thought that when faith allow them to meet her again. She'll be different and no one will be able to make her heart cry again.

…...

After the hard hours of work Ichigo finally call it a day. He was surprise by the amount of work he finishes. It's been a long time since he focus this much, not answering calls or going out for lunch with different women. He wanted to finish his work right away so that he can go home early and have enough time to think of what he should do to close the wounds and reopen a better Ichigo for Rukia. He still can't believe that after all he did. She still run for him and treat his wounds. Ichigo raise his injured hand and his eyes softens as a warm smile emerge from his face.

"I better get going; I still have to think of something to bring back home." He excitedly said. He may not notice it but it is the first time he did not think between hatred and Orihime. He may not notice it but his self was now starting to crave for what he had loss a long time ago.

Ichigo went from malls to stores to boutiques but did not find something that he thinks Rukia will like. He wanted to buy something expensive but he shrugged it, Rukia was not into jewelries and other material things. He decided for expensive dresses and shoes but he didn't know her side. He knows midget size but he can't really tell that to the sales lady, can he?

"It's harder than I thought, and crap it's almost dinner." He thought scowling at his golden watch. Ichigo's head turn from left to right hoping to find something until he saw a pet store with a white fluffy bunny inside a cage. Ichigo smirk, perfect he remembers back in high school that Rukia was a maniac of Chappy the Rabbit Adventures. He almost runs to the store.

"Hey, old man, I want this rabbit here?" The almost bald elderly man, scowled at how blunt and rude young people this days.

"I won't sell that to you, young man it will just die if she stays to an obnoxious man like you." Ichigo was dumbstruck. Did he just insult me? "It needs someone gentle, playful, warm and caring." Those words seem to echo in his mind. Gentle, warm, caring those traits are what he experience all his married life with Rukia. The old pet store owner was absorbed how the young man in front of him drowns himself into his own thoughts. He saw how his face, his eyes reflects on whatever emotions he was feeling. The pain of realizing something that might be too late to appreciate their importance was slowly shrinking inside of him. The old man shook his head in disappointment. Regrets always come at the end of the begging of a life full of again, REGRETS.

"Take this young man." Ichigo was cut of his trance when the old man pats his shoulders and hand him the cage with the rabbit.

"I thought it's not for sale?" Ichigo asked. He looks at the old man in front of him who was now placing some rabbit food in a paper bag.

"I wanted my pets to have a better home. They are just like humans you know, if they are not happy they will no doubt leave you but if you compare them to us. They are far better because even if they are abuse and unhappy they will still try to endure a little longer. Not like us if we feel uncomfortable in our home or with someone. We always think of escape and leave or worst blame our own misfortunes to others or to God who is always been good to us. That is why if you found someone that will truly stick with you through thick and thin then you are one of the luckiest man in the world."

"How many people and how many words does it take to make me wake up this long?" Ichigo sadly asked himself.

"Now, young man if you are giving this fluffy fur ball here to someone who have far better attitude than you then why not?" Ichigo absentmindedly nodded. He was right she was far better than him, and too good to be with him. He paid for the rabbit and thank the man. But before he can step out of the store the old man call him again.

"Work hard to be better, change is good young man." Ichigo nodded with his back to the old man. He realizes that everything he had said was right and he was now willing to change for the better.

When Ichigo arrived at his house he didn't want to admit that he was quite nervous and excited. He carefully takes out the bunny from his car and walk to his house. He was alarmed when the house was very quiete and Shuuhei didn't open the door for him. When he was inside, he saw Shuuhei and the others sitting at the end of their main stair. He raised an eyebrow to his attendants when they ignore him and he also notice as he come near to them that they look so down.

"What's going on here?" He asked them. Hanatarou almost jump in surprise and his eyes started to form tears. "What the hell is going on here? Where's your mistress?" Shuuhei clench his fist, it was really hard to say goodbye to their mistress but she deserves freedom.

"Kuchiki-sama has return in Japan and- Ichigo caught his breath panic rushed through his body.

"Where is Rukia? Rukia! He shouted running up the stairs and instantly open Rukia's room. He finds it empty and her things were not there too. Ichigo rush back outside. "Where is Rukia?" he angrily shouted at them making Momo's sobs pitched up in surprise.

"She was taken by Kuchiki-sama. We tried to stop it but he had more men wi- Shuuhei didn't finished what he was about to say. They heard the loud bang of the door as it close and the harsh roar of their master's car as he drove away to his mansion. Ichigo was clearly over speeding. He almost hit another car on the way. He was furious; he was shaking in anger and frustration.

"How much more do you want to take away from me you fucked up son of a bitch Byakuya?" Turning his car to a sharp U turn. It was a miracle it didn't hover on the other side. "She's the only one left meaningful in my life…" He regrettably said. He knows he doesn't have the chance to fight for Rukia knowing what he did to her all those time she had been faithful to him. But his heart this time doesn't want to just stay and wait then lead to giving up. This time he wanted to do everything, fair or not he wanted to fight. Defeat is visible, his heart knows that defeat is inevitable but he was not disappointed. His heart screams that he yearned to prove to her that she was important to him too. And if she'll not come back to him then it's better to be dead.

"**THANK YOU FOR READING"**

"**ALWAYS FAITHFUL" **


	8. Chapter 8

**I am Your Slave Wife**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BLEACH…  
A/N: YOH! THANKS AGAIN FOR ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS… THEN FOR CLICKING THE FAVORITE AND FOLLOW BUTTON FOR THIS STORY… I AGAIN THANK YOU ALL FOR THAT… [(_ _)] I Oh, wait I just want to ask you guys… writer or not what motivates you to write or to make reading more epic. Lol let me rephrase that make reading more enjoyable? I want to know what stimulates your imagination to work better. **

**CHATER 8: I AM YOUR SLAVE WIFE**

After talking sincerely with her brother Rukia was now back within her childhood home. The Kuchiki Mansion was still the same from the gigantic gate, vast flower garden to massive living room, chandeliers, paintings; furniture's everything inside and out cost a lot of fortunes. Rukia walk to her room and sit at the front of her grand dresser. The huge mirror shows her entire reflection.

Rukia stare at herself. "There is no turning back Rukia whether Ichigo will come or not, you have to stand for yourself now. No one will dictate you, no one will decide for yourself. Every decision you will make in your life from now on is freely for yourself. It's what you desire the most in your life and will make you happy." Rukia firmly said to herself.

"How could you hate me when all I ever wanted was to be with you, Ichigo?" Rukia almost let her tears fall but she immediately wipes it with the back of her hand. "No more tears, no more pain. I don't want to live like yesterday." She said with strong resolve in her eyes. Rukia walks to her wardrobe, the expensive kimono's are still there. She wanted to welcome herself in the Kuchiki Mansion and by doing so she needs to dress traditionally.

After the sweet smelling bath Rukia called her servants to help her dress like a traditional Japanese princess. She also orders some servants to prepare a Japanese meal for her and her brother. She instructed them to make it as traditional as possible. Rukia was wearing a long purple Kimono with white jasmine neatly sew in the expensive fabric. Rukia put light make up on her face then she asked for her hair to be like Icho-gaeshi style. Popular hairstyle for married woman during Meiji period with a touch of modern style Rukia looks absolutely beautiful without even doing much.

Satisfied on how she looks Rukia thanked her servants and walked to call her brother. When she was about to knock on her brothers room she heard his brothers assistant informing him that Ichigo was throwing a ruckus outside. Rukia sharply breathe some air and enter her brother's room.

"Let him in Nii-sama." She coldly said almost matching her brother's tune of voice. The prideful head of the Kuchiki Clan direct his eyes on Rukia. He was slightly surprise seeing Rukia dress like the former Lady of the house, Kuchiki Hisana.

"There's no point in doing so Rukia." He emotionlessly said. Rukia shook her head and look directly at her brother's eyes. Byakuya saw the former fire in his sister's eyes. The strong, stubborn, no fear and authoritative look of her that almost made the Kuchiki elders surrender their control on her and to her friends including Kurosaki Ichigo.

"He's my husband Nii-sama. I still need to apprise him of the current standing of our relationship. Detailed explanations are essential when dealing with him. He's not the type of person that will listen straightaway but I'll handle the talking so rest assured Nii-sama. I'll take care of everything." Rukia straightly said without averting her eyes on her brother. "I won't run away." She thought. "Not to this marriage, not to you Kurosaki Ichigo." Byakuya nodded and order Sasakibe to let Ichigo pass through. Rukia was about to head out when she heard her brother talk.

"In one condition Rukia, let me talk to him first." Silence lingered for a while but Rukia agreed and bow down to her brother.

….

"Let me in you motherfuckers. I have to talk to Rukia so open this fucking gate now!" Ichigo shouted. The guards were just stoically staring at him, standing in attention. "Fuck!" He cursed pulling his hair in frustration. "Damn you Byakuya! How long are you going to be a thorn in my life?" He screams in his mind as he collapsed on the cold road.

"Everything is so fucked up." He looks up the sky and sees no stars. He thought that it will definitely rain soon and it will drown him to no end. He then heard the ringing of the phone from one of the guards. To his surprise they open the gate for him. Ichigo immediately stands up and get inside his car and without warning, accelerate inside the estate. The time that he arrived at the front of the Kuchiki Mansion, Ichigo was immediately restrained by two of Byakuya's men. Both were holding his arms as they come near the door of the grand living room. Ichigo let them lead him when the door to the living room was open. He saw Kuchiki Byakuya descending down the stairs wearing a white tuxedo with a purple necktie. He was holding a wine in his right hand and a sword in his left hand. No emotion, just a cold pale face that no one can ever read.

"Where's Rukia?" He darkly asked. Byakuya stare at the obnoxious boy in front of him. The delinquent boy who stole her sister's heart and broken it. The boy who thought Rukia that outside the Kuchiki Mansion is more fun and freedom was safe. He was the one he can't rival in her sister's heart because she had fallen deeply for him.

"I should have crushed you myself. Ignorant fools like you is not worthy for my sister." Byakuya irately thought. Standing a close distant to Ichigo a servant came to take the glass of wine on their lord's hand.

Steel gray met intense amber eyes into a heated staring battle. The atmosphere felt like it drops fast to freezing point. Feelings of hatred and remorse are slowly slipping out of them. The loathing emotions they hide inside for a long time was almost unbearable to hold any longer. Byakuya unsheathe his sword and point it to Ichigo barely touching his jaws. Ichigo didn't flinch he was not even intimidated.

"Give me one good reason why I should let you see Rukia or worst let her come back to you?" Ichigo clench his jaws. He knows that he doesn't have a good reason but he wanted her back no matter what.

"We have problems that we can only discuss for ourselves. You have nothing to do with it." Byakuya's eyes turns dark gray. He almost slit Ichigo's neck.

"Shame on you, Kurosaki." He icily said. "I have nothing to do with it? I still have nothing to do when you are already abusing my sister? What about her bruises? A man who abuse his wife was worst than cutting his own throat." Byakuya bleakly run his sword on Ichigo's neck. This time Ichigo's strong willpower waver like unstable water.

"Do you know why people always left you? First your mother…" Ichigo's whole body stiffens as he heard him utter his mother. Even Rukia who was hiding herself at the corner before the stairs felt alarmed. Her brother was going too far. "Then Inoue Orihime... You know why? Because you are useless, pathetic and they are ashamed of you. Your mother must be so-

"Brother!" Rukia stopped her brother, the conversation is not going anywhere and it was not helping anybody. She saw Ichigo's form, he was starting to convulse in anger. If Rukia didn't stop her brother, things will get really bloody soon. "I think it's time for me to talk to him." She said. Ichigo look up the stairs and saw a very beautiful Rukia. The look of intense hatred in his eyes was slowly melting.

"Rukia, let's go home." He gently said. His eyes were begging her. Rukia elegantly walk down the stairs and gently move away the sword of her brother from his neck. Rukia with pleading eyes look at her brother she was asking him to let her handle this. Byakuya stoically nodded and sheathe his sword. Rukia asked the guards holding Ichigo to release him and they do so. Rukia look up at Ichigo and met his eyes.

"I can't go home to you Kurosaki." She gently said but coldness was in her voice. Ichigo was about to talk but she cut him off. "This is my home Kurosaki. I never once felt in my life that your house is my home." Ichigo's head droop in shame. She was right never once he makes her feel that it was her home too. He felt defeated. Ichigo's hand slowly moves to Rukia's hand, gently holding it. He has nothing reasonable to say but he truly wants her to come back to him. "Let's give ourselves some space Kurosaki, maybe by doing so we might find some answers to our questions and some healing to our pains." Ichigo shook his head in disagreement. He wants to tell her that he was afraid of letting her go.

"I know you are thinking that I am the cause of all your pain but let me tell you this you are the cause of all the open wounds in my heart and you let me experience more pain than you thought was the worse pain for you. Despite all the pain I suffer from you I can never find myself to hate you the way you hate me. That is why I have to stay away from you because I might just self-destruct and it will be your entire fault." Everything she said was right, he was so selfish. She just wants to stay with him and help him heal his pain but he was blinded by his own hatred. Friends, how dare he forget that? He pulled Rukia to him and engulfs him with his strong arms. She was about to protest when his hold on her tighten.

"Please, just let me." He whispers on her ears pleading. He thought that this is the first night that he will spend in his life that she'll be away from him and worst it may be the start of forever. He wanted to wrap her in his arms and never let her go. "I will do whatever you say and asked but please Rukia. Don't divorce me." Rukia's body felt like all the strength in her body has left her. It was so hard to hold the tears. Before she can surrender her resolve she pushes Ichigo away from her and turns her back on him.

"You should go back now; it's not safe to drive this late." Rukia said walking her way up the stairs. Byakuya silently follow her their dinner was ruined thanks to this stupid boy.

"I will leave but that doesn't mean I will never come back." Ichigo firmly said. Byakuya just continue his way up while Rukia coldly turn to him.

"Do whatever you want, that's what you are good for. Doing whatever you want." She said and continues her steps. Ichigo walk out of the Kuchiki Mansion. He felt so empty; he wanted to just be gone. All he did in his life was to make the people around him suffer. He didn't realize until now, what Byakuya had said to him hit him so bad that he felt his soul being numb. The rain started to fall soaking Ichigo inside and out. He look up the night sky and he grimly smile.

"Do you know what it feels like there is no tomorrow? Do you what it's like when to not want who you want to be right now? I don't like to feel like there's no tomorrow Mom. So, please tell me how to make myself feel better I need to feel better." Ichigo whispered in the rain, leaning on his car as he light his douse cigarette. Letting the rain wash all his pain.

….

Byakuya was now back inside his own office after the silent dinner with his sister. He knows that Rukia was deeply affected by what she decide for her and that foolish boy but Byakuya thought he deserve whatever faith is bringing to him now. His mother was probably feeling disappointed in the afterlife, having a foolish child like him was indeed shameful. He also thought it's too much for the head of the Kurosaki Clan to raise 3 children at the same time on his own. Speaking of Isshin Kurosaki, Byakuya remembered something and he flip his phone to call him. He sips his tea as he waited the other line to answer.

"Son-in-law, I was waiting for your call!" Byakuya cringed as a very loud and energetic Isshin answered the call.

"I want to discuss something very important to you." He coldly said. Isshin was guessing that it was about the organization but the next words he had heard from Byakuya almost made him choke his own coffee. "I want to discuss about the divorce of my sister and your son."

"Wait, what's going on Byakuya? It's not something we can decide on our own." Isshin said. "Besides both of our families are in danger. Aizen is back in the country do you know what's that mean to our family's safety?" He asked.

"If we are able to make them marry each other then we can also separate them and I don't have anything to do with Aizen he was your family's problem." Isshin raise a brow. Byakuya was being selfish again. He was being over confident. Isshin knows he was a good leader and very influential yet he was mostly dealing with decent people but how about dealing with a notorious criminal and a very ambitious crazy person who believes he can own the world?

"What makes you decide this? Does Rukia-chan know what you are planning? We can't hide everything from them now that everything will soon get very nasty."

"I can protect my own clan without bringing our family together. I can't let my sister suffer in the hands of you ungrateful son. I had taken her back, here at her own home and your son came here to take her back but she refuse to go. Our family ties are going to end tomorrow… I had everything that is needed; all you have to do is to sign some papers." Byakuya straightly said. He will cut everything that binds them to the Kurosaki Family. It's a big mistake that he let himself be involved with their plans. Protecting their family was such a fancy word if Rukia was the trade.

"Very well then, if you and Rukia-chan had made up your minds then I have nothing to argue with that. I apologized to whatever foolishness my son had did to her but let me remind you Byakuya, Rukia had never love someone the way she had love him. Ichigo was still trap in the past. He doesn't know how to free himself from all his ties in the past but the fact that he came to take her back. I think he was now enlightened who is the real key that will set him free. My son had suffered too, so we don't have the rights to judge him." Isshin seriously said. No matter what his son has done. He can still feel that the old Ichigo is still there. He had great trust in him; he can still do the right thing not just for himself but for all of them.

"I don't have anything to do with your son. What's important to me is the safety of my sister." Isshin nodded in understanding. She was the last person that reminds him of his late wife and she was the only thing he treasured the most in this world. Byakuya is not as cold as the ice after all.

"Ok, I'll come tomorrow." Isshin said and their conversation ended. Isshin thought that it won't be easy to fight, now that both families are set apart. "Ichigo I hope you'll do something before everything comes to ruin."

…

Karakura Police Station Division Eleven, 0900 AM

Renji's brows were knitted. He can't still find Inoue Orihime. Not a single trace! It seems like every time he tried to dig dipper into her case someone is also trying to block all the information.

"Shit, was it really a big deal when a celebrity quit showbiz?" Renji cursed. "Do they really have to hide their identities or worse change their personality including their past information but for what fucking reasons? It's not that the media will still chase after them they are already fallen stars. They won't make money for them anymore."

"Maybe because they are hiding something big Abarai. And for the millionth times Abarai don't put your fucking shoes on the table or I'll shoot you myself right here, right now!" Zaraki Kenpachi roared at his subordinate. Renji immediately put down his feet clad in leather shoes that just a while ago was place and suspended on top of his table.

"Zaraki-taicho!" Renji stuttered. Standing up and saluting the Chief Officer of Karakura Division Eleven. "You are early." Renji's body stiffens when the notorious and the most dangerous man in Karakura come to him and grip his collar harshly.

"Don't fuck with me Abarai, huh… I am always early; your lazy ass is what I always see only in the afternoon. You better start working your ass hard Abarai or I'll send you back in the academy to recap what is being part of the armed forces all about." He glowered. Renji sweat drop this is why he didn't want to be early. He always threatens his people and who will not be intimidated by this monster who encounters death countless times of his life. "How's your little secret investigation of the disappearance of Inoue Orihime? Are you done playing detectives?" He sarcastically asked. Renji gape like a fish out of the water, real sweat was now coming out of his body.

"How did I know?" Zaraki was laughing so hard, his head was bending on his back and his voice was booming inside the KPS building. "I know everything Abarai so the next times you make me look like a fool prepare yourself to fight me, huh... You know I love fighting, and blood and death." Renji cringed he was screwed up.

"I understand Sir!" Renji answered. He didn't want to piss him off more. It's bad enough that he asked him to fight him. "Fuck, the horror of fighting Zaraki Kenpanchi." Renji thought. Zaraki let go of him and order him to report in his office.

"So, what information did you get hold of during your investigation?" Zaraki asked pulling his long legs up and putting his feet-clad shoes above his table ordering Renji to get him some coffee. Renji's veins almost burst.

"Damn, old man" Renji silently cursed. Ordering him not to put his feet on his table and now he was openly doing it in front of him. "Damn, he was mocking at me." Renji remorsefully thought as he get him coffee. When he came back to his office his Chief Officer was scanning some old files.

"Here's your coffee Sir." Zaraki just nodded and Renji walk to his table and place down the cup of coffee. "About your question earlier Sir, I haven't acquire much. All the information I always encounter about her was only the time when she was in showbiz, after her disappearance was still unknown to me." He seriously said.

"Who asked you to investigate about her?" Renji's scowl was back in full force. He didn't want Rukia's name to get involved in all of this.

"I was asked by a friend Sir." He said. Zaraki went back to his chair and put an old picture of a man in his thirties.

"Do you know who this man is?" Zaraki asked. Renji eyed the picture he looks familiar but he can't really point out who he looks like.

"He looks familiar, Sir but I'm sure I haven't met him."

"Of course you haven't met him. He was already dead." Renji was puzzled why is he showing some old dead man's picture all of a sudden? "Flip the picture and read what's written at the back." Renji did what he was asked and his eyes widen in disbelief.

"Inoue Sora, Fuck is this guy related to Inoue Orihime?" He fervently asked. Zaraki grin and nodded at him.

"He was her brother." Now Renji was intrigue. Why did this guy hold such information about the Inoue's? "Taicho… Do you happen to be a fan of Inoue Orihime before?" He seriously asked. Renji felt someone pulled his head down and the next thing he knew his head was painfully slam on the table.

"Do you want me to fucking kill you, huh… dumbass?" Zaraki threatened. Renji pat the table in surrender just like in martial arts. He releases him leaning back on his high chair and neatly adjusts his uniform. "Do you want to obtain information about the Inoue's or what?" Renji nodded and stand again in full attention.

"First Abarai, if you want to get involved in this case prepare yourself for a bigger, not just ordinary case Abarai that you can find on the streets in this slowly rotting country. Prepare yourself to get involve into international related affairs. The people behind the murder of Inoue Sora were not just small fry criminals. And the people they targeted are not just ordinary rich men. Two families of secret billionaires in this country are also involved in this murder. Two members of these families mainly their heirs are your friends, right Abarai?" Renji gulp the thick lump in his throat. He has already a feeling that there's really something wrong in everything that happened 5 years ago and now here he was being asked if he wanted to take the risk.

"I'll accept the case Sir." He seriously said looking at his Chief Officer's eyes. Kenpachi look at him for a while and burst into laughter. Renji clench his fist an obvious vein was popping out of his forehead. "Stop making fun of me old man." He threateningly thought.

"If you say so Abarai, starting today you'll be working close under me in uncovering this case. Follow my orders immediately and I assure you everything will run smoothly." Renji slam his hands on Zaraki's table.

"Why are you holding this case? Why do you have so much information about this people? And if this case involves international affairs then why didn't they just give it to the higher ups? Who are you exactly Zaraki-Taicho?" Renji bombarded him with questions. Zaraki dangerously eyed him that make Renji step back.

"I told you just follow my lead and everything will run smoothly. All your questions will be answered soon so stop slacking off Abarai. If you let your guard down you'll end up dead. Am I clear?" The last words were said aloud and in command. Abarai stand in full attention and saluted his captain.

"SIR, YES, SIR!" Zaraki walk pass Renji to his bookshelves then scan some books. He saw him pick a piece of paper and handed it to him.

"Trace and investigate all those addresses. Your first task is to find Inoue Orihime and those addresses will certainly lead you to her then after that, call me because she's under arrest." Renji look at his captain again with utmost shock.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" He thought. "Inoue was under arrest?"

…...

Ichigo was now driving back to the Kuchiki Mansion. He inform his secretary that he'll be absent for work today. He wanted to talk to Rukia sincerely with just the two of them alone. He wanted her to hear his side although there's nothing much to say but him being sorry for being such an ass. Ichigo sighed it's so hard to think of what's the right thing for him to say. He glances at his rearview mirror where he can see a white rabbit chewing his food, without a care in the world.

"You're one lucky guy, do you know that?" Ichigo asked. "You are contented on what you have and Rukia will probably like you without you doing much but chew your food and move your fluffy ears and fat butt. Then that's it you'll capture her heart." There was a brief pause as Ichigo sighed again for the second time of the day. "Life is really unfair." He said to the Rabbit.

He drives his way to the Kuchiki estate without any problem. He was glad he passes by smoothly this time. When he was near the parking lot he saw a lot of cars and he recognizes two of them one was definitely his father's car. A black Mercedes Benz and the other was Kisuke Urahara's customize Volkswagen "Beetle".

"What the hell are those two trouble makers doing in here?" He thought, immediately parking his car and hop out pressing the remote key to lock the doors. He walks to the main door, it was really alarming no guards, guarding the main entrance? Ichigo immediately run to the doorknob when he heard Rukia's voice.

"No one is going to touch our marriage!" He heard her voice trying to suppress the urge to shout. "Stop interfering with our affairs we are not kids anymore. We can very well take care of ourselves."

"Rukia, this is for the better." He heard Byakuya coolly state. Rukia stubbornly shook her head. Kisuke was delighted to see the Kuchiki siblings engaged in a verbal fight while Isshin, well he was just being Isshin.

"No, Nii-sama… Ichigo had enough of all of this manipulation you're doing to him. Do you know how hurt he was when all of you had taken Orihime away from him? What about his feelings, you can't just decide our futures like that." Rukia reasoned out. Her voice was starting to shake.

"You don't know the reasons and risk why we decided to do that." Rukia clench her fist. Isshin saw the anger in her eyes.

"Reasons?" Rukia asked with the tone of sarcasm. "You engaged us to marry each other because of these reasons we didn't even hear of. How about telling us all these reason's since you are now demanding us for a divorce?" Byakuya this time shook his head and gently put down his tea.

"You'll know soon but for now let's deal with this divorce. It's for your own safet-

"Enough! All of you enough of this selfishness!" Rukia shouted that surprise everyone inside the mansion including Ichigo who was about to barge uninvited inside. Isshin's cup of coffee was suspended half way to his mouth. Kisuke stops fanning his face and Byakuya who was about to sit straight comfortably on his couch was now frozen, starring at his sister.

"Stop hiding secrets from us; stop making excuses that everything you are doing to us was for our own good. We have feelings too and we want to live our life the way we want to. Urahara-san, Isshin-dono, and Nii-sama you have taken Ichigo away from me. You make him so cold and blinded by hatred. It's your entire fault why he become like this why we become like this. Do you know how painful it is when he takes all his anger out of me?" Rukia went to the documents and she hurriedly picks them up one by one. Isshin let her, he understands what she felt and in the first place he was against in this idea of divorce.

"No one is going to sign any divorce paper in this family and all of you leave us alone." She darkly said and walk away from them. Rukia walk then run to the front door. Her tears were now slowly falling from her eyes. She can't hold it anymore. She pushes their main door and burst out. The papers were slowly slipping and falling out of her grip.

Ichigo saw Rukia burst out of the door. It was like a slow motion for him as he watch her pass him by. He saw the tears in her eyes and he knows she was in great pain. He raises his hand and gently grabs her wrist before she can walk away. Even in front of those people who he thought was collaborating with her; she had defended him and considers more for his feelings.

"Rukia…" He gently spoke. Rukia's tear filled eyes widen in surprise. She can't believe that Ichigo was here in their mansion. Loss of focus Rukia drops all the papers she was holding.

"Kurosaki…" She dumbly said. Ichigo move down his hands to hold her hand.

"Please, spare some time for me we need to talk." He said as he looks at her straight in the eye. Rukia avert her gaze on Ichigo.

"If you are just going to ask me to return to your mansion then my answer is no." She firmly said. Ichigo's eyes reflected understanding. She was still not ready and he respects that.

"You are right I was going to ask you that today, tomorrow and forever until you come back to me but that's not all I just really want to talk sincerely with you alone." Rukia shift her eyes to meet again with Ichigo. She saw the sincerity and hope reflected on them. She nodded and Ichigo gently pulled him to his car.

"Wait the papers." Rukia said stopping both of them from their tracks. Ichigo disgustingly eyed the papers. He let go of Rukia and pick them up himself but after that he immediately torn them all apart.

"We don't need them." He surely said.

"**THANK YOU FOR READING"**

"**ALWAYS FAITHFUL"**


	9. Chapter 9

**I am Your Slave Wife**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BLEACH…  
A/N: THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS… I HOPE YOU'LL ALSO ENJOY THIS CHAPTER.**

Do you love me? I asked.  
Everything around me change  
I don't know anyone, anything anymore  
but I remember, only the fact that I love you  
is the only thing left unchangeable by anyone…

**CHAPTER 9: I AM YOUR SLAVE WIFE**

Rukia didn't feel like talking. She didn't know where Ichigo was taking her but the silence is something she was thankful and at the same time felt uncomfortable. On their way to wherever Ichigo was taking her Rukia received a message from Renji. He was telling her that he has now a reliable lead to Orihime's current location. She thought she'll be glad that at last their hard work pays but she realize that finding her is something she is now hesitating to continue. Rukia texted Renji back, thanking him for all his hard work and she also asked him to update her immediately. Finding Orihime might uncover why they are arranged into this kind of predicament. The people who plan their marriage won't be able to keep their silence. A living proof will talk why she was exiled 5 years ago.

Rukia observe the fast moving scenery outside as their car steadily past them by. She knows this place, she already guess where they are going. How can she forget such place that holds so many good memories for her and the man beside her? From the long, steady and clean river that looks like a mirror reflecting the sunny blue sky, Karakura River is always welcoming her. Ichigo park his car near a tree beside the concrete bridge. He watches Rukia hurriedly went out of his car. Rukia inhale the refreshing air of Karakura River. It didn't change one bit.

"So, you still remember this place? It's been a while since we had some time to hang around here."Ichigo said. Rukia nodded and was taken aback when Ichigo offer his hand to help her walk down closer to the river. "Let's go down." He invites her. Rukia stare at his hand for a sec and look back at Ichigo.

"You don't have to, I can handle myself-

"I insist, please let me even just this small things I can do for you." He pleads his eyes showing utmost sincerity. Rukia gave into him and they walk together down the river. Ichigo sat down on the grass legs cross. Rukia neatly tucked her skirt under her knees before sitting down a good distance beside Ichigo. She snake her arms around her knees and lays her head over them.

"Why'd you take me here?" She asked. Ichigo's eyes were focus on the river; in his intense amber eyes the river reflected its sparkling untainted water.

"This is the place where I confessed everything that I am to you. From my mother's death which was the hardest thing to get out of me, I didn't find healing even with the help of my family. The rebellious me which everyone thought was something I am proud of but they didn't know I was ashamed of myself because I take all my regrets and self-pity to others through fighting. All the remorse, loathing and my thirst for revenge and justice I told them all out here to you. You even cried with me and never let me go under the cold merciless rain." He said. As Ichigo continue talking Rukia remembered and reflected all he had said. He was right that was the time they become inseparable. They share their heart to each other letting the other see and know the inside of the other soul.

"Both of us were a mess inside at that time. At our young age we hold so many responsibilities and difficulties a normal child, young people shouldn't experience. But we had each other at that time we are together with mutual understanding, supporting each other's back." Rukia response desolately, that was at that time. She sadly thought. Ichigo nodded in conformity. He can still remember everything they had been through. From her hard kicks and punches to her witty, smart, fake sweet acts, and the infamous Kuchiki death glares. Solving high school dramas together then graduating as him the salutatorian and her valedictorian. He was glad at that time Ishida was not in the same class with them because for sure he'll snatch all their honors then college where everything was not to take lightly. They got more mature each day and he started to change his views becoming more explicit or should he say his mind was full of shit. He was like a dog out of his leash, party here, drink there, dating woman left and right. Rukia didn't stop him but she also didn't stop reminding him of the consequences. He then meets the promising star Inoue Orihime. She was beautiful and sweet. She tastes so sweet that it was addicting. And yes the first time I saw her I had taken a like on her then we got our relationship seriously with a lot of passionate, intense love making.

"Are you thinking about her right now?" Rukia gently asked. Ichigo was cut out of his thoughts. He felt his face heating up, ashamed for being so drawn in his own chain of thoughts.

"She was part of our circle. Whenever I think of those times we had in college I can't help but remember her. I'm so-

"Don't be." Rukia sharply cut him off. Ichigo shift his gaze on Rukia who has a far look in her eyes as she stares on the river. It's been a while since he had the chance to contemplate how truly beautiful this woman beside him. "She has a big part in your life." She said. Ichigo didn't move his gaze on her. He thought that yeah she has a big part in my life but right now he didn't feel like there's anyone in this world he can compare of how big Rukia's part in his life.

"Let's not talk about the past I brought you here to talk about us right now." He gently said. He will definitely say he was deeply sorry for being an ass for the past years. He was even thinking to ask Rukia to beat him if she wanted to.

"Lie on the grass and spread your arms." She ordered him. Ichigo was surprise and confuse by the sudden request but he submit to her. When he was laying flat on the grass he almost jerk up when he felt Rukia lay her head on his stomach. "Don't touch me." She coldly said. He saw her close her eyes and her face was relaxed and at peace. Ichigo do as he was told. Comforting silence sway with the wind as it blows the grass and rustles their hairs.

"I'm sorry for everything Rukia." He uttered. "I know it's too much to ask from you. You can beat me up if you want to, you can do everything you want to me. I will gladly take them all." Rukia covered her eyes with her arm. She didn't feel like opening them, tears might just come out again. "Just do whatever you want if it will make you feel bet-

"Shut up Ichigo." Rukia impassively order him. Ichigo bit his lips. "If I want myself to feel better, then I wouldn't have come here with you. Let me inform you that being right here with you make me sick. The pain in my chest is almost unbearable. I wanted to cry but I don't want to. I'm tired very tired of crying." She firmly said to him. Ichigo was having a hard time to stop himself from engulfing her in his arms. He wanted to comfort her.

"Tell me more…" He gently said. He wanted her to take it all out on him like what he did a long time ago that started a beautiful journey with them together.

"I always wanted to help and reach you but what did you do? After the marriage you let me deal with fake rich people who only talk nice when I am facing them! You know how much I hate dealing with them! They judge my whole being and see me as a disgusting rat dress in fancy clothes. You left me and worst after that in your own home, you slap me with words saying that you despise me and our friendship was nothing to you!" Rukia sorrowfully laugh.

"Fuck you Kurosaki. Playing with me like that I don't even have any idea why you hated me then I settle myself with a reason that maybe you just need some time to sort out your thoughts. That one day you'll realize I am not guilty of your heartbreak. But no, you started ignoring me, taking my rights to work at the company I work so hard to where it is now, my only way to prove myself and to them that I am worthy of being a Kuchiki. Without even looking at me you had taken all my rights but even so I swallow everything and let you do whatever you want. I am so dumb." She said her voice quiver after saying the last words. Tears are now slowly falling from her eyes.

"I tried to hold on hoping that our friendship will come back. That you'll come back the Ichigo I know. But again NO! You played with my heart knowing that I love you. You started bringing women and cheat in front of me! How dare you!" Rukia shouted getting up and strangling Ichigo. She was sitting on top of him. Her legs on both his sides, slapping him right to left, left to right non-stop.

"I hate you, I hate you, I hate you! I tried so hard to hold on, to understand you! But not a bit, even just a little feeling that I had moved your cold heart. I didn't ask much for you to love me but I CRAVED FOR EVEN JUST A TINY PIECE OF YOUR SYMPATHY! AHHHHH, I HATE YOU!" Rukia scream as she cried on Ichigo, crumpling his polo on her face as she cries everything on him. The right side of Ichigo's lips was now bleeding. Ichigo tasted the metallic and bitter taste of his blood. His cheeks sting so bad but his insides felt worst. The guilt, the sins and the pain, her pain was hastily eating him. He can't resist anymore, he engulf her with his strong arms and hold her shaking form. He can feel her tears wet his chest and the only thing he can do was to embrace her.

"This is the last time I will make you cry Rukia." He whispered and buries his face on her hair inhaling her sweet scent as he silently comforts her. "I promise."

….

"What now, I think your plans didn't work out well." Isshin seriously said it's time to get down to business. "It's time to be vigilant Byakuya. We can't take things lightly from now on. Their only goal is to bring us all down." Byakuya stare at Isshin for a while Isshin can tell that he was in a very foul mood right now.

"Go home." He unemotionally said getting up and starts to walk his way back to his office. The sound of Kisuke's fan opening sounded in the uptight atmosphere of the Kuchiki Mansion.

"Ara, but Byakuya-kun we can't hide anything from them any longer. No matter how much you tried to protect those secrets it will surely leak out soon and did you know that in anytime soon. Rukia will meet Inoue Orihime." Byakuya's eyes shown a bit of fright he was not expecting that Rukia is doing her own investigation. "The nearer she gets to her the more closer she gets to danger." Kisuke said. Isshin stand up and put his hands on his pocket.

"We are not saying that you directly lend us a hand Byakuya. I know you got a lot of pride in you but at least you can help us explain everything why they were in an arrange situation. You are after all involved in what had happened 5 years ago." He coolly explains. Byakuya nodded in agreement.

"I understand but that doesn't mean I will stop pursuing Rukia to divorce your son. When the time comes that she'll be free from him I'll take her to a place where all of you can't reach her." He said and continues walking away from them. Isshin followed him through his gaze. A weak smile was on his face.

"You know that is impossible to happen. I choose Rukia because I know she was the right woman for my son. The most faithful woman, more faithful than the changing of the four seasons." He calmly said. Kisuke stand up beside him too.

"Ara, what's that supposed to mean?" Isshin shook his head and grin at Kisuke. "You can have me as a model of what I just said. My wife had died a long time from now yet I can never compare nor look at anybody else around me. I can never compare her to any other woman in the world. I understand Rukia-chan you know." Kisuke close his fan and pat his friend on the shoulder as he made his way to the door.

"People can give everything in the name of love." Isshin nodded and follow him. Both friends stand outside the Kuchiki Mansion looking up the clear blue sky. They saw the divorce papers scattered on the ground. Isshin smiled, he will definitely protect them. He swears that to his beloved wife.

"I will never forgive who ever hurt my family now. I'll definitely make sure they'll go down this time." Kisuke saw that intense, dangerous look in his friend's eyes. He only saw that look when they secretly hunt down the killer of his late wife. He was serious.

"Yeah, and don't forget we are standing right beside you…

….

Tokyo, Ikebukuro West Gate, 1:00 PM

"Where do I deliver these fingers, Boss?" A huge man with tattoos all over his body asked a handsome calm man, sitting elegantly in his long white chair. It was a bloody mess in front of him. Two men were standing beside him. The creepy fox-faced man was standing at his right and the dark skin man in dark sun glasses was at his left.

"The four fingers on her right was for the Kurosaki's, make sure to put them in a very expensive and presentable box. We want to give them the best; we don't want to disappoint them for cheap things." He sarcastically said. "The other four was for the Kuchiki's, wrap it in a very expensive traditional box. You know Byakuya is very kin to details." He continued. The man nodded and started working, keeping his orders in mind.

"Oh, wait I almost forgot. The two pinky fingers don't forget to wrap them too. Put it in a cute box since it will be given to someone who is expecting a tiny cute little baby."

"She'll be so surprise when she saw that you know she was not use to those kinds of things." Gin sarcastically state. Tousen's forehead crease, it pisses him that he can say whatever he want in front of their boss.

"I'll kill her if she didn't." Aizen calmly said. Gin chuckled in return. It always amazes him how the mind of this man works.

"Mah, Mah… You kill pregnant woman now?" He asked astonished. Aizen cross his legs and asked Tousen to fill his glass with wine again.

"I will eliminate them all especially the Kurosaki Family. He has taken everything from me. It's time for them to pay." Aizen said, drinking his wine.

"So this is all about a long time grudge Boss."Gin pushes his luck more. Tousen was not able to hold his silence.

"You don't have any the rights to imply anything." He sharply said. Gin look at Tousen with his fake, creepy smile. The atmosphere suddenly filled with intense death auras.

"Mah, Mah… Tousen-kun, don't be such a tight ass. I was just having a little chitchat with Boss nothing personal." He chirped. Sarcasm was clear in his voice. Tousen impassively look at Gin.

"I don't like your guts. Justice should be put on you." Gin raises his brow, putting his forefinger on his lips as if he was thinking.

"I wonder what kind of sick justice you are talking abou- "He did not finish what he was about to say when Tousen raise his dagger on him Gin just smirk.

"Don't make fun of Justice a brainless guy like you will not understand that word. So you keep your mouth shut or I'll slit you-

"I like that rivalry going on with you two but do the killing later on. I still need the both of you to work for me. So save the best bloody moments for last." Aizen said with a grin on his face. Gin's eyes slightly opened showing his crimson orbs. He thought that he like how this guy gives chills down his spine.

….

Rukia's eyes were puffy and her neck hurt. These past hours of travel she was just looking outside the window without moving. She really thinks that she'll have stiff neck soon. It was so awkward inside; she wanted to end this day soon. She was very embarrassed of losing control of her emotions in front of Ichigo just a while ago. But she may not admit it to herself she feel a little better taking out all that bitterness inside her heart. Rukia's face heated up when she remembered that when they decided to leave Ichigo carry her to his car because she was so weak to walk for herself.

"Are you alright? Your face is really red. Are you feeling sick?" He asked concern for her. "Do you want us to made a stop first or have something to eat?" Rukia immediately shook her head.

"No! Just drive and take me back will you." Rukia stubbornly said. She just want to go home, she was really embarrass. Ichigo sighed and do again what she asked. After that his eyes cross with his rear view mirror and saw the bunny. He almost forgot it.

"Ah, Rukia I have something for you. Look at the back." Ichigo said. Rukia hesitant at first but afterwards she obeyed. Her eyes widen in amazement as she saw the white fluffy bunny. She immediately unbuckles her seatbelt and reach for the bunny.

"Oi, don't take off your seatbelt!" Ichigo peep. He was about to say something again when his eyes caught the smiling face of Rukia. His eyes soften. "It's hard to really let you go when you show such a happy smile on your face. It's been a while Rukia." Ichigo warmly thought.

"Where are you taking him?" Rukia asked. Ichigo who's eyes was focus on the road meet Rukia's eyes on the rearview mirror.

"It's yours, I bought that for you." Ichigo said. He saw how her eyes widen in awe. He can't help but smile for himself too.

Rukia squirm in her sit, she was having a hard time saying what she was about to say. "Tha-thanks Kuro-

"Ichigo, Rukia it's me this time, Ichigo." He softly said. Pain was carved on his face. It was painful to think that it was this late he was able to wake himself up, to go back what he was use to be. Rukia just nodded and silence again engulfs them.

When they arrived at the Kuchiki Mansion Rukia bow down to Ichigo and turn her back on him. She can't think of anything to say. But before she can walk any further Ichigo spoke for her.

"I'll see you again tomorrow Rukia. This time let's go to work together at our company." Rukia was frozen in her tracks. Is he serious? She asked to herself. Rukia face Ichigo back. She saw a faint smile on his face as he walk closer to her. Ichigo saw how surprise she was, for him now is the time to give what was rightfully hers… her freedom.

"I won't hold you back to whatever you want to do Rukia." He said. "As long as you'll find your way back to me." He said those words quietly for his self. "Just look over your shoulders and I'll be standing there." Rukia's hold on the rabbit cage tightened.

"Take care on your way." She simply said and walks away when she was inside their mansion. She leans on the huge sturdy door for support. Her heart was beating so fast that she thought she was going to have a heart attack. Rukia shrugged the idea and compose herself; she looks at the rabbit inside the cage. It made her smile and at that moment also Sasakibe arrived informing her that her brother wanted to see her immediately to his office. Rukia asked Sasakibe to bring the rabbit to her room and walk her way to her brother's office. When she arrived there she saw his back on her. He was looking calmly at the beautiful view of the late afternoon.

"Nii-sama." She said making her presence known. Byakuya turn to her, the same stoic face greeted her. "You called for me Nii-sama." Byakuya nodded and sit comfortably on his chair. She invited Rukia to sit with him.

"Why didn't you agreed with the divorce. It's for your own sake." He calmly said. Rukia knows he'll bring this up again. Her brother knows no defeat.

"Divorce is for people who wanted to run away. I am Ichigo Kurosaki's wife I have my responsibilities." She was not saying that what she was doing was neither right nor wrong. It's just that before she will let go of everything. She wanted to put everything in their right places.

"You know you wouldn't be happy with him. Let's be honest Rukia, he doesn't love you. It's wrong for you to love him." Byakuya knows his words hurt her but she needs to wake up. Being with Ichigo will just break her more.

"If it's wrong for me to love him then I don't want to be right." She said clearly. Deafening silence lingered with them.

"You have to move on Rukia. No one will stop you for doing whatever you want including me. You can enjoy your life to the fullest. You can travel around the world; you can spend as much money as you want. I am giving you full control of your life now." Rukia gently smile at her brother. She knows she was very worried of her but she was still not forgetting why she was in this kind of situation.

"Help me Nii-sama to right what is wrong by doing so tell me everything you know, all your reasons why you arrange me to marry Ichigo. I am willing to listen and understand as much as I can. Let's not keep anymore secrets to each other brother. You are the only family I have in the Kuchiki Clan. I wanted you to open up your secrets to me brother. I will understand you, so please tell me I have the rights to know. I will never go anywhere as long as my life is still hiding from the shadow of the past." She seriously said.

"How much more can you give and endure Rukia for that useless man?" He asked. Rukia look at the portrait of her sister on the wall. She has a distant look in her eyes.

"Love can take a little brother but love can also give a little more…

"**THANK YOU FOR READING"**

"**ALWAYS FAITHFUL"**


	10. Chapter 10

**I am Your Slave Wife  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BLEACH…  
A/N: WE HAVE GONE THIS FAR… THANKS TO YOU ALL… THE REVIEWS AND YOUR DIFFERENT REACTIONS ABOUT THIS STORY REALLY FIRES UP MY IMAGINATION…LOL I APOLOGIZE FOR THE LATE UPDATE. ****I TOOK A BREAK FROM WRITING AND GONE TO THE REAL WORLD FOR MY TRAINING…LOL SOUL SOCIETY WAS DEMANDING MORE TRAINING THAN I THOUGHT. LOL I HOPE YOU GET MY POINT…HAHA  
****CISUSI-SAN**** YOU CAN MAKE YOUR REVIEWS AS LONG AS YOU WANT… YOU HAVE FULL REIGN ON THAT MATTER… LOL THE ONLY THING I CAN SAY IS THAT THEY ARE ALL AWESOME. YOUR REVIEWS ARE GREAT FOR THIS STORY AND FOR OTHER STORIES FANFICTION CAN OFFER THAT'S WHY I AM REALLY THANKFUL YOU SPARE SOME OF YOUR TIME REVIEWING FOR THIS ****  
****LEEX…**** HEY! LOL THE TIME WHEN RUKIA WAS WEARING A KIMONO WAS AT DINNER… ICHIGO CAME BACK THE NEXT DAY TO TAKE RUKIA AT THE KARAKURA RIVER… NOTICE THE TIME WHEN ZARAKI AND RENJI WAS TALKING IT WAS 0900 AM. AND YES YOU ARE RIGHT AT THAT TIME HE TRUSTED ICHIGO OVER HIS SISTER. HE WAS THE LIVING PROOF OF HOW STRONG RUKIA AND ICHIGO'S FRIENDSHIP HAD BECOME AFTER OF COURSE THE DISSAPEARANCE OF INOUE. LOL I HOPE THAT CLEARS UP. THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEW.**

**CHAPTER 10: I AM YOUR SLAVE WIFE**

Ishida was surprise seeing Ichigo leaning on the wall beside his office door. He just finished an operation and now was on his break. "What dreadful winds brought you here Kurosaki?" Ishida asked as he walks closer to his office and open the door. He heard Ichigo utter a cursed before following him inside. Ishida went to his coffee maker and brought two cups of coffee. Before sitting down he offered one for Ichigo but he just shrugged. Ishida adjusted his glasses, under his gaze he knows that something happened and this guy leaning on the wall of his office with arms cross to his chest and the nasty scowl was very bothered.

"What trouble did you get yourself into now, Kurosaki?" He started. Ichigo cursed again he was contradicting if he should tell Ishida, not that he will not know. This guy has eyes and ears everywhere.

"Rukia left me." He said.

"Well, that's not surprising. What take her so long to do that?" He nonchalantly said sarcasm drip in his voice. Ichigo gave him a death glare but Ishida was not fazed. He meets Ichigo's eyes with the same cold eyes. "Don't give me that reaction Kurosaki, you know that's the truth and it's your entire fault." Ichigo sighed and look away from Ishida.

"So, what are you going to do now? Don't tell me you want her back? Oh, please Kurosaki I thought you hate her to death. You shouldn't be here right now. You should be celebrating with all your whores and drink until you pass out. She was now out of your life. Congratulations." Ishida saw how Ichigo easily crushed his small coffee table beside his mini couch. He almost forgot that this guy in front of him was very dangerous, a notorious thug before, who can't hold his temper no longer than 90 seconds.

Ishida sighed. "I will appreciate if you'll pay that." Ichigo's scowl deepens; he thought that it's a bad idea coming here. He might accidentally kill this sarcastic geek before anything else but he needs someone's opinion in his current situation. To be honest he didn't know what to do in this mess he made for himself and Ishida has been trying to straighten him up.

"She was taken by her brother. I brought her to the Karakura River just a while ago before I came here." He said. Ishida's brows raised, he was surprise to know that Rukia and let's not forget Byakuya was still letting Ichigo come near her.

"Why'd you brought her in Karakura?" Ishida asked before sipping his coffee. His eyes not leaving Ichigo who still refuse to look at him.

"I wanted to apologize." He quietly said. Ishida this time look away at Ichigo. He hated people who think that being sorry was easy to say and forgiveness was painless. He saw many death's in his life as a doctor. Some died because of incurable diseases, some because of suicide and worst some are murdered. He saw how their family cries for their lost of love ones. And he knows it's not easy to move on.

"Sorry is not enough Kurosaki and will never be." Ichigo look at Ishida this time. He knows that too but he was not just saying sorry because he wanted to be forgiven. He wanted to tell her that his sorry was also the start of change. She may not accept it but he wanted that word to be his guide to reach her again.

"She may forgive you but the pain will always be there and one's you hurt her again, she will shatter and Im afraid she'll never be able to get up. To tell you honestly Kurosaki, I don't want Rukia-san to return to you. She was such a fine woman that every man will want. If she'll only let me I am willing to take her out." Ishida felt his collar tighten on his neck and he was suddenly pull up from his chair. He saw the furious look in Ichigo's eyes and did he just saw a tiny spark of jealousy? He really can't understand what is happening to this guy. Last time he talks to him, he hates his wife and now he was jealous.

"What did you just said? Don't forget Ishida she was married to me." He angrily said.

"Don't get all riled up on me Kurosaki. I know that but I was just saying that if she'll be free from you which is easy to obtain knowing the things you have done to her. I have no doubt that men will line up to win her for themselves. To sum it up, a fine, beautiful, ideal woman like Rukia will not have a hard time looking for someone much better than you Kurosaki." He straightly said. He saw how Ichigo's face contorts as if he just heard a horrible massacre on the TV. He let go of Ishida, very frustrated of the new realization. Ishida saw how he roughly runs his hand on his hair frustrated for his own self. He was totally messed up more messed up than before.

"You know what Kurosaki if it's another woman out there. She will definitely leave you without looking back at you. They'll just forget you like some ugly paint in their nails that mismatched their new dress but fortunately for you it was Rukia Kuchiki Kurosaki we are talking about here not just other woman who left you like Inoue Orihime." Ichigo's body becomes rigid, his shoulders were tense and his eyes widen a bit at the mention of his ex-girlfriend.

"Yeah, you're right Rukia was not like her. She will come back to me, she have to come back to me." Ichigo said.

"Don't force yourself into her now Kurosaki. Let Rukia go and let her live her life the way she wanted and deserves. She's been serving and hurting under you. She deserves a break from all the people who reminds her of all her pains and that was all of you Kurosaki." What Ishida said seems to tattoo in Ichigo's mind. His voice echo in his head. He felt the heavy impact of those words inside him. Behind those words Ishida was actually telling him he don't deserve her so just back off and let her be happy. He sadly nodded and turns his back on Ishida to walk away. Ishida observe the down state of Ichigo. He still has some questions he wanted to ask him before he leaves.

"Kurosaki, don't answer me with this words because we are old friends and we are married and all those crap. "Why did you suddenly want Rukia back in your life? Why did you suddenly forgive her from all the mistakes you thought she had done to you? Why can't you just let her go? Is this just a show and the truth is…you still want her to suffer mor-

"NO! I PROMISE TO NEVER LET HER CRY AGAIN! I KNOW I DON'T HAVE ANY RIGHTS TO CHASTE AFTER HER. I KNOW THAT I HURT HER THE MOST AND SHE NEEDS A BREAK FROM ME, DESERVE SOMEONE BETTER THAN ME BUT I DON'T WANT TO TAKE MY EYES AWAY FROM HER. YOU CAN SAY WHATEVER YOU WANT TO ME, BASTARD, ASSHOLE, SELFISH I CAN TAKE THEM ALL. I JUST WANT HER BACK ALL OF HER BACK TO ME. My mother had passed away, Inoue had left me, and I can't take it anymore when Rukia will leave me too. SHE'S THE ONLY WOMAN WHO HAD LOVED ME THE MOST." And with that Ichigo opened the door and slam it close as he walk away.

"Ishida sighed. "What also took you so long to realize that Kurosaki?" Ishida quietly utter. "The big question here Kurosaki is… do you love her the way she loves you?"

…

It was late afternoon in Tokyo and the soccer game ended already. Karin's smile was as wide as the sunset raise that spread in the sky like long strip of yellow, orange and red orange ribbon. Her medal that was as big as Toushiro's palm was hanging on her neck.

"Did you feel the intensity of the game Toushiro? The whole stadium seems to shake as the people roar and get so high whenever we kick a goal!" Toushiro look over his shoulder and glance at the girl beside him. She was beaming; her face was red, describing the game with hand and leg movements. Toushiro let a rare smile escape from his lips. He was contented.

"Yeah, I can see that I am your teams coach after all." He said as he takes out the remote for his car. The remote was almost thrown off his hand when Karin bumps her butt on his back.

"That's not the reaction Toushiro! You have to go all the way! Go out with a bang! BANG! Scream! Yell! Shout! Fighting Spirit!" She said elbowing Toushiro's side.

"Your elbows are hurting me." He coolly said. Karin just laughs at him and stops hitting Toushiro. She then walks in front of him grinning. Toushiro raised a brow whenever she's like this she had some prank under her sleeves for him.

"Arigatou, Toushiro…" She gently said. Toushiro felt his heart beats faster and her voice thanking him repeat in his mind like a mantra. "I was able to get this medal with your help and I was really happy. I can now cheer Rukia-nee." She said, her voice saddened at the mention of her sister in law. Toushiro sigh and click the remote to unlock his car.

"Do you want to go out and eat dinner outside?" He asked. He may not sound obvious but he was hopeful. Karin race after Toushiro who was again opening the car door for her. Karin's hands hold the handle first and Toushiro's hand was above hers. She grins at him but Toushiro was just stoically looking at his hand above her hand.

"She loves to play and make fun of him." Toushiro thought and gently hold her hand out of the handle and let his right hand open the door for her.

"That's cheating!" He knows that was coming. He almost chuckled in her antics. Karin was not someone he can call his opposite. She was just like him, cold, distant and doesn't show a lot of emotions. She was always guarded around other people that's why seeing her playful and carefree like this was something he treasure.

"Get in, I'll take you home." He said. Karin sticks her tongue out at him then get inside his car. Toushiro can't help but shook his head as he walk to the other side and get in the driver's seat.

"Can I borrow your phone?" Karin asked. Toushiro dig his phone inside his pocket and hand it to Karin. He then starts his blue Acura Sports Wago and drive swiftly out of Seiretei Stadium parking lot.

"What are you going to do with that?" He asked.

"Call someone."

"Who?"

"Your assistant, Hyorinmaru." Karin said scanning his contacts.

"Why?"

"I'll ask him if it's ok that you'll celebrate with us." She said and put the phone on her ear. "Hello, Hyorinmaru-oji! Hai, Karin-desu… Can I borrow Toushiro for awhile? We won the soccer tournament! Hai! Arigatou… Ok, really? Haha… Thank You Oji-san. Hai, I understand. Bye…" Karin ended the conversation and hand the phone back to Toushiro.

"You don't have to call him. I can do whatever I want." Karin just nods and pulls out her own phone, removing the MVP medal on her neck and took a picture of it. The medal dazzled in the late afternoon sunlight.

"Ne, Toushiro let's get drunk today. Dad has a lot of al-

"NO…" Toushiro coolly but firmly said. "We are still minors, we can't drink." Karin scowled at him.

"But you are already eighteen and I'm sixteen. Besides you are already a lawyer and your father was the chief justice in this country and then you won a lot of cases." Toushiro gave Karin a quick cold glare.

"And your point here is?" He asked. He was alarmed. Is she drinking with her friends whenever he was not around? "Tsk, tsk… they are so dead." He darkly thought.

"My point here is its ok for us to drink since you are mature enough to handle these kinds of things. And it's not a big deal. I am with you and it's not that we are going out in the public telling people we get drunk." Karin tried her best to convince him but Toushiro was not swayed, not a slightest bit.

"Yeah, you're right I am mature enough to drink but the problem here is you are under age. And don't forget Karin I am a man who serve the Law, anyone who disobey the Law will be punished. I will not let you break any law so now if you still insist then we can drive together to the headquarters so that I can give you a formal lecture about the legal rights and duties of a juvenile like you." He straightly said. Karin's jaw drop, she can't believe Toushiro was willing to send her to juvenile court for such reasons.

"You are going to send me to jail? That is so low…" She said, leaning on her sit with her arms cross on her chest. She was stubbornly refusing his accusation. Toushiro inaudibly chuckled.

"No, I did not say I was going to send you to jail. I only said that I will inform you of your legal rights and duties as a minor. Again Karin I won't tolerate anybody who disobey the Law. You better tell me honestly if you are illegally drinking with your friends." Karin immediately rouses up from her slump position on her sit.

"Of course not! I don't even know any brands of alcoholic drinks. What made you think that? I just want to celebrate the way I saw you with your business companions whenever you brought me to those parties. You blend with adult people so well. They look up to you, never seeing you as immature, never treating you as a brat or spoiled. Well respected I was thinking that you are used to those kind of atmosphere that is why I-

"Karin this is not all about me. This is all about you. You can celebrate your own victory the way you wanted to." Toushiro said. He was having a hard time suppressing a smile in front of Karin. "Silly girl, you don't have to do anything for me, nor change yourself to suit in my world." He quietly thought. "Be you Karin." He said.

"Huh? You said something?" Toushiro just shook his head. "So, when I turn eighteen, it's ok for me to drink then, yatta!" She said raising both her hands up in the air. Toushiro's veins almost burst out of his head.

"No, you can't! I won't let you. Do you know how many people get in trouble because of reckless drinking?" Karin just laughs and imitates him as he continues his lecture about illegal and irresponsible drinking. When they were seeing the gate of the Kurosaki mansion Toushiro slow down the car. They were still a good distance away from the gate when they saw a boy carrying a nicely wrapped box.

"Who's that? Slow down, I'm going out." Karin said before Toushiro can stop her. She was already out of his car and was now running to the boy. He has a bad feeling about this. He reaches the other door where Karin exited and closes it, driving closer to the gate. He saw how the ragged dress kid hand the box to Karin and quickly run away. When he was close enough he quickly move out of the car and order her not to open the box but it was too late. Karin with a scowling face curiously opens the box. He saw the horrified look on her face as she throws the box away from her as far as possible.

"Karin!" He shouted and run to her side.

"Wha-what the he-hell is that? There are bloodied fingers in the box!" She stuttered pushing her back on the gate, shaking and scared.

"Get inside the car now!" Toushiro shouted as he cover Karin and at the same time scanning the area for any suspicious person.

"Bu-but, but Tou-

"No, buts get inside." He said opening the cars door and push Karin inside. He then reaches for his compartments and grab his disposable gloves. He strictly ordered Karin not to step outside as he put his gloves on and run to the box. Pick the fingers, examine it for a sec and put it back inside the box. Toushiro then remove the gloves on his right hand and dig his phone in his pocket.

"Hyorinmaru..." He started. "Get in the Kurosaki mansion as fast as you can we have a case, official death warnings are thrown to the Kurosaki's. After taking the fingers in here which I'll hand over to the guards for autopsy, call Kurosaki-sensei and inform him what had happened. Move quickly, call me for the results." He ordered and hangs up.

"Who dared to send this to us?" Toushiro thought as he intensely eyed the box.

…

Inside the Kurosaki Mansion

Toushiro observed that Karin was oddly quite just a while ago she was totally shaken but now she was calm yet her body was really tense. He also observe that she was sinking somewhere in her thoughts. This is what her sister always worries about her. She bottles up everything. She was afraid to show emotions knowing that someone somewhere was threatening her family. That's why she keeps herself guarded, forcing herself to toughen up for her family.

"Karin…" Toushiro begins. "Sit here with me; you need to get some rest." Toushiro offered to Karin who was leaning on the door facing their fountain.

"What if these were the same people who killed my Mom, Toushiro? Who this time are they going to take away from us? Dad? My brother? Yuzu? Me? I don't mind as long as this will be the last time they ever bother my family." She said, not averting her eyes at the fountain. Toushiro felt remorse in her words. Sacrificing other people for the sake of the other is not striking for him.

"Don't you think you are thinking too much?" He coldly said. This caught Karin's attention. He's always straight forward. He doesn't hold his thoughts, not caring if his words hurt other people or not.

"Thinking too much? You don't know how it feels losing someone you love, Toushiro. The light of this family has been taken from us. Don't you think it's normal for us to think too many possibilities that another member of this family will be killed again? Don't you think it's normal for me to think whatever it takes just to protect this family?" Karin heatedly said. Anger, regrets and deep pain mirrored in her eyes. Toushiro stoically look at her.

"You said it yourself Karin. We don't know what it feels like to lose someone we love. You know well how it hurts so now… are you willing to make us feel the same hurt as you felt when you think of stupid things such as sacrificing yourself? What good can that do? What can you do Karin to protect this family?" Toushiro state without holding back his words. Karin felt her eyes watered, Toushiro's words hurt her.

"Why do I have this feeling that you are saying I can't do anything for this family, that I am useless? Don't look down on me Toushiro just because I didn't achieve what you had achieved in your life. We are two different people I have my own ways too and I will prove to you that it's not useless!" Karin shouted. Toushiro sigh, she did not get his point. Toshiro rouse up from the couch and walk to Karin. Karin holds her ground and match Toushiro's intimidating gaze.

"Idiot, who said I was looking down at you?" Taking Karin's hand and pull her back to the couch. "I can never look down at the girl who just received an MVP award in a football tournament, can I?" He said. "You don't have to think that you have to do it on your own, remember you have me, Hyorinmaru and the others. I don't want you to do and think of reckless things. We work for Justice Karin, we will do everything, and it's our job to do everything to serve justice to the oppressed." Karin punches his arm which he did not expect. He coldly glares at Karin who was scowling back at him.

"You could have just said it in simpler words. I am not one of your geek friends." She said grinning at him.

"Geek friends? I don't have any."

"Bookworms then?" Toushiro's vein was popping out of his head. He was about to retort when the old goofy Isshin made his unusual greetings.

"I can't take it anymore I have to make my present known. I hate to interrupt your lovey-dovey moments but we have important things to talk about Toushiro-kun." Isshin playfully said.

"That's Hitsugaya for you Kurosaki-Sensei" He calmly said bowing at the old doctor. Karin's brows rise.

"Wait… wait? You two met before? I thought you didn't know him Dad?" Karin asked.

"How do you think will I know that this guy in here is very narcissistic? He's no fun at all… he won't ask questions, he just listens and still gets good grades. He won't even come drinking with his teacher!" Isshin dramatically said.

"What grades?" Now she was really confused.

"Too bad for you Sensei but I was still minor at that time. I don't want to get in trouble with you. And to clear things up for you Karin, he is my professor in forensic science. He taught me privately." Karin jaws drop.

"What the hell!" She thought. She heard his father's footstep walking to his office followed by Toushiro.

"We have things to discuss Karin. Stay here or in your room. No walking outside the house, you know it's not safe. I already send body guards for Yuzu, so rest assured." Her father seriously said and disappears to his office followed by Toushiro who nodded at her. Karin stares at the door where her father and Toushiro disappeared.

"How many more secrets can this family reveal?"

…

Renji inhale and exhale inside his patrol car. This is the last address written on the paper given to him by his captain. Truth is damned but this is it. The woman who had cause mayhem in Rukia and Ichigo's life. He had found her and brings her to the headquarters for assessment. Renji thought.

"Things will change soon for the good or bad. I will remain a friend to Rukia forever." Renji quietly swear to himself as he move out of his car and walk away to look for the house number that match on the paper. His head was moving from the paper to the house numbers as he passes them by.

"104…105…10-

Renji thoughts were interrupted when he heard a scream from the other side of the town houses. He immediately pulls out his gun and run where he had last heard the scream. Turning a sharp curve, Renji saw a pregnant woman on the ground, hyperventilating. She seems so scared at the box she just opened.

"Maam, I am a police. Are you alright?" Renji said and move closer to her. The woman look at her and he almost trip on his feet when he saw who the woman was.

"Inoue?" Renji dumbly utter. Inoue's eyes widen in disbelief. She can't believe they had found her. Renji first observe the place making sure it was safe then he put his gun down. He was about to walk closer to Orihime to help her back on her feet when she shouted not to get close to her.

"Don't come near me." She coldly said wobbling and shaking as she pulls herself up. "What are you doing here?" She asked. Renji sighed and point his gun again on her. He hates to do this especially to a pregnant woman but orders are orders. He follows it without questions.

"You have the rights to remain silent and call your lawyer but Inoue Orihime. You are under arrest." Renji authoritatively said.

….

Ichigo went home after his talk with Ishida. After shower wearing his yukata, he asked Shuuhei to bring wine at the porch facing Rukia's garden. He wanted some peace of mind. He then pours wine for himself and raise it up to toast with the early night sky.

"How do you heal a broken heart?" He silently said remembering those words asked by Rukia. Ichigo bitterly chuckled. He didn't know how at first he thought that his pain, loneliness and his own broken heart will be healed if he shut himself off to everyone and make the cause of all his misfortunes suffer in his own hands but no he felt worst every single day. And now that he thought about it deeply with his heart involve. He had realized that the only person he had hurt the most was only Rukia. And what's worst is she was also a victim like him. He didn't know how to deal rejections and pains because all he knows in life was to take pleasure in all the things that this sinful world can offer. Always have a good time, take whatever you want, forget others enjoy life the way you wanted to and all the shit an ignorant and foolish person will say to his useless self. Who thought he knows everything about the world.

"I was so caught up with my own happiness, forgetting that the people around me seek happiness too." He thought. "Regrets really come at the end." He lamentably said. "God if you are listening, I know I am not worthy to ask you this but give a chance to change. Guide me on what I should do to correct all my mistakes. To have the wisdom and strength to put her heart back to pieces." Ichigo stands up from his sit and walk to Rukia's garden. The flowers looks so beautiful but he can feel they are lonely. She was personally talking and taking care of them. "I bet you missed her too, right?" Ichigo said to the flowers. Ichigo was about to walk further in the garden when Shuuhei called for him.

"Master, Kurosaki-sama was on the phone he wanted to talk to you immediately. He said it was important." Shuuhei said. Ichigo's brows knitted he didn't want to talk to that old goat. He doesn't have any good things to say to him.

"Tell him I was not around-

"He told me Master if you still refuse to talk to him I should tell you that it involves the safety of the family, Inoue Orihime and Rukia's safety." Now that caught Ichigo's attention. He grabs the phone from Shuuhei and dismissed him.

"What is this all about now old man?" He rudely said. He was slightly taken a back when he heard the very serious Isshin on the other line.

"Come home for a while now my rebellious son. It's not the time to drink wine and relax in your own haven. Someone is trying to destroy the family. We just receive a death threat and this person who was involved to this was also the reason why we decided to exile Inoue Orihime. I will tell you everything you want to know and you can decide for yourself on which path do you want to take. Son, this is serious your family needs you. Grow up make your lovely mother in heaven be happy and proud of you." And with that the line was cut leaving a very stunned Ichigo. He really didn't understand the whole thing his father had said but it was clear to him. His family was in a great danger and they need him.

**THANK YOU FOR READING…**

"**ALWAY'S FAITHFUL"**


	11. Chapter 11

**I am Your Slave Wife**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BLEACH…  
A/N: YOH, THANK YOU AGAIN FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS AND I HOPE THIS WILL SPICE UP THE WHOLE STORY… Thank you!**

**CHAPTER 11: I am Your Slave Wife**

Renji walk outside their small balcony bringing with him cans of beer. Tatsuki was already sounding asleep at their room. He tired her out making love until one of them relinquish. Renji smirk when their last activities cross his mind. He gets hot just the thought of it but he did not come outside just to get some fresh air, every time he tried to sleep the happenings of this day replayed in his mind like a movie. He was contradicting what to do, it was not his place to tell Rukia everything and he wanted to keep her safe. Telling her where she can find Inoue will just get her closer to danger. Inoue was involved in the hitch deeper than he can imagine. Taking a nip of his beer, Renji felt the cold wind hit his muscular body. He was wearing nothing but a low waist pants, showing his tattoo that go down to who knows where. He then lean down on the railings with his arms supporting his upper weight as he remember everything that happened after arresting Inoue Orihime.

…

"_I will not run away but please Abarai-san, put your gun down. My daughter is watching at us." Renji followed the direction of Orihime's eyes and saw a young girl with dark brown hair, clutching her devil bat stuff toy. She was just stoically staring at nothing. Renji immediately tucked his gun under his belt. He doesn't want to involve children nor let them see things use in violence._

"_I've been given orders, you understand what that means right?" Renji said. Orihime nodded and walk to her daughter. Renji move closer to the box and to his surprise he saw two bloodied pinky fingers._

"_Can you please throw that away from here Abarai-san? I am at the very delicate stage of my pregnancy. I can't handle those kinds of things." Her face contorts as if she was going to throw up. Renji quickly draw out his handkerchief and pick the fingers putting it back in the box. He was not going to throw it since; for sure it involves another case._

"_Can you hear first what I am going to say Abarai-san?" Renji look at Orihime and saw her serious yet pleading eyes. He nodded and accepts her invitation to have coffee with her inside. Renji quietly observe the house. He can tell that she just accommodates this place. There are still boxes that are not opened._

"_We just move here around two and a half weeks." She said from the kitchen bringing a tray with two cups of steaming tea. "We've been moving from time to time. It's really tiring, you know?"_

"_Are you running away from us, the police?" Renji straightly asked. Orihime slightly shook her head._

"_It's better to be chase by the police than them." She sadly said. "Don't ask any more questions about who they are Abarai-san. You'll only endanger yourself. I invite you inside my house because I want to warn you. It's better for you to not get involve with me. Consider that as an advice from your old friend." Orihime said distributing the cups of tea._

"_I appreciate that Inoue but I am a cop now. My job is to maintain public order, solve and prevent crimes. Now, if you have more to say involving this conspiracy then you better come to our headquarters. We will hear your side from there. I am sorry if you can't keep things privately from now on. But then again you really don't have to worry unless you are guilty of doing something wrong." Renji seriously said. _

"_I understand, please watch over my daughter as I get dress." Renji again look at the emotionless kid. She even surpasses the coldness of someone he knows._

"_I didn't mean to be rude but is she always like that?" Orihime sadly look at her daughter before standing up._

"_She's sick… she can't talk and doesn't show any emotions." _

"_I'm sorry to hear that." Orihime just gave him a gentle smile and continue to get dress. At the police station Zaraki Kenpachi was manic. He was grinning at Renji and cruelly pats his back which he really didn't appreciate. His ways of saying job well done was also his way of giving him serious back injuries. _

_When the giant monster went inside the interrogation room he felt sorry for the pregnant Inoue inside. He knows she was scared of their captain. Who wouldn't be? From the weird eye patch, monstrous height, spiky long hair and let's not forgets the evil grin and thunderous cackle. He was someone you don't want to mess up. Before his captain can start his questioning, a man with spiky blue hair who smell like trouble came to their headquarters and bravely or should he say insanely challenge their whole division. The man was known as Grimmjow Jagerjaques who was the father of the child Inoue Orihime was carrying. Their captain invited the said man. Renji can never forget the insane look of their captain. He was more please that this Grimmjow man came._

"_Punk, I know men like us often get over protective to our mate especially when she's pregnant. I know that because I almost kill someone when he accidentally bumps my pregnant wife Unohana on the road. It was his fault I don't tolerate absent minded people but punk you should know your place huh? I also don't tolerate stupid people like you who thought that he can challenge my whole division." Zaraki Kenpachi's face was just a breath away from Grimmjow who was sprawl on the table from the other side. His neck was at Zaraki Kenpachi's mercy. Inoue can't help but hold her sobs, scared that she'll make the man in front of them angrier. She didn't know that Zaraki was not angry at all, he was having fun, a lot of fun._

"_Why'd you take her here?" Grimmjow irritably asked as he yanked away Ken's hand. _

"_You know damn well why I had taken you two here. Now, you better start talking even if you don't want to talk. You still don't have any escape I can still hold you in here as the former members of the ESPADA. How many people did your organization murdered? Huh? Grimmjow? Or should I call you Sexta Espada." Renji nearly spit out his coffee after hearing the world Espada. His little joke on Rukia was for real. He can't believe that he was seeing the real members of the Espada who disappeared without a trace 5 years ago. _

"_We will tell you whatever we know but please, we need protection if you want us to testi-_

"_Orihime! What the hell are you talking about?" Grimmjow shouted at her. _

"_I am tired of always running away. What future can we give to our child if we keep running from our past, from who we truly are Grimmjow. If Ulquiora was still alive he will also choose this decision for Schii and me." Grimmjow look at Orihime's eyes which was now filled with tears. His eyes then travelled down to her swelling stomach. He was now going to be a father his decision is not only for his own good. He was still having a hard time adjusting to the new him. He was after all the former Sexta Espada; he was one of the strongest and most feared in the underworld. _

_After a long silence on Grimmjow's side he started talking. The whole division was engrossed listening to his stories. It was gruesome, inhuman but at the same time they can't help but be awed by the genius criminal behind their organization. Their leaders planning for illegal operations are at its perfection plus he knows how to choose his people to perform such operation and they are not just ordinary criminals. They are highly trained like the blue haired man before them, the father of Inoue's first child also a former espada, who has a higher rank than Grimmjow himself. He died 5 years ago protecting his unborn child and girlfriend. He then entrusted his family to Grimmjow and now she was with him starting their own family._

Renji tossed away his last can of beer. He was thinking now that the organization was back and had one goal to focus. He can't shrugged the idea that they will certainly be working their ass out and put their life in the line of death.

"Ichigo, you better straighten up your will and prepare yourself for war to protect your family. Things will get nastier than what you can imagine…"

…..

Earlier that night at the Kurosaki Mansion…

Ichigo was surprise to see Byakuya, Rukia, his sisters, Toshirou Hitsugaya, Urahara Kisuke, his wife Yoruichi and Jushirou the father of Toshirou who was also the current Chief Justice of the country. Ichigo met his father's eyes.

"Son, please sit with us. We will tell you everything and answer all your questions. Ichigo and my third daughter we are all the people behind your arrange marriage except for your sisters and Toshirou-kun here." Isshin begin.

"Before we start I wanted the both of you to know that all the decisions we made from the past was all for your own good. As your guardians we only wanted one thing and that is to protect the both of you and this family." Isshin sincerely said. Rukia's hands begun to sweat and Ichigo shift from his sit uncomfortable.

"Inoue Orihime your ex-girlfriend was the younger sister of Inoue Sora. He works for the Kuchiki Corp. as an accountant. Byakuya's grandfather trusted him with most of the funds in one of the biggest branches of the Kuchiki Corp. in Karakura." Yoruichi slide down a picture of Inoue Sora on the table.

"He was murdered when you two was still in high school. We found his body near our division in Yokohama." Yoruichi stated. Rukia and Yuzu grasp for air after hearing the horrible faith of Inoue's brother.

"Why was he murdered?" Rukia bravely asked.

"He committed treachery to our family Rukia." Byakuya spoke this time. The youngster's eyes widen in disbelief that includes Rukia and Ichigo.

"Di-did you order to murder him Byakuya?" Ichigo accusingly asked. Byakuya turn his cold eyes at Ichigo.

"Use your head Kurosaki. The Kuchiki family will never use such low method of punishing useless people. Death was such a quick escape." He coldly said.

"Ara, Ichigo-kun… Inoue Sora was not just an ordinary office worker. He was one of Aizen's minions. All the funds he had bootleg from the Kuchiki's were use by Aizen to widen his influence and to transact other illegal operations across the country and abroad. He wanted to change his life and tried to sabotage Aizen and disappear forever with his sister but he was caught by Aizen and was killed." Kisuke explained.

"Who is this Aizen? What does he has to do in all of this. I think it's the police job to take action about him." Ichigo said looking at Yoruichi who just smirk at him.

"He was my half brother Ichigo." Ichigo and his sister's jaws drop from what they just heard came out from their father's mouth.

"What trash are you talking about old man?" Ichigo was frantic he never heard that his father has a brother. The last time he checks he was the only son and heir of the Kurosaki Empire.

"I am telling you the truth. My father committed adultery to my mother… until your grandfather's last breath he was regretting what he had done to your grandmother. Your great, great grandfather Yamamoto didn't want to disgrace the family so he banish and paid the woman to leave with her child. But it was such a small world. Aizen's mother married another businessman who was a business partner with the Kurosaki's. Aizen was a very ambitious young man. He wanted everything to be on his way that's why when his mother told him he was also a Kurosaki. He wanted to get what was rightfully for him. I was willing to share with him everything but except for one thing." Isshin pause for a while taking a deep breath. "Your mother." After the mention of their mother Yuzu started crying. Ichigo was stunned he didn't know what to say. Karin was lost in her thoughts. Rukia was worriedly looking at the Kurosaki sisters.

"After my secret investigation regarding your mother's death with this great people in here I had found out who killed her." Ichigo's body stiffen, Karin raise her head to her father. "His underground name was Grand Fisher. He was one of Aizen's men in the underground organization he had founded called Espada. He's back now to continue his vengeance against us." Karin didn't want to cry but her tears voluntarily falls down. Rukia was being absorbed by the sad emotions the Kurosaki's were feeling. She can't help but cry with them too.

"Ichigo, Inoue was a member of Espada. He was hired by Aizen after her brother's death. He had taken advantage of her pain and put wrong things in her mind like revenge for her brother. Your first meeting with Orihime was planned; your relationship with her has been plotted by Aizen. He wanted both our family to fall down starting from the inside, starting from you. She tried to use you, son to penetrate inside the family" Ichigo clench his fist so hard that his nails started to break into his skin. Pain was clear in his eyes.

"I am sorry Rukia-chan. I thought you two will just be fine getting married to break Aizen and Inoue's plan. We all saw how you care for my son but I think we were wrong. We never thought that Ichigo will truly fall in love with Inoue. I am also sorry son for breaking your heart I thought you weren't serious about her. I am just trying to protect you. I don't want anything to happen to you knowing that your mother had risk her life just to protect you. It was now my turn, to protect this family no matter what." Rukia can't help but think how unfair everything is for her. She knows it was wrong to feel like this but they had played and used her feelings for Ichigo without them knowing it was the most precious thing she had in her life. As if Byakuya was able to read her sisters thoughts he had spoken such unexpected things.

"Before the arrange marriage gets any deeper I asked you if you want to come with me to London and just forget everything but you refuse telling me you don't want to leave that boy. I had always given you a choice Rukia and you always choose to be with him." Byakuya coldly said. Ichigo move his gaze to Byakuya and to Rukia whose eyes were tightly shut, tears falls like endless droplets of rain. Her hands were firmly clenched on her lap. He didn't want to see her like that he never thought it will hurt this much.

Karin pitifully looks at her kind sister in law. She was such a brave, strong and wonderful woman. She had done everything for her brother. How lucky can her brother be to find such a rare friend, lover who truly love him despite all the chaos his family and his life had.

After some warnings, planning and regulations to protect every member of the family they decided to end the meeting. Everyone was having different emotions as they exited the Kurosaki Mansion. Some are feeling the determination to protect; some are loathing, self pity, regrets and remorse. Before Rukia can exit the Kurosaki Mansion with her brother Karin and Yuzu came to her holding a medal.

"Rukia-nee, this is for you. I wanted to give this to you the medal I won as MVP from a soccer tournament." Karin said.

"I can't accept that Karin-chan that's something precious to you-

"No, Rukia-nee… you are more important to us. We can never thank you enough for taking care of my brother and this family. This medal was just a symbol of how much I respect you with Yuzu here. We are not going to beg you to stay for my brother. You are free now to choose whatever you want Rukia-nee. You have taken care of us for a very long time. We wanted you to know that no matter what decision you make in life from now on. We will always be here for you waiting and loving you." Rukia's tears were back in full force. She was so move by Karin's words.

"Come here you two." Rukia said engulfing the two girls in a hug.

"We love you Rukia-nee. Please, keep yourself safe and healthy." Yuzu said. Isshin saw the heartwarming exchange a sad yet warm smile escape from his lips.

"Rukia-nee, The Most Valued Person in the Kurosaki Family reminiscent of our Mom…" Yuzu and Karin unanimously said putting the medal on Rukia's neck.

…

Rukia walk with her brother to their car. She was slightly feeling better after her talk with the Kurosaki sisters. Rukia held the medal to her chest, a gentle smile emerge from her lips.

"They are very sweet and caring. I know Karin and Yuzu that you want me to reconcile with your brother but I don't know how to escape my own remorse towards him. I am afraid to forgive because I don't want to be hurt anymore." Rukia sadly thought.

"What do you want Kurosaki?" Rukia move her attention ahead where she saw Kurosaki standing before her brother's white Limousine. Ichigo ignored Byakuya and walk passed him. He moved closer to Rukia his lips grazing her forehead. He was standing so close that she can feel his warm body warm her through.

"I wish we could be laughing instead of standing here asking you "Do we really have to end this night like this?" Rukia can we make it last somehow. I don't want to leave all alone. Please, come with me even just this night." Ichigo plead. Rukia step back from Ichigo and look away from him.

"I don't want to-

"Please don't say anything tonight Rukia if you'll just going to say goodbye." Rukia can hear the sorrow behind his husky voice. "I'm begging you just this night, stay with me."

"You played a dirty trick on me, up to now I am another ill-fated lover. I never hated myself as much as I do now." Rukia coldly whispered at Ichigo. She then turns to her brother and respectfully bows down to him. When she met his eyes she can read into them the thoughts of her brother saying "You made a mistake again." Rukia sadly nodded at her brother in understanding and walk away to the direction of Ichigo's car. Ichigo walk after Rukia. He tried to see her face but it was shadowed by her hair.

"Don't assume anything Kurosaki. I can't still forget what you've done to me. I don't want to care for you anymore but look at me now, walking and staying with you for the night. There's some serious problem within me." Ichigo quietly listen to her. Rukia's words hurt him but this is better than spending the night without her. He opened the passenger's door of his car for her. When both of them was settled inside Rukia pull her legs up to her sit and put her arms above her knees then hide her face on her arms.

"Why are you so selfish Kurosaki? Are you taking advantage of my feelings for you again? Why do you still want me to stay with you knowing you only make me remember all the bullshit you've done to me? Do you really mean it? What you said before that the whole point why we are together is not me, not you are supposed to be happy?" Ichigo had seen everything in her eyes happiness, sadness, pain, regrets and sorrow but never the look of surrender and hopelessness.

"We had uncover the truth behind this marriage… the reasons are acceptable and now nothing are holding us back. We are free from the mystery of the past. I don't want to be a slave of my feelings for you Kurosaki, not any longer. It's time to let go of everything. We can never fixed how broken our relationship had become. It's better for us to end this mar-

Rukia did not finish what she was about to say when Ichigo grabs her face and silence her with his lips crushed on her. Rukia tried to fight him but Ichigo's hold on her just tightens. The kiss was forceful at first but when Ichigo's lips started to demand more it became more gentle and passionate.

….

Ichigo and Rukia arrived at the Kurosaki Mansion. Ichigo lead Rukia to his room and kiss her again. Rukia let him, her mind scream to stop him but her heart and body didn't want to.

"I will remember this Ichigo your kisses, your rough hands gently caressing every inch of my body, the passion and lust in your eyes, the warmth of your body and the pleasure that only you can give. I will remember them all." Rukia sadly thought. She felt Ichigo gently laid her down to his bed and climb above her. She felt his face buried at the crook of her neck as his lips ravish her skin. Rukia can feel how strong and powerful this man above her. With shaking hands she touches him feeling his strong muscles under his sun kissed skin.

"No wonder any woman will want you. You are beautiful." She thought again. She heard him passionately breathe her name as his hands gone under her dress and move her skirt higher and higher until it exposed her body. Ichigo had swiftly removed all of Rukia's and his clothing. She can see how he lust for her body. He was raggedly breathing scanning her naked body from head to toe. She met his eyes that were telling her he was going to be gentle. It was the first time she experience such gentle pain and intense pleasure.

After their love making Ichigo was sound asleep on Rukia's naked chest, his strong arms engulfing her petite body closer to him. Rukia was on her side gently running her small fingers on his sweaty, unruly mane. She had given everything to Ichigo. She has nothing left for her anymore but memories.

"Thank you Ichigo. It was such a pleasant dream." Rukia said kissing Ichigo's forehead as tears run down her eyes. "Goodbye, Ichigo… I'm going to breathe for the first time on my own. "

….

Private Cemetery in Tokyo, 12:00 AM

One look at the guard sitting inside the guard house, he seems to be sleeping and ease up of his job but no he was actually dead his faith was sealed when he refuse to let a man with heavy rimmed glasses enter the property. The said man's car enters the cemetery like nothing happened. His jaguar XJ220 stops at a certain grave stone, its headlights lighting the particular area. His leather shoes tick tock as he exited from his car, holding with him a bottle of champagne and bouquet of white flowers. He adjusted his tie and check his perfectly flatten brown tux for the last time after removing his glasses and flip backwards his dark brown locks. His handsome face can make the dead rise up from their grave.

"It's been a while Sensei." Aizen said walking closer to the grave. He then put the flowers on her grave smiling at the photo of a woman with long wavy hair. "You still make the butterflies in my stomach flutter whenever I see your face even if this face of yours was already frozen by time." Aizen opened the champagne with a loud popping sound and take out two wine glasses filling them with the wine.

"It was nice to see you again. I miss you…" He said raising his glass in the air. "I wouldn't be visiting you here if only you had chosen me. I'll give my all to have just one more night with you. I'll risk everything to feel again your fingers combing my hair as I sleep in your lap after school. A gentle woman like you should have chosen someone like me who can protect you not some who only have a silver spoon on their mouth. I am selfish and I want everything only for myself including you but look at what he had done. He had taken you away from me and I'll make him pay for that. Everything…" Aizen said his expression darkening.

"Don't you worry I will take care of your children. They were after all supposed to be our children if only you let me have you. I love you forever Masaki-sensei and now that I am back watch me as I shake their whole world once again." He said pouring the remaining wine on her grave. Aizen silently stood for a while with his hands inside his pocket, watching the picture of his unrequited love. He had let love burn him and let the darkness in his heart consume him. He can never walk in the light that's why he will rule over darkness until he will meet her again.

**THANK YOU FOR READING…**

"**ALWAYS FAITHFUL"**


	12. Chapter 12

**I am Your Slave Wife**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach…  
A/N: Hey, I'm still alive! Lol Thanks for the reviews…**

**Chapter 12: I am Your Slave Wife  
**

Rukia's hands sensually run on Ichigo's arms, feeling his warm skin on her palms. She wanted to remember how his skin felt on her palms. They've never been this close before in their life together. Rukia kissed Ichigo's forehead before carefully untangling Ichigo's arms on her body. She gently moves out of his bed and quietly put her clothes on, not averting her eyes at the peacefully sleeping carrot-head. He looks so handsome and sensual with only his lower half body covered by the bedspread. Rukia sadly smile.

"I love you Ichigo everybody knows that." Rukia said sitting back on the side of the bed fully dressed as she softly touches his orange locks. "But I need to find the old me; I need to find myself, my inner strength again Ichigo. In that way I might be able to love you whole heartedly without feeling the pain you have cause me. The wounds are so deep Ichigo that even if you tell me right at this moment that you love me… I still choose to run away from you." Tears started to form in her eyes. He looks so vulnerable. She had always kept her promise to protect him.

"I had stayed even though I was hurting because I don't want to leave you alone in the shadows of our past. But it's different now; this marriage can never hold us together strongly Ichigo. The foundations are so weak because love was not included. It easily crumbles like a castle built in sands." Rukia silently let her tears go.

"You understand that right?" Rukia asked pressing her hand on her mouth to restrain the sounds of her sobs. "When we meet again I hope I can smile at you and face you head on. Goodbye… strawberry." Rukia whispered as she takes off her wedding ring and put it on Ichigo's pinky finger. She then grabs her bag and quietly walks out of his room. Rukia looks for her phone inside her bag and dial the Kuchiki Household's telephone number. As she waits for the other line to answer, Rukia's eyes meander around the place where she was cage of sadness but at the same time she didn't want to forget, there are amazing people living in this place and she didn't want to forget them because they were all too precious for her.

"Hello, you are calling the Kuchiki Households. May I help you?" A gentle voice of a woman answered. Even if it was already past midnight there's still servants on duty in case of emergencies like Byakuya arriving in Japan without notice.

"Good Morning… this is Kuchiki Rukia. Sorry to bother you but can you send a chauffeur to get me here in the Kurosaki Mansion as fast as you can and can you please inform my brother that I will arrive soon and we have important things to discuss about flying back to Europe." Rukia said. After confirming that the maid had understood her request Rukia thank her and hang up. Rukia slowly walk down the stairs that she remembers so well. She looks at the white couches; she can still see her husband and all the women he had brought to hurt her. She then proceeds to her garden that was still healthy and full of flowers.

"You all look beautiful." She said as she gently caresses a rose in her palms. "Please, continue to give color to this place while I am gone. Many of them will probably come here and take all their feelings on you. So please in my place listen to them faithfully." Rukia said a sad smile was visible in her beautiful face. Around 1:00 AM Rukia's chauffeur arrived escorting her out of the Kurosaki Mansion when they were about to move out of the Kurosaki gate. Rukia lowers down the windshield of the car and bids goodbye to the guards on duty, thanking them and reminding them to always take care of themselves. As soon as she reaches the Kuchiki mansion she was immediately ask over to her brother's office. She quietly smile at her brother who was elegantly sipping his expensive tea. He was already dress in business attire and different types of paper were on his table. One of them was her divorce paper.

"Sorry for waking you up this early brother." Rukia apologize as she walk closer to her brother and sit down on the chair before his table. Byakuya shook his head and look at Rukia directly into her eyes.

"Are you sure you want to fly back with me in London? Rukia, I am very pleased of your decision but I don't want you to regret on this later." He stoically said.

"I made up my mind brother. It's time for me to find healings. I won't be selfish to myself anymore besides I think it's time for me to spend more time with you and help you run the business. Although I know I won't be of much help knowing I am in collaboration with the eminent business tycoon like you brother." Rukia good heartedly joke at her brother who just quietly chuckled.

"I am quite aware of that." This made Rukia grin at her brother. He knows how to throw a good come back after all. It's such a rare thing for her brother to just go with the flow.

"These are all the papers that will set you free. Anything else you want me to bring up for you Rukia?" Byakuya asked. Rukia eyed the papers on the table from divorce papers to pass port, visas, cards, license certificates and etc.

"Thank you for everything brother these are all I need… but I have one request brother. I wanted to sign the papers that will have all the rights of the Kuchisaki Corp. to be on Ichigo's name and can you also send our highly trained body guards to guard the Kurosaki's. I wanted to assure their safety before we depart. I won't be able to leave peacefully knowing they are not well protected from the treats of Aizen." Rukia sincerely said. Byakuya thought that she was still giving them too much but he did not voice it out. He agreed without questions if it will make them leave this place faster than what he had planned.

"He was very lucky to be loved by you unconditionally, Rukia." He silently thought.

Around 3:00 AM the Kuchiki's are driving their way to the air port. Rukia was securely cradling the bunny cage on her lap as she observes the peaceful city through the window of their car.

"When did you have a real bunny?" Byakuya stolidly asked eyeing the fur ball from the side of his eye.

"He gave it to me."Rukia answered smiling at the cute cottontail.

"I see." It was Byakuya's short answer. "It was a good move to give her a bunny but too bad Kurosaki it was too late." He thought feeling triumphant.

….

A tall man in his twenties wearing a v-neck T-shirt under a fur hooded jacket impassively walk his way to the escalator ignoring several flight attendants trying to flirt with him. He came to Japan for a vacation not to hook up with air heads. He never wants a woman who was only attracted by his looks. He wants a woman that will stay with him through thick and thin. Faithful, beautiful someone who can understand that pain and love are always together because trials in life can never disappear. Considering the fact that humans are selfish, always want others to like them and feel precious to them. Hiding who they truly are afraid of rejections. That's why a little pain and trials will immediately bring them down. How can you feel real love if you haven't experience trials and pain? He always wonder if he can still find someone in this sinful world that will love him unconditionally because if you'll willing to ask him he may not look like what seems true. He was willing to give his all in the name of true love. That's why when he saw the woman walking her way to the escalator opposite to him, going up he can't help but stare. She was wearing a black fitted mid length, long sleeve turtle neck dress her hair was neatly tied in a bun. A stoic man steps in first on the escalator it was like a slow motion for him as his escalator move down. He saw how she looks back from where they came from and bow down as if silently saying her best regards to someone. What caught his attention the most are the tears that started to form in her beautiful eyes. He felt it, he can't explain it but he felt like he can understand her. She was in great pain, to her eyes nothing shines however her face shows the determination to stand up again.

He almost trip when it's time for him to step out of the escalator. He immediately brings his eyes back on the woman and check where she was going. He saw she enter the area for passengers who have early trip to London. He quickly digs out his phone and calls his escorts assigned by his father.

"Oji, tell my father I've change my mind. I'm going somewhere colder; Japan is too warm for my own good. See you some other time. Bye." He said without waiting for the other line to answer. "Heh, I'm going back to the place I just came from." He thought chuckling for his own rashness.

….

Ichigo groaned he had a wonderful night last night. He had never thought that making love with Rukia was that amazing. Now, he was more determined to not let her go, not away from him. Ichigo excitedly move his arm on the other side of the bed to hold Rukia closer to him but found nothing on his bed. He quickly opened his eyes in panic checking if Rukia was really not there.

"Rukia!" Ichigo called putting on his pants. When she did not answered he immediately make his way outside his room to check if she was in the living room or her garden but he didn't see any signs of Rukia being in there. "Where is she?" he asked to himself. He then saw Hanatarou walking from the kitchen. He walk to him and asked if he saw Rukia.

"Eh? I thought you know Kurosaki-dono. The guards inform us just now that Lady Rukia left very early this morning." Hanatarou said.

"What? Where did she go?" Ichigo was starting to have a bad feeling but he ignores it. Rukia will not do that to him. He thought trying to shrug the sickening feeling inside him. Hanatarou was about to answer him when Shuuhei interrupted them.

"Master, Kurosaki-sama arrived just now." Shuuhei informed him. Ichigo's scowl deepens.

"What was that old man doing in my house this early in the morning?" He irritably thought. "Tell him I don't have time for all his shit." Ichigo said and was about to go up stairs again to get ready for the day and look for Rukia.

"This is no shit my son. You better see what I've got for you." He said raising the long brown envelope. Ichigo turns around to his father and stare at the envelope. Isshin walk to him and hand him the papers.

"What's this old man paper work?" He started opening the envelope and check what was inside. His eyes widen in disbelief. The first thing he saw was their divorce papers with Rukia's sign on it. "Where did you get this trash old man?" He furiously asked.

"Let's sit down first Ichi-

"ANSWER THE FUCKING QUESTION OLD MAN!" Ichigo shouted that make Hanatarou quiver.

"It was from the Kuchiki Mansion personally delivered by Byakuya's personal assistant Sasakibe." He calmly said. Isshin saw confuse and dreadful expression in his son's eyes as he check again the papers as if making sure he was not just hallucinating. "Son, calm down…" Isshin gently said. He knows Ichigo was trying not to break, he knows that his son has been suffering for too long and he was afraid that this breakdown might really ruin him this time.

"Calm down! You want me to fucking calm down when Rukia just signed our divorce papers!" He yells at his father. Walking back and forth not knowing what to do. He was very confused. "I need to see her. Fucking Byakuya is probably behind this shit." He said instantly making his way up the stairs again.

"Son, I'm afraid you will not meet both Byakuya and Rukia. I went there just now to confirm those papers and I'm afraid you wouldn't see them there anymore. They had left the country." Ichigo shook his head left and right didn't want to accept what his father just said.

"Rukia left Japan? That's ridiculous. We just, we just… she left me?" Ichigo said to himself still refusing to comprehend the truth. He quietly stride to his room, shoulders stiff, hands clench into a tight fist, his nails breaking his skin, his hair shadowed over his face. He was going down. After closing the door of his bedroom, Ichigo stand beside it for a while his breathing were labored. Face down on the floor; his eyes caught again the envelope and with all his strength he throws it on the wall opposite to him. The contents of the package burst out of the envelope including the picture of him and Rukia back in high school. After seeing the picture Ichigo lost it and throws everything he saw inside his room.

Isshin can hear the violent outburst of his son, he can hear furniture's going down, glass breaking and things thrown up on the wall. Shuuhei and Hanatarou look at Isshin for advice on what to do. Isshin just shook his head.

"Let him be for now. No words will comfort him. He's too disrupt for comfort you'll just get beaten if you will try to make him feel better." Isshin said knowing his son well. "Prepare cigarettes and wine for him he will need those, just let him deal his inner turmoil for now. He was mourning for his lost and I bet he was drowning his self again in self pity and guilt. He is thinking that he won't be able to get up again." Shuuhei and Hanatarou just dumbly nodded at the head of the Kurosaki. He was not always with his son but he knows him too well. He was an amazing father taking aside the fact that he often does crazy things like sneak attacks on their Master.

Ichigo's room was in chaos. The huge bookshelf was down, books scattered everywhere, broken vase, lampshades, figurines, and glass scattered on the floor. Ichigo was sitting on the floor at the dark corner of his room. His hand was bleeding and his naked upper body was glistening with sweat. He looks so messed up holding the picture of him and Rukia.

"My skies are turning gray again…Rukia." He grievously said burying his face on his arms letting go of his pain.

….

"EXPWY NO.5 Ikebukuro Line turning to Okubo-dori. This is line 2. Suspect cars confirm… two white vintage Toyota corollas and one red Innova. We are chasing them now. I repeat we are chasing them now." Renji said on the radio as he restrains himself not to slam his own head on the window. He shouldn't have let Ikaku drive for him.

"Yeehaa! This is for killing Yumichika you motherfuckers." He yells and slams the bumper of their car on the Toyota Corolla before them. The car zigzags and rams the properties on the side of the road before stopping.

"What the hell you dumbass! Are you getting us killed?" Renji yelled as he take out his gun and move out of the car. Ikaku just maniacally laugh and move out of the car too, pointing his gun on the ruined car and charge forward. Renji pull out his radio and broadcast the latest update.

"One car down, one car down. Checking for casualties… we are still hot on their tails. Block all nearby roads. Suspect heading to Shinjuku-ku. I repeat suspect heading to Shinjuku-ku. This is line 2." He said and heard their captain said affirmative. He can imagine the manic grin of their captain. He enjoys stuff like this.

Just as he said Captain Kenpachi Zaraki of Karakura Division 13 was patiently waiting for his prey at the intersection of Okubo-dori and Gaienhigashi-dori with his swat team at the back of his amphibious vehicle a 4X4 Military Jeep. He was equipped with an all black swat uniform over a bullet proof vest and a M16A4 ASSAULT RIFFLE ready to lock and unload.

"Come now motherfuckers, it's time for your grilling only if you get lucky and not meet straight away your maker." Zaraki thought hungrily, grinning for himself. If these fuckers spill out the beans they'll be closer to Aizen's turf. Oh, how he love to exchange bullets with that sucker. He just lost 4 of his men. He is going to make him pay for that real soon. Two over speeding car came into his view and it made Zaraki's grin widens even more as he grab his loudhailer.

"Last warning fuckers, stop or die right here, right now." He coolly said. One of his swat members whispered to his comrade beside him asking "last warning right away?" The guy just shook his head and grin thinking that this guy must be new in their division or was from the other division assigned for backups. He didn't know that their captain dangerously rock that way. Unfortunately the car didn't stop and provoke the beast even more.

"Ah, so you want it rough huh? Bring it on! I like it rough." Zaraki said pointing his weapon at the fast moving car and "BANG!" the rattle sounds of continuous firing on the air "BANG AFTER BANG" can be heard at the secure part of Shinjuku. Empty cartridges of bullets fell like rain, clanging and rolling on the road. The first car lost its track after having two flat tires at the front and it made a chain reaction on the other car whose driver panic after a bullet hit his right arm. The two cars flip and stop over, six feet on both sides of the beast. The swat member's jaws drop they were hell surprise. What a daredevil they thought.

"Ok, folks time for clean up. Make sure they stay alive for a short visit in my interrogation room." Zaraki ordered and hop inside his jeep. Ah, how he loves to call his wife right now. lol

….

It's been two days since Rukia left him. Ichigo was like a living dead. He didn't go out of his room, skip meals, just drinking until he passes out. Dark circles are forming around his eyes, his chin was unshaven and his room was a mess. Dry blood and cuts are on his hands and feet. He was all alone now, and it's no one's fault but him. He couldn't see the truth because he had covered his eyes on it.

"She has moved on…" Ichigo painfully thought, taking another swig of his alcohol. He wants to get back to the old days, to the day when they first met. Ichigo snorted toward his own stupid thoughts. For what to make a mistake again then blame everything to Rukia? "I don't deserve her. She was too good to be mine but…but damn I want her back." Ichigo's voice trembled as he again realizes that Rukia had left him.

Isshin arrived at his son's mansion and saw firsthand the worried face of Hanatarou. Poor guy he was very worried of his son and he knows he was also not sleeping. Stress was very clear on his features. Ichigo was being a pain in the ass again. What a stubborn kid. Isshin thought. He has this very strong will of being responsible, wild and tough that when he made mistakes. He will just lock himself up and suffer.

"It's ok young man. You can now rest, my son will be fine. He is very tough and stubborn. He was just reflecting in all his mistakes and he needs a good smacking here and beating there to get himself back in tracks and that's what I am here for." Isshin said with hand and leg movements to emphasize his point. Hanatarou nodded in anticipation. He was really worried of both his mistress and their master.

"I know that he was being cruel before to our Lady but if anything happens to him I bet Lady Rukia will be sad. He was very important to her Kurosaki-sama. I don't know why she left but from what I had observes this pass few days. Our Masters attitude towards our Mistress was getting better but now I really don't know what is going on." Hanatarou said very worried. Isshin pat his shoulders in understanding.

"I know son, thank you for supporting my children. You are very kind for not assuming anything to this family especially my son knowing he was being cruel. The world needs more people like you who are not judgmental. Now, watch me as I kick my son's ass." Isshin goofily said and hurried up to Ichigo's room.

"Eh? Kurosaki-sama? I-I don't think it's a really nice idea to beat him right now. Shuuhei-san…" Hanatarou panicked and called Shuuhei for help to stop the old goat. He almost jumps out of his skin after hearing the head of the Kurosaki Family kick and knock out the door of their master.

"Ichigoooooooooo! My ungrateful son, are you dead already?" Isshin shouted as he enters Ichigo's room. He was quite surprise by the mess he had created inside his own room. "This place needs serious cleaning my son." Isshin said as he scans the room for Ichigo's figure. He saw him sitting at the corner of his room beside his king size bed that was flip down.

"What do you want?" Ichigo grumpily asked not even giving his father glance. Isshin sigh and walk closer to his son.

"What are you trying to accomplish here son? Do you think by staying here, doing like this will make your life better?" Ichigo's hold on his wine bottle tightens.

"She's gone, what more to do. It's over." That realization was still very painful to admit. Isshin squat down facing Ichigo.

"You made it sound like she was dead." He gently began. "Son, how many years did Rukia endure to make you look at her again?" Isshin almost lost his balance when he heard Ichigo started to quietly sob. He had never seen his son cried after his beloved wife's death. He can always take care of himself and the people around him. Rukia was indeed someone very dear to him even though they've been tested by faith on how strong they can endure being together despite all the challenges they should face.

"I didn't know what this was at first, too dumb to realize, too stubborn to admit. I thought she was just a friend. I had blamed her everything that happened to my life Dad yet I didn't let her go. I tied her to me using my misfortunes as an excuse but the truth is that I was afraid to be alone again. I trap her not to leave me because I know Rukia is the only person that truly and purely loved me without expecting anything in return. And now she had enough of me, I don't know what to do, how to start all over again." Isshin felt his son's pain. Ichigo had been emotionally damage after his mother's death. Whenever he felt that someone is going to leave him he immediately tried to hold on to that person no matter what it takes. He will become coldhearted, cruel and possessive just to let that person stay with him no matter what.

"Why did it become like this. I love her Dad. I love her so much but I don't know if she's still going to believe me after all the things I've done to her. It's too late now; damn I've never done anything good in my life. Mom must be very disappointed of me now." Isshin shook his head in disapproval.

"Challenges come to life to help you grow up and learn important lessons in life son. It's never been too late. I bet your Mom is still watching over you, hoping that you'll do the right thing from now on. Get up son and take back your woman. She's always been meant for you and you for him." Isshin said patting his son hard on the shoulder, too hard for Ichigo's sleep deprived body. Ichigo was still not moving he just realized that at his age his father comforted him. It was embarrassing and painful for his egotistical self.

"Son, you need to get your lazy bump moving. My beautiful third daughter will never get back to you, hell she may not be able to recognize you. You look like an old hermit." This made Ichigo's veins in the head pump in irritation. "You need to do some stretching son, one, two, one, and two…" Isshin goofily said demonstrating his exercise.

"Enough old man you are making my head hurt." Ichigo complain, standing up. He was slightly feeling better. He had a new resolve inside his heart. He is going to give it another try. This time it's him going to chase after her. This time it will all be about her, about making her happy with him. He flips his bed back to its proper position. He saw the stain of blood on his bed sheet. Rukia had given her everything to him without demanding something in return.

"Did you have sex with Rukia-chan here?" Isshin mischievously asked. This was juicy news for him. He might just get grandbabies. He wanted to laugh his heart out when that happens, too bad Aizen. Kurosaki Empire won't go down when Ichigo started making his own mini battalion of babies. Ichigo raised a brow as he look at his father who was grinning like a pervert.

"Oi, did you lose it again old man?"

"You have to make as many as you can son. You are still young I bet you can go all night making one each year ok. Make sure to take care of your sperm and- Isshin did not finish his sentence when Ichigo's fist collided on his face.

"Ok, I appreciated your words of encouragement just a while ago but now that you are crazy again. The door is very… what the hell! What did you do to my door?" Ichigo furiously yell at his father's face that just look away whistling as if telling his son he was innocent. "Get out!" Ichigo motioned his hand to the door.

"But son what about grandbabies?" Isshin demanded.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ichigo said pushing his father out his room. There were some punching; flying kicks here and there, rolling on the floor while beating each other's face before reaching the main door. Ichigo was panting while Isshin was on his knees breathing hard and shedding fake tears.

"Don't beat me like that again son, I'm getting old you know." He pouted. Ichigo just snort his father just gave him a good upper cut.

"Take care of yourself while I'm gone Dad. I need her, can I leave everything in the family to you for a while Dad?" Ichigo seriously asked this time. Isshin straighten up and look at his son's eyes. When he had such a gentle look on his face he can't help but see his beloved Misaki on his son's eyes. He can never say no to such eyes.

"Leave everything to me son, bring her back to the family. I know it's not going to be easy but since you finally realize how important she is to you then you'll just have to fight your way back into her heart and reach her." Isshin said.

"Yeah, I'm going to bring my wife back…"

"**Thank You for Reading"**

"**Always Faithful"**


	13. Chapter 13

**I am Your Slave Wife**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BLEACH…  
A/N: SORRY… I AM REALLY AM SORRY… Easter week caught up with me, then summer fun, making handmade bags for cram school, ball games, and beach too many activities for the past month but I am still alive. Lol THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS!**

**CHAPTER 13: I am Your Slave Wife**

Ticktock the clock counts down. Ichigo was lying on Rukia's bed, curled into her warm comforters, breathing her scent steadily on her soft pillows. He was sound asleep, dreaming that when he wakes up he is going to try harder. Reaching her now was like a faded pieces of dreams, you're so close of grasping the missing scenes but ones you're about to touch it. It slips into your hands like a melted abstract painting of different murky colors. He wishes every minute to be rewind but he has so much to do and so much to say. Their relationship was inside an hour glass. He can't waste his time dwelling in the past any longer because he needs his future otherwise tomorrow will be too late for him. He'll let himself dream for now but when he wakes up he is going to make his dreams come to reality. And right now everything he was dreaming of was Rukia beside him.

….

Renji was starring into nothing. He had received a call overseas from Rukia. She had left Ichigo as well as him. Renji sighed he was feeling down, Rukia left without seeing him. He wanted to at least properly bid her goodbye and say his best regards for a new beginning. But that's not really what's bothering him; she had asked him to let Ichigo meet Inoue Orihime. "For what fucking reasons?" He had asked but he merely hear her gently chuckled on the other line. She sought for peace she had told him but Renji knows well. She wanted to set Ichigo free from everything, from the past, from his guilt for not being able to stand before Inoue Orihime in times of serious needs. They can never change the fact that just then she was Ichigo's girlfriend and it was his responsibility to protect her. The reason why he had become bitter to everybody must maybe because of the fact that he was not able to protect his fragile girlfriend with dual identities to his own powerful and influential family. It was on his name after all "the one who protects" thing or "number one protector" crap.

Renji sighed again and dialed Ichigo's number. Inoue Orihime and her boyfriend were in a safe house provided by their captain. They can stay there as long as they are going to be useful in the investigation. One's Aizen's case ended then they can kiss the safe house goodbye and spend more time in the prison before their trials ended. Their captain was not just a beast but he was also an absolute sadist. Renji sighed for the third time dealing with criminals was far better than dealing with old friends having affairs in the past.

"Hello, who's this?" A grumpy voice of Ichigo answered Renji's call. Renji shook his head in irritation.

"Oi, bastard it's me Renji." He impassively said. Ichigo still pissed him off. He had never liked the guy after what he did to Rukia. It's a common reaction since Rukia was very close to him. He always had a soft and reserve side for her.

"What do you want?" Ichigo rudely asked.

"The nerve of this guy." Renji irritably thought. "Same old grumpy and ill-mannered strawberry, aren't you?" Renji's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Don't start baboon. I am not in the mood today to fight a monkey like you. I need to get some rest-

"You still have the time to rest when Rukia just left you? She really didn't mean a thing to you, did she? You fucking retarded. It was really right for her to leave a son of a bitch like you!" He roared in the phone.

"Watch your mouth asshole. You put my Mom into this again and I swear I'll crush your stinking mouth and make a fucker like you bleed to death." Ichigo furiously threatened. There was a short pause between the two lines, trying to gain some self control to make their conversation work.

"I am going after Rukia. I'll find her and patch things between us." He said the tone of his voice was becoming closer to normal not letting Renji backfire him.

"I don't understand you." Renji coldly said. He didn't want her to come back to him. "I don't want her to come back to you. You'll just hurt he aga-

"Not this time, I came to realize how important she is to me and I will admit I am a bastard for being cruel to her but I am willing to do everything just for her to forgive me. It won't be easy but I will fight and will never surrender because I LOVE HER." Renji was speechless for a while. He didn't see that coming. Ichigo just said he love Rukia.

"Don't fuck with me Kurosaki." Renji was now furious. It was too easy for him to realize those things. "Easy for you to say that bastard, realization? Fight for her?" He mockingly laughs on the phone. "After the things you did to her you still have the guts to think that she'll forgive you? That it is ok for you to love her? Leave her alone, Kurosaki. You don't deserve Rukia's forgiveness." Ichigo was silent for a while Renji's words slap him hard and it stings.

"I know but even so I wanted to try. Rukia had endured too much for me; it's time for me to do the same. Right now, it's all about making her happy I won't let anybody manipulate us, manipulate her not even myself. And one more thing Renji I won't listen to what you are going to say so stop wasting your breath. No matter how right you are Rukia's thoughts and opinions are the only thing I'll consider from now on." Ichigo said. Renji's face contorts in disapproval as well as astonishment. Ichigo's words just now make sense to him.

Renji sighed for the umpteenth time. Again he sucks dealing with friends having serious affairs in the past. "Hurt her again Kurosaki and I'll kill you." Renji warned him. Ichigo quietly nodded on the other line.

"I'll come to you myself to be slain if I screwed up again." Renji lean on his office chair. He suddenly didn't want to bring up Orihime Inoue in the conversation.

"Is that the only reason why you called?" Ichigo asked. Renji reach out for the files of the Espada and scan for Inoue's papers.

"Ichigo, I want you to meet someone." Renji began.

"Who?" Ichigo nonchalantly asked. He was about to step out of Rukia's bed but when he heard the name of the person Renji wanted him to meet he was suddenly frozen in place.

"Inoue Orihime." There was a pregnant silence between the two lines. Renji was waiting for Ichigo to recover.

"We have nothing to talk about everything is clear to me now." He coldly said.

"Rukia asked me to tell you where you can find your ex."

"Do you know where I can find Rukia? Tell me anything you know where she is right now Renji." Ichigo rapidly bombarded him with questions.

"Ichigo why don't you settle everything first before starting all over again." Renji heard Ichigo sigh.

"Is that what Rukia wanted? If so then I'll meet her." He said. Renji shook his head and smirk.

"Ichigo, you are a whipped ass." He said taunting the berry head.

"You want to die?" Ichigo impassively said. Renji just roared laughing.

…

Paris was so welcoming. The people greeted her with smiles and kisses even though they just met in the streets. French women giggled and cuddled her as she bought bread and flowers. They say she was so cute like a pale, flawless porcelain doll. They just want to display her in their shops. Rukia can't help but blushed at the attention they were giving to her that makes the women squeal even more in delight. Rukia smiled for herself, she felt warm hearted, and Paris had welcomed her whole heartedly.

Byakuya was in London he had asked Rukia to enjoy herself first in Europe before entering the business world again. He knows Rukia needs sometime for herself and he was more willing to give her whatever she needs to find healings for her broken self. It's the only little thing he can do for her and he had wished he can do more.

Rukia walks on the brick pathway of Paris to her hotel. The place was beautiful and the title "City of Love" well-matched the place because every corner, every building, trees, fountains and the doves emit this aura of romanticism. The first time she had arrived in Paris, she saw the Basilique du Sacre-Coeur inside the taxi and it was spectacular, gratifying. She had always wished to travel in Paris with Ichigo. Rukia's excited steps, slow down and her boots softly halted. She observes the early sunrise; it was still chilly in Paris. Rukia adjusted her brown knitted scarf and brown knitted semi-sailor type hat as she walk closer to the Romanesque styled bridge. Overlooking the Seine River, Rukia felt nostalgic.

"Today I'm going to learn how to forgive and forget. Time passes by I want to make a change. All the things I regret the most I won't regret them anymore I don't have long so make the most of every moment. I am Rukia Kuchiki and I am here in Paris to learn how to love myself." Rukia said smiling for herself. She started walking again and saw a blue strapless dress displayed inside a very feminine boutique. The dress reaches just above the mannequin's legs. It fits perfectly on the waist then flows fully down. Under the mannequin's feet was a silver close shoes type high heel, with a cute diamond ribbon on top. Rukia had fallen instantly at the dress.

"A makeover will surely make me feel even better here in Paris." She said and proceeded inside the boutique to buy the dress and heels then went to the salon for her make over.

….

After talking with Renji, Ichigo had talk to his assistance to prepare the minor things he needed to find his wife. He will do anything to find her, use his wealth, his power, his influence and even confront Byakuya if he had to. He will find a way; there will be options in everything. This is just the first step in reaching her the rest will be up to her and how strong their love is. He had never wanted something so bad, the way he had wanted her back in his life.

"It sucks to be me right now." He whispered as he dried his hair with a white towel. He just finishes his shower in Rukia's room. He will meet Inoue Orihime this afternoon as what Renji had said Rukia wanted him to do. Ichigo walk to her bed wearing only a short towel secured on his waist. He sat down and takes the picture of them. A ghost smile emerges on his face. The feeling of happiness in their younger days was slowly coming back to him. That's when he notices a ring on his pinky finger. He immediately checks on it. It was Rukia's wedding ring.

"I almost forgot how small and fragile you are. Look at your ring it only fits on my pinky finger." He said with humor and sadness on his voice. He then remembers his own ring and almost knock out the door as he run to his room to look for it.

"Where did I put it? It was just here… Fuck!" He cursed messing his room more, throwing and turning things upside down. Adjusting his towel that was now dangerously low on his waist his eyes spotted the window. Ichigo's eyes widen in realization, he had thrown it out of the window with its box. He immediately again run outside wearing only his towel.

In a flash he passes by Hanatarou who almost yelp in surprise. The maids are blushing seeing their Master clad only in his towel, running his way to the garden. Hanatarou immediately called for Shuuhei keeping the thought that because of being left alone again he had lost it.

"Shuuhei-san, I'm afraid Kurosaki-dono had lost it." He sadly said.

"What are you talking about?" Shuuhei asked stopping what he was doing, and that is wiping the wine glasses to perfection.

"He runs out to the garden wearing only a towel. Come see it yourself." Shuuhei immediately followed Hanatarou and was really surprise to see his Master. Kneeling like a dog beside the bushes. He was digging, looking up and under the bushes and plants. He suddenly felt pity on him despite what he had done to their mistress. It must be really painful to be left again.

"Master, I know it was painful and all but you can't do this to yourself." Shuuhei dramatically said. Hanatarou was getting teary eyed all over. Ichigo look up to them from the bush, his hair has green leaves sticking up from his already unruly hair and his freshly shaven face had mud on it. He was scowling, totally pissed that they were just looking at him, not helping him find his ring.

"What are you babbling and standing in there? Help me find my ring. Its looks like this." He raised his hand and shows them Rukia's rings. "It was inside a green box. I had thrown it somewhere in here. I need it right now." He said as dive back in the bush to continue his hunt. Shuuhei sweat drop and look at Hanatarou warily. Hanatarou just rub his head in embarrassment. He jumps again into conclusion. He can't help it their Master never behaves this way before.

"Oi, are you going to help me or get fired?" Ichigo impatiently asked.

"Hai, Master." They both said and help him look for the ring. After ten minutes of their search Ichigo finally spotted the green box. It was tangled with the stems of the healthy bush. Ichigo tried to break in the walls of the strong stems but it won't move or lose a bit. He got pissed and stands up from the ground, position his strong legs on both sides of the circular bush and pull it out of the ground.

"Heh, stubborn bush, you think you're tough. I show you tough." He said smirking and dumps the poor bush on the ground after taking his box with him then went inside his mansion, triumphant. Shuuhei and Hanatarou sweat drop, looking at their Master as he disappeared inside his house.

"Poor thing." Hanatarou said kneeling on the fallen bush.

"Hey, that's creepy don't cry over a dead bush!" Shuuhei shouted at Hanatarou. "Can this day get even weirder?" Shuuhei asked to himself.

….

Ichigo's car stops in a highly guarded house. The guards were well equipped with advance weaponry. He saw Renji went out of the guard house, cigarettes dangling on the side of his lips. Ichigo's eyes wander around the place the walls were too high to even see the roof of the house inside. The top of the walls were bedecked with barbed wires and huge pieces of broken glasses fix on the concrete wall. CCTV camera's are in every corner.

"Kenpachi has over done this place again." He nonchalantly said. "It's more like an execution place to me than a safe house." Renji blow smoke in the air before answering Ichigo.

"Watch it Kurosaki even if our captain was your old mentor you can't address him like that." Ichigo shook his head and walk his way closer to Renji then mockingly pat his right shoulders.

"You've really become a cop." Ichigo said putting his hands on the pockets of his black hooded jacket. "Crap like that matters to you now."

"We had long ago passed our teenage years Kurosaki. We need to become useful to the society before society dumps us themselves." Ichigo followed Renji as they enter the safe house. He saw well trained canines everywhere and the house wasn't half bad it was a typical house with tinted bullet proof windows.

"You think we are not useful back then? We beat up quite a lot of bullies. We also serve justice back then in our own small way." Renji stop walking and look back at Ichigo who has a very impassive expression on his face.

"I didn't say anything like that. What I am trying to portray is that-

"I get your point pineapple head. I got a better brain than you back then until now." Renji insulted was about to retort back when Ichigo got ahead of him. "But you've become a better person than me at this moment." He said. Renji stare at Ichigo for a second and realize what he was trying to say. He had regretted what he had become.

"You take care of my family while I'm gone. I leave their safety and protection to people like you." They locked eyes for a while and a silent oath was made between the two men, safety for his family and Rukia's happiness.

"We are working on it. Aizen is a stubborn ass." Renji said as he opened a door that lead them down stairs. "You go on your own from this point onward. I don't want to meddle anymore in your affairs." Renji said.

"Got it." It was Ichigo's short answer as he walks down the stairs hands on the pocket of his pants. He was inside a green house, pretty impressive.

"No violence Kurosaki, cameras are everywhere here. You'll be charge for hurting a witness." It was Renji's short reminder. He heard Ichigo scoffed.

"I won't be long. It's a waste of my time." He said without looking at the red head and continues his way. Renji inaudibly chuckled and smirk at Ichigo's retreating back.

"Rukia didn't have to do this at all. You have totally gotten over of your guilt for not being able to protect her back then." He said to himself and went out of the house.

Orihime was feeding some snack to her first child Schi when she heard footsteps coming to her. She thought another cop again trying to get some information from her. Grimmjow was sent to the headquarters not too long from now to confirm something. She was left alone with Schi and the guards in the safe house.

"Can we have the interview for a while Sir, I am still feeding my-

"I can't waste anymore of my time here." A very familiar voice came to Orihime and when she turns her head to the source of the voice. She felt her body lose its strength and at the same time loses her grip on the plate she was holding, spilling its contents on the green carpeted floor and some on the white couch in the mini living room of the green house.

"Ku-Kurosaki-kun." She felt her throat dried and she can feel her palms sweating. She was still not prepared to face him. She had regretted all the things she had done to him. She wanted to touch him and apologize, beg for his forgiveness.

"Stay where you are." Ichigo coldly said, halting Inoue from moving any further.

"Let me explain Kurosaki-kun." Orihime beg to him. Her eyes started to water, she had been through a lot in life. She lost her brother and was used by a mad man for his plans of revenge. This person in front of him is the only person that treated her as Inoue Orihime and makes her feel very special. She had loved him truly but under many circumstances and secrets. She has to leave him because that was what things supposed to be back then.

"You don't have to. Everything is clear to me. I wouldn't be here in the first place if it wasn't for Rukia's request. Despite all the things we had done to her, she still wanted us to make peace. You don't know what we've been through because of you people. It's just the beginning we still have an extensive struggle to overcome." He remorsefully said. All the chances to make himself and the people around him happy, he let them all slip in his hand. He wasted them and let it past him by.

"I see you are doing well. I really thought you are suffering somewhere, struggling in life because of my family. The guilt is sometimes unbearable you know? I wanted to help you back then but I don't know how and where to start. I was powerless against my father's influence and you just left me hanging somewhere leaving me with hatred inside. I was a fool to believe you. You are indeed a good actress, Inoue Orihime. You had played the role of a helpless victim in front of me very well." Orihime's tears started to fall in her eyes. She was right he'll definitely hate her and it hurts. He was important to her.

"Kurosaki-

"No hard feelings from now on Inoue. All we had in the past was scripted after all. You didn't have a hard time to move on. And right now at this moment I can finally say to you that I am now free of the guilt and self-loathing for not being able to protect you. I am now free from all the ties I had with you. It's time for me to forget you and look forward for my own future." Orihime started to sob. He had finally ended what little they have in the past. From the very start she knows he wasn't meant for her.

"I had truly loved you back then Ichigo." She said looking him straightly in the eyes. It's been a long time, those intense amber eyes that held so many emotions. They haven't lost their intensity, still held the strong authority, beautiful and fierce. Ichigo's eyes sharpen that's seems to pierce right through her.

"Love is worth fighting for. You never fight for me Inoue. You had run away. Love builds a bright future but you plan to destroy me Inoue. I learn to hate and destroy someone who truly loved me because I thought you're worth it. I drive myself right into the pain and all it turns out was me being alone and broken!" Ichigo's voice started to rise up. He started to lost control in his emotions.

"But we learn from mistakes Inoue. I bet you know what I am talking about. For Rukia I forgive you. Rest assured I let go of hatred to anybody from now on. All I wanted was Rukia to also forgive me. Brand new start, live your own life even if you still have to pay from the past. You have important people with you now. It's time to be happy with them." Ichigo said and with that he turns his back to her and started walking away. Inoue collapse on the sofa crying, her daughter Schi walks in front of her clutching her doll. She just stands there and stares at her mother, emotionless. Orihime look up to her daughter with tears in her eyes, engulfing her with her arms as she kissed her forehead. "Ichigo was right it's time to be happy with what I have."

….

Rukia's new hair cut shows her flawless neck and creamy white shoulders. She cut her hair short and she liked it. Her dress too seems to give more color to Paris. She was beautiful, elegant and sophisticated. People look at her with smile and appreciation as she walks her way to the Eiffel Tower for sightseeing.  
Rukia's cute shoes clatter as she half run closer to the tower, with wide eyes she gape with owe of the 984 foot high iron tower of central Paris. The beauty of the said work of art was spectacular; she had finally seen it up close. Rukia immediately dug inside her bag and take out her pink camera with a bunny printed strap on it. She took picture of the Eiffel Tower in different angles without noticing a man that was gently smiling at her and watching every graceful move she make.

He knows it was odd, this is what people called stalking and it's not a good mannerism but he can't help it. She caught his undivided attention especially now that she had transformed into a more beautiful woman every man is dreaming of. He had observed her since the time they both arrived in Paris. She was kind hearted and was loved by many French women and men. He wanted to talk to her but he didn't find a good chance that won't make him look suspicious. This was important to him; he wanted it to work in a right time and right place.

"Am, Mr… How do they say it in French?" Rukia talk to herself and dug again inside her bag to look for her book of Japanese to French translation. She scans the leaves of her book and started reading it. "Bonjour, monsieur." Rukia began. "Can you please take a photo of me with the Eiffel Tower if you don't mind?" Rukia asked in French. She almost bit her tongue, French is hard to articulate. She just hope he understand what she was saying.

He was frozen and daze for a minute. He didn't see her coming, she was now in front of him talking and asking a favor from him. He finds it really cute, seeing her forehead crease in concentration trying to find the right words to say to him in French.

"Sure, no problem." He said in Japanese. He saw how her eyes widen in amazement that he can speak her own language. They were beautiful those violet crystal orbs. He can't take his own steel blue eyes off her.

"You can speak Japanese! Wow, nice to meet you. I am Rukia Kuchiki, Paris is really beautiful ne?" She said bowing at him with a beaming smile. He doesn't know where these feelings will take him but he was sure he can't let her slip of his hands nor off his eyes.

"I'm half Japanese, Ashido Kanou. It's pleasure to meet such a beautiful woman like you in this wonderful place." Ashido said not averting his eyes on her. Rukia just gently chuckled and smile at his compliments then hand her camera to him. She walks away from him and stop a few steps from Ashido. She put her arms at her back then poses and smiles gently at the camera. Ashido position himself a good distant in front of her and observe her closely by the camera. He can see how the gentle wind kisses her beautiful face and rustle her hair.

"You are even more beautiful than the Eiffel Tower." He said to himself and clicks the camera, leaving her smile forever tattooed in his mind and especially in his heart.

"**THANK YOU FOR READING"**

"**ALWAYS FAITHFUL"**


	14. Chapter 14

**I am Your Slave Wife**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BLEACH…  
A/N: YOH! I GOT SOME AWESOME FEEDBACKS FROM YOU GUYS…THANK YOU VERY MUCH.  
teshichan- hey, thank you for always reviewing this story and I really appreciate your way of pointing out my typographical errors. I am too busy to proofread my stories and I apologize for that. Hehe But even so thanks for sparing a little of your time reading this story.  
And to all THANK YOU… I HAVE ANOTHER STORY IN MIND BUT IT WILL BE PUBLISHED HERE AFTER I FINIESHED THIS STORY. SO UNTIL NEXT TIME… CIAO!**

**CHAPTER 14: I AM YOUR SLAVE WIFE**

Three days of making sure Rukia was not in Japan, Ichigo had immediately flied to Europe. The late morning breeze of London, England warmly welcomes Ichigo Kurosaki. With hands on his black slacks pocket, he let the wind rustle his orange locks and whoosh his tie carelessly as he stand at the ingress of his own private plane. With the ever present scowl he let his eyes wander around the place. No time for delay-dallying he'll start turning England upside down to find his wife.

The flight stewardesses and even his business partners can't help but gawk at the tall, handsome heir of the Kurosaki Clan. They were waiting for him to descend down the stairway and formally escort him around the city of London. Most of the flight stewardesses mouth were partly open; their eyes solely focus on the wild, untamable, bad ass look of the orange hunk but when he adjust his tie with his left hand, his wedding ring sparkle reminding them that he was in Europe to take back his wife. He didn't even try to mask his intentions. He made it firm and clear what he came for in their country.

"Call the best detectives in this country. Let them name their prize, I'll handle the rest. I want them in my office after lunch, meeting will start right then." Ichigo quickly ordered his assigned assistant whenever he comes to Europe for business. Izuru Kira scribbles his boss demands as fast as he can, following him to his red orange Saleen S7 Twin Turbo car.

He was not a very flashy guy. He didn't care how rich his family was however that was before. Back then he was satisfied skate boarding with his friends. Teaching Rukia how to balance on his board, holding her body making sure she didn't fall. They shout, scold and insult each other but Rukia knows too damn well that every hold he makes on her body, he was being gentle. They weren't into social gatherings although Rukia often needs to attend one for her family's demands. He was there as her escort, wearing a stupid tuxedo, gelling his naturally tousled hair that seems to get angry at him, telling him they were untamable so throw the gel and the comb somewhere. Again they weren't into social gatherings with expensive foods because he prefers making meals with Rukia and ended up with instant noodles, take outs or pizza.

But it's not the same this time. If he needs to show everything he got to prove something to Kuchiki Byakuya now that their relationship was thrown somewhere in the abyss, then he'll show him, them the Kuchiki Clan his possessions. He can feel the challenge even if Byakuya was miles away from him. He knows how Byakuya does things; he will block him and make sure he didn't reach her.

"Too bad Byakuya, I am not the Ichigo you know before my resolve is stronger and my feeling for her is even stronger and greater than all the emotions that driven me to take all these bold actions in my life. I will find her no matter what." Ichigo said lowering down his windshield letting the wind inside his car and speed up.

….

Rukia and Ashido become good friends after their unexpected meeting in Rukia's case in point at the Eiffel Tower. She was still oblivious that Ashido Kano knew her before she can even breathe for the first time the air in Europe. She was even more surprise after knowing that he lives close to the neighboring hotel beside her. After that Ashido Kano has been a good company to her in Paris. Ashido waits for her at the restaurant on the ground floor of her hotel to take breakfast with her. Then become her tour guide the rest of the day. Rukia was having a good time because Ashido was such a gentleman though sometimes she had these odd feelings that he was always on guard. They haven't talked about their personal life yet and Rukia was not the kind of person to pry something so private. She wanted the other person to tell her by his own accord and he can rest assured that he will know hers openly. Rukia knows nonetheless he was the only son and a businessman in Italy. Maybe, they can talk more later but right now they are going to the popular open-air market in Paris, France. She can't wait to see what they can offer. Ashido told her they have the most desirable locally grown foods.

"Ne, Ashido-san what else are there?" Rukia excitedly asked. She was wearing a plain yellow spaghetti strap sun dress that hugs around her chest area and flows smoothly above her knees. She matched it with a yellow sunhat and white three inch high sandals.

"Ashido is fine Rukia." He said and glance at the woman beside him. He was wearing a white hooded zip up sleeveless shirt with a huge headset printed at the front. He matches it with a black pants and black converse shoes. "Mmmh… let's see." Ashido put his right hand on his mouth as if thinking really hard. Rukia's eyes were innocently and seriously looking at him, waiting for his answer. He finds it really irresistible. He wanted those eyes to look at him first thing in morning. A big smile emerges from his face. "Everything you needed I guest and you can bargain them in a good prize. Varieties of fresh flowers are one of the most popular products in there next to fruits and veggies." Rukia's mouth forms a huge "O". She wanted to see those flowers because she loves them. Seeing her reaction Ashido can't help but chuckled. She was so easy to please.

"What are we slowing down here? Hurry up Ashido I am so excited to see this open-air market in Paris." Rukia said taking Ashido's wrist and pull him towards the direction he had told her. Ashido surprised by their first touch, stare wordlessly at her hands on his wrist. An appreciative smile appears from his face and because of the new found happiness and courage he moves his wrist to hold her hand instead.

"They won't disappear until tomorrow you know? But if you insist let's hurry then." He playfully said, speeding up a little to get ahead of her. He was rewarded by a laugh from Rukia.

When they arrived at the said, place Rukia smile was not leaving her face. She saw many lively vendors and consumers bargaining at each other's. Flowers are everywhere and street music was playing in the background.

"Young man, why don't you join us with your cute girlfriend in there?" The man said in French which Rukia can't understand. She saw Ashido smile at them and pull Rukia towards them.

"I wish she's mine but she's too good for me." He playfully answers in French too making the musicians laugh. "But I don't mind playing with you to make her happy or even dance." He said.

"That wouldn't be a problem. I hope she'll fall for you after your performance." The man comically said handing Ashido a guitar which he requested. Rukia just watch them in amazement. Ashido whispered something on the man that invited them and they started playing a very lively South Asian song. Something Indians and Arab royalties perform. The sounds of different types of drums started the song then tambourines, the trumpets then Ashido with his guitar and other string instruments joined him. The man started singing in Arab and the whole place just livens up even more and people started gathering at them. Swaying their hips, some women are doing belly dancing inviting Rukia to join them. With a wide smile on her face she looks at Ashido and he smile at her in return then nodded his head to the dance floor. Rukia steps in as the sounds of trumpets roared in the air again. She dances sensually, raising both her hands in the air, swaying her hips sexily with the music.

"I'm glad you are having a good time." Ashido thought with a wide smile on his face, his eyes not leaving the raven haired beauty on the crowd of people dancing and clapping their hands in amazement.

….

Meetings after meetings, Ichigo was working non-stop. People went to him to report their investigations and he won't say no to them. He'll hear their report right away even if it's already time for lunch, dinner or even at the lobby of his hotel. He hears intently their suggestions and plan immediately on how to improve and execute it. He went to meet some big time businessman in Europe especially the transportation division to check if they had a client namely his wife Kuchiki Rukia. Izuru Kira now knows why Japan's an economic superpower. They don't take a break or a vacation.

Ichigo was now sitting in his living room, papers were scattered everywhere in his glass table. His tie was losen on his neck and his coat was drape on the armrest of his black couch. He was reading a report from one of his foreign detective that was assigned to investigate the Kuchiki Estate in this country. And he was disappointed to read that he didn't have any progress or good news for him. He has been in Europe for almost two weeks now. Working early and still working late at night. Ichigo pull out his laptop and press the on button. He was able to obtain data's from the passengers of Heathrow and Gatwick Airports. He pulled out some huge strings to get them.

Ichigo rub his temple to relax his head a bit. He then lean his back on the couch and suddenly fatigue prevail over him. He tried to fight it but sleep overcomes his senses. The next thing he knew he was dreaming of Rukia again.

"_If we settle down with our own families in the future Ichigo where do you want to travel with them?" Rukia asked him as they both lay down on the grass watching the sunset. It was their after school habit before going home. Ichigo put both his arms at the back of his head for support. On the other hand Rukia was beside him on her side with her right arm supporting her head. She was looking intently at Ichigo whose eyes were close, feeling the gentle afternoon wind with Rukia's scent lingering softly in his face._

"_He was probably thinking where he wants to go." Rukia thought. Ichigo slowly open his eyes and look up the sky._

"_I don't know. How about you?" Rukia pouted at him. He knows he was slowly pissing her off. But that's the best answer he can give to her. He haven't been thinking about the future because he thought he already have everything._

"_Don't answer my question with another question Ichigo. You are plain difficult sometimes. Is it really hard to choose a country?" Rukia said sitting up with her arms cross on her chest. Ichigo sigh soon she'll hit him with that tiny fist of her. He can't help but smirk she was easy to please yet also very easy to irritate._

"_It's the truth I really don't know. It didn't cross my mind yet having a family and traveling abroad." He honestly answered. Rukia sighed and pull his other arm to be spread on the grass and she lay down on them, making Ichigo's strong arms as her pillow._

"_Honestly, Ichigo I've always thought that I'd always be together with you. Always… Even if both of us have a boyfriend or girlfriend, got married, have a family and even kids. We'd still be together always." Rukia softly said. Ichigo was slightly surprise by what she had said because that's difficult to get a hold of. But he was listening intently, the idea was something he had inside but can't find the right words to say it. _

"_But that would be hard, right?" She said chuckling a bit. Ichigo open an eye for her then sneak a quick look at her smiling face._

"_If we don't leave each other, then we will be together until the day we die." Ichigo said his hand playing with Rukia's soft tresses. _

"_Come with me to Paris someday Ichigo after that we can start traveling the world. We can do surfing in Boracay, or Hawaii, ride camels at the desert of Saudi Arabia looking for the Oasis. Do dragon dance in China and ride a bicycle until the end of the Great Wall of China." Rukia giggle at her thoughts. Ichigo was quietly smiling at her silliness._

"_Is that a joke?" He asked. He felt Rukia's head shook on his arms._

"_No, of course not! I really want us to do those things I just said." She defended._

"_Ok, then we can do sky diving at the Empire State Building in the U.S." Ichigo said making Rukia burst out laughing._

"_Be serious!" She said nudging Ichigo's side with her fist still laughing. _

"_I am serious. How about skate boarding at Mount Everest?" Now Rukia was clutching her stomach rolling to her side. They were not big jokes but the way he said it with a straight face was really hilarious for her. _

"_What? You are the one not being serious here. You take me very lightly Princess." Rukia's head was resting on his hand. She was far enough from him to spread her arms wide on the grass. She was still breathing hard after her fits of laughter. _

"_Paris Ichigo let's start in Paris…in Paris…in Paris…_

Quick as flash Ichigo's eyes opened. That dream truthfully happened long time ago when he was still in high school with Rukia. He had forgotten that memory. He had forgotten how much she loves to go to Paris when they become adults. He didn't know if that dream will be useful to him or if it was some sort of message or clue where he can find her. But he's going to hold on to that dream; his gut was also telling him right now to fly without delay to Paris. Ichigo immediately fuddle around for his phone, dialing his assistant's number to arrange a flight for him to Paris.

It was already 0100 AM in London. Normal people were still sleeping at this hour. Izuru Kira groaned when his phone started ringing.

"Hello?" He lazily answered. When he heard the voice of his boss he almost jumps out of his bed. "Mr. Kurosaki!"

"Arrange a flight for me to Paris right now just the local, no private planes. I'll handle the rest. We will meet at the airport." He said and the line was cut. Izuru stared at his phone for a while. He was still heavy-eyed from the lack of sleep these past few days.

"Didn't this guy know what a break or rest means? How important is it in the body? He was not like this before and to tell his boss honestly, all this time he was working to him. He didn't know that he has a wife and this wife of him was very important to him. He'll destroy even his self just to find her." Izuru sighed and scratch his head. He's body was so heavy, he wanted to go back to sleep. He was about to lie down again for a few minutes when his phone rang again.

"Boss?" He answered.

"When I say now, it means now. I am walking to my car at this moment. You better start moving your lazy ass to the airport Kira. I want my ticket when I get there and I'm bringing my car to Paris; arrange things for me right away. I still have to contact some people in Paris. Now move."

"Oh, shoot!" Izuru's sleep was forgotten as he muddle around for his clothes. Jumping around as he wears his pants and at the same time looking for his shoes. He even trip on his own foot and fall hard on the floor trying to fit both his shoes on his feet.

"Way to go Kira. Your boss has a Twin Turbo car. Oh shit!" He panics again, running out of his apartment not bothering for a tie or polo for his slacks. He just wears a shirt and move out. "He's going to kill me soon!" He shrieks inside his not so awesome car.

…...

Rukia was woken up early. She felt stuffy inside her room even if the air conditioner was on. She looks at her clock and it says it was an hour pass midnight. She went to her balcony and inhales some fresh air. Her baby blue, spaghetti strap night gown with ruffles at the hem of her dress swayed with wind. Rukia put her chin on her palm as she watch the sparkling lights of central Paris as well as the Eiffel Tower standing proudly at the center of the wonderful city.

She had dreamed of Ichigo again. Every time she was alone at night the only thing she can think of was Ichigo. A gentle smile appears on her face remembering her dream.

"As if diving from the Empire State Building was legal." She utter to herself. Ichigo never lied to her so when he says he hates her before then he truly does. At that point in time she considers herself as a masochist. What a suicidal feeling to consider. She was willing to suffer beside him; she was so sure how deep her love for him that she believed it will reach and conquer everything. She had endure that much not just because of love but because of the will to always stand beside him, together forever until they die as what he said in her dream. She was holding into those words, into those dreams.

But at this point of time maybe it's time to walk down. They'd become adults and got into affairs they thought was an easy game to play. But it's far from being a game when guilt was twisted with lies. It will start crushing you inside then the next thing you know; you are breaking down to dust. It's a shame that they have to be this way, reaching to the point that "it's time to say goodbye."

Rukia's eyes spotted on the vase with flowers. She didn't know why Ashido gave her those roses but the story behind them was very interesting. She was not acquainted with the fact that the red and white roses had become bloody symbols at the dynastic civil wars in England fought by the rival houses of Lancaster and York. She was instantly reminded of the rivalry between her father-in-law and Aizen Sosouke.

"_The series of dynastic wars was called WARS OF THE ROSES."Ashido began as he twirls some pasta to his fork on his dinner plate. Rukia nodded in owe, she had planted many roses in her garden back in the Kurosaki Mansion but didn't know such story about roses exist. _

"_You like flowers too Ashido?" She asked. Ashido look at her in the eyes and smiled._

"_Will you believe me if I told I was once the boss of an Italian Mafia?" Ashido asked seriously. Rukia on the other hand grin at him._

"_Yeah, and I was a Yakuza Princess." Ashido chuckled at her joke. He then pulled out a golden emblem._

"_If Japan has the golden Chrysanthemum as the symbol of Japan's imperial crest, we have the golden Hyacinth. I am well educated about the official emblems of different clans, states and even underground organization. I mingled with the bad crowd when I was a teenager." Rukia's fork was half way to her mouth. She can't believe he was telling her something so underhand. _

"_I don't want to arise any misunderstanding so I'm telling you first ahead something that is not so awesome about me. Are you afraid of me now?" Ashido said, his voice was begging for her not too. _

"_No." Rukia simply answered looking Ashido straight in the eyes._

"_What?" Ashido was taken aback but he held his ground and meet Rukia's eyes._

"_Being in a gang doesn't mean right away you're a bad person but that also doesn't change a fact that if you stay with them any longer you're walking yourself, your life in darkness. I don't want to judge you by basing on who you are in the past. Believe me; I had enough of how they can mess up your life." Rukia seriously said at Ashido. _

"_But if I heard you correctly you said, "You were __**once**__ a Mafia Boss" right? I'm glad because if you're still a member right at this moment, I'll be nagging at you, every single day to quit. Friends look after each other's back, right?" She playfully asked._

"_You've become a good friend to me Ashido even if I am just a stranger in this country, to you. You've treated me well. Thank you…" Ashido who was so dumbstruck by her words felt like everything around them seems to evaporate, he was only seeing Rukia. _

_Those words weren't even big or inspiring. He was used to being praise by other people but he never felt so move the way he's right now. He was a very hard working man, with principles and strong morality. He had fought the pull of darkness even if it means disobeying his father. He never wanted glory in this world. He just wants a warm and loving family, he crave for so long. _

_This woman in front of him the understanding he saw in her eyes move his soul. "I've gained again another precious memory today." Ashido thought. "These emotions were overwhelming. I can now slowly name it." _

"_I came to Paris not for a short vacation but to heal myself." Rukia cut Ashido in his thoughts. Ashido saw the distant and sad look on Rukia's eyes. The first thing he wanted to do was to comfort her._

"_I just recently divorce my husband." Ashido's eyes slightly widens, he was surprise. "We are engaged to an arrange marriage because of serious reasons. I thought everything will just work out fine because we've been friends for so long and I thought we had mutual understanding on how to fix things. But I was wrong we got our lives so messed up and broken that this, running here to Paris was my only refuge." Rukia wasn't all being honest to herself. She can say she was having a good time in Paris that somehow, she's able to forget him. But that is only for a few hours, it will only last for a few minutes when she was alone again, by herself all she could think of was him and the pain. _

"_Did he abuse you?" Ashido asked anger rising from his voice. Rukia sadly smiled at him and gently shook her head. _

"_No, he acts like I don't exist and cheats in front of me." Rukia sadly said. She never admits that to herself until now because she knows it really hurts. "I love him. The first time I saw him I know that I love him. I endure everything because of love but I think in this period of time, love isn't enough anymore." Ashido was right to think that the woman he saw from the airport of Japan was in great pain. She is trying to stand up again, no matter how hard it is. He was even lucky that he can still see her smile, no matter how strained it is. _

_Ashido stand up from where he was sitting and gently surround Rukia with his arms. His bangs shadowed his face as his chin rest on Rukia's shoulder. _

"_You are very brave…" He said. Rukia's eyes widen in surprise by the hug alone but after he said those words. She can no longer hold her emotions; fat tears started falling from her hugely open eyes. She thought she can cry no more but it was just in her thoughts. Her heart is still weeping._

"_I'll turn your tears to roses…_

A strong breeze blow to Rukia making her gently holds her hair. She didn't understand what that means but Ashido was a very considerate and kind hearted man despite how tough and strong he may looks. She had thanked him countless times after that. She considers herself lucky meant for meeting someone like Ashido. He even promises to help her and support her in everything. And to add it up, what fascinates her the most was the determination in his eyes when he bluntly said that he wanted to stay by her side and protect her.

Rukia smiled she also didn't understand what he means by that but then again she was very grateful of Ashido's comforting words. Rukia yawned sleep is calling her back to bed. She looks once again to the enchanting city lights of central Paris.

"_I hope tomorrow I'll start thinking that forever I am not meant for you. I hope tomorrow I'll get over you and stop waiting for you. It's for the best because until now I still can't believe it will hurt like this." Rukia went inside her room at the same time a plane high up in the sky blink it's red lights to Paris, passing by her room. _

…_._

Rukia woke up early that same morning. She went early shopping for her personal supplies. Ashido had greeted her first good morning through her room telephone and went jogging somewhere near the Parc des Buttes Chaumont. He had invited Rukia but she refuse telling him, she didn't sleep well last night and needs some more rest. Ashido chuckled on the other line reminding her to make room for their late breakfast.

Rukia was trying to reach for the packs of her favorite tissue brand on the high shelves of the store near her hotel building. Her right arm was stretch up while the other was gripping her grocery basket. Her eyes were determined to reach the item without asking for help. She tiptoed quite desperate this time.

"A little more, a little more…" She chanted in her mind. She was about to touch the tissue when another hand easily reach it then she almost yelp in surprise when a muscular arm encircled her waist. A very tall, lean yet muscular body gently presses into her from her backside. She can feel his lips softly touch the crown of her head.

"I finally found you." He huskily said. Rukia's eyes widen like a saucer. She can hear her heartbeats, beating so fast like it's going to pull out of her chest. Her whole being was shaken.

"I-Ichigo?"

**THANK YOU FOR READING…  
**

"**ALWAYS FAITHFUL"**


	15. Chapter 15

**I am Your Slave Wife**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BLEACH…  
A/N: YOH, I APOLOGIZE FOR THE LATE UPDATE. I GOT A SUMMER JOB. **** I THOUGHT MY DAD IS GOING TO CRY… MY LIFE HAS CHANGED… I CAN NOW WRITE THINGS LIKE THIS RATHER THAN MINGLING WITH THE BAD CROWD. SO, AGAIN NO BETTER EXCUSE BUT "I'M BUSY" NOTHING NEW… I APOLOGIZE AGAIN AND THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS…  
I APOLOGIZE FOR TYPO. OR GRAMMATICAL ERRORS**

**CHAPTER 15: I AM YOUR SLAVE WIFE**

From Charles de Gaulle Airport Ichigo traveled more or less 30 minutes to Central Paris. His tired eyes soften as he glances at the Basilica of Sacre Coeur from the window of his car, driving steadily in the slowly awakening city. Lack of sleep was visible on his face. He looks so tired and his cheeks somewhat shrunken a bit. He wonders how long will it takes to reach her again. If so, how long will it takes to reach her heart again.

Now that he had a chance to reflect peacefully his life the past 5 years. He understand how lost he had become. "How blind can a man like me, become? Why did I forgot who can truly make me smile and can stop the rain? Why did I blame everything to my innocent, pure hearted, unselfish best friend who did nothing but to love me?" He thought feeling the pain inside his chest. "Why did I choose for us to suffer together when I have the best choice of being happy with you?" Ichigo can't help but asked and blame himself all over again. No matter how many times he tells himself to forget it and start anew. He can't stop his regrets; it keeps hunting him like a nightmare.

"I don't deserve your tears. Nobody is enough to make you cry. But please forgive me again; you're the best thing I ever have that's why I can't just let you go. Come back to me Rukia, come back to me soon. I don't know how long I can hold on." Each day Ichigo was slowly becoming pessimistic. His heart and soul was restless.

Ichigo's car made a sharp turn from the Av. Montaigne to Av. Bosquet crossing the Seine River. He was now closer to the Eiffel Tower. He pass many architectural buildings, they were indeed spectacular.

"This place suits you at its best. You are like the City of Paris, beautiful, extravagant, one of a kind and most of all full of love." Ichigo thought. He was slowly driving away from the Eiffel Tower when he notices a young woman inside a Department Store with glass windows. For Ichigo everything seems to be in slow motion. At first he was hesitating if it was her because her hair was cut short and her back was on him but when he had a slight peek of her face in side view. He knows it was her, he immediately maneuver his car at the side of the street. Not caring if his expensive car bump into something and ruin its plating. He had found her his head was screaming and his heart was pounding. He never felt so happy and alive despite the tiredness and hopeless he had felt a minute ago. He was like a lost ship, sailing on the vast ocean looking for the light house. He had found his light. His feet felt like he was stepping on a bed of white feathers that flutter up in the air every time he step closer to her.

Ichigo went inside the store with hurried steps. His head was stretching up, looking left and right. He wanted to feel her breathing beside him. He wanted to feel her skin on him. He wanted her warmth and scent on him. He wanted to feel her everything on him. That's why when he spotted her reaching something so eagerly he can't help but surround her, pull her body towards him, and inhale her scent, recharging his own starving self, deprive of her affection.

"I finally found you." He huskily said. He felt her whole body stiffens. His hold on her tightens afraid that she'll run away from him again.

"I-Ichigo?" He heard her say. He buried his face more from her hair to her neck. Rukia's whole body shivered as she felt his hot breath on her neck, giving her butterfly kisses. "I-Ichigo, what are you… Why are you here?" Rukia stuttered she can't find the right words to say. Ichigo's hold on her waist loosens a bit and she yelps in surprise when suddenly he turns her to face him. She saw the intoxicated look in his eyes. The next thing he does was too much for Rukia to take in; she felt her mind went blank. Ichigo bend slowly forward and kiss her on the lips. She was frozen for a while. Rukia's already wide eyes started to form tears when the shock gradually fades away.

"Why did he have to show up now? She was starting to accept everything. She was starting to truly move on." Rukia weakly pushed Ichigo away from her. She was confused. Her expression was between devastation and hesitation, shadowed by the hopelessness to control her emotions towards the man in front of her.

"Rukia." Ichigo called. "I've been looking for you. Don't leave me again, Please. I'll die…" Ichigo agonizingly beg, pulling Rukia towards him again. Rukia's tears are now falling from her eyes. She didn't want to surrender into him again. She made a promise to herself that it will be all about her this time. Rukia put both her hands on Ichigo's shoulder pushing him again.

"Ichigo, look at me." She said. Ichigo obeyed and that's when Rukia fully saw how tired and worn-out he had become. It put more tears in her eyes. "You have to leave. This is for the better, there's nothing left for us to return to. We need to move on, you need to move on. That's for the best, for the both of us." Rukia firmly said not letting Ichigo to speak anymore with emotions struggling to burst out of her chest, Rukia run away from him out of the store, leaving her goods.

"Rukia, wait!" Ichigo shouted running after her. "We need to talk, Rukia please." Rukia was ignoring him. She just keeps running away from him. Ichigo was very desperate; he saw an alley between two tall buildings ahead of them. He quickens his pace all the more and with both his strong arms, he captured Rukia lifting her up a bit then quickly turning his body to that alley, slamming his back on the stone walls. For Rukia everything was blurred it happened so fast that her brains can't work the details.

…

They were both breathing hard with Ichigo's arms tightly holding Rukia close to him. Their figures were shadowed by the tall building only her bare legs and his black slacks were reached by the sunlight. Ichigo's hand gently moved from her waist to her back, crossing them on her back.

"I didn't sign the divorce papers." He said. Ichigo heard Rukia begun to sob. "I didn't sign anything that was given to me by your brother. I am still your husband and you're still my wife. Let me show you how much I love you. Please Rukia give me a second chance. I will make you happy. I promise to make you happy. I promise… " Ichigo's voice was cracking. He was shaking because for the first in a very long time. He cried. He was so afraid of losing Rukia again.

"I'll treasure you; I'll treasure you this time Rukia. I promise…" He sincerely said. He was repeating those words all over again. Hoping, determined to reach and make her understand his resolve and more importantly his heart. Rukia covered her mouth to suppress her sobs. He said those words a very long time ago when he invited her to his world.

"_Midget, I will make you happy. I promise to make you happy if you come with me outside this place. I'll teach you how to fly and I'll open your eyes of what freedom really looks like." _Rukia remembered those words said by a 13 year old, young heir of the Kurosaki Clan. He had always offered her happiness. Rukia's arms slowly wrap around his neck.

"Your promises always break me in the end Ichigo. What's the difference this time?" She asked. Ichigo was wordless. He just buried his face on her neck and cry his self out.

….

After their sudden display of emotions, the long outburst of hurtful feeling and grief. Ichigo had followed Rukia to her apartment without letting go of her hand. Rukia let him she was too tired for arguments. It's already past her breakfast. She just wants to go home, cook food, eat then take a long shower. They walk their way to her hotel room with Ichigo holding their hands together. When they were at her room door, she can't take her keys because Ichigo is still holding her. Rukia sighed and face the orange head.

"I need my keys." She shortly said. She saw the hesitation in his eyes but he obeyed, letting her hand go. Rukia opened the door and went inside. Ichigo was following closely to her, too close for Rukia but far from enough for Ichigo.

"Stay here, I'll make something to eat." She said and walk to the kitchen. But she heard four footsteps going to her kitchen. A vein was slowly popping out of her forehead. "Will you stay in the living room? I-I can't, I don't feel comfortable." She scowled pointing back the direction of the living room. A hardly visible smile emerges from Ichigo's face. He gently holds her hand that was pointing at living room then plant a soft kiss on her forehead. Rukia become red instantly.

"Can I stay at the dining table? I want to see you cook the food." He said hesitant to say "cook our food". Rukia felt her neck and ears heat up. She angrily turns away from Ichigo.

"What's up with this atmosphere?" She asked herself. With heavy footsteps and rigid body she continues her way to the kitchen. She started taking out ingredients from her fridge then put them into the sink. When she was washing the vegetables and fruits, she saw from the corner of her eyes the Eiffel Tower. She felt nostalgic the tower and Ichigo near her was hard to comprehend. She didn't know what to feel, how to take this situation in her life positively. She was confused and the will to surround a wall around her was greater than the feelings of happiness for her long awaited dream is at last coming true. Many had change, she had change, and he had change. All the hurt and wounds she felt in the past was still fresh. She refuses to bleed again. Rukia sighed for the umpteenth time. "Why did he have to show up now?" She asked herself irritated and baffled.

For the next few minutes Rukia occupied herself cooking their food. She made a western style breakfast and fruit salad for desert. She takes out plates from the cabinet and walk to the dining table when her steps suddenly halted. Their on the table was Ichigo slumped on the table, peacefully sleeping. Rukia's eyes soften, with careful and light footsteps she walk to him and sit beside him. Observing his peaceful sleeping face, she knows he was very tired, she can see the dark circles around his eyes and his sudden loss of weight. She was hesitant to touch him at first but she surrendered. She caringly touches his orange mane, and then lightly brushes her fingers on his cheeks. Her wide eyes were only staring at his sleeping face, intently, tenderly. She continued to caress his face and when her eyes spotted the wedding ring on Ichigo's fingers. She can't stop her tears from forming again in her eyes. The wall seems to suddenly become transparent.

"Strawberry." She whispered and gently connects her forehead to him, her nose barely touching his.

….

A soft voice talking to someone awakens Ichigo from his slumber. His back hurts because of sleeping in the same uncomfortable position for too long. His still blurry eyes wander around and when his brains started to process the memories before he'd fallen asleep. He almost knock his chair, panic was carved on his handsome face.

"Rukia!" He shouted startling the freshly showered Rukia at the living room. She immediately apologizes to Ashido and bid him goodbye on the phone then hurriedly walk to the kitchen. On her way she heard the harsh opening of her bedroom, and then hurried steps to the room next to it.

"Ichigo, will you stop your tant-

Rukia was not able to finish her sentence when Ichigo rush to her in a flash and tightly hug her. Rukia was hell surprise by his odd behavior. "What is wrong with you?" She asked.

"I thought you left me again." He said with difficulty. Rukia's rigid body relaxes on him. In her life with this man she had never seen him be anxious like this. His hold on her seems to say that he'll never let go. Hesitant to show any compassion, Rukia awkwardly pat Ichigo's back and soothe him, trying to make him relax.

"Ca-calm down, Strawberry." She said trying to make her voice coarse. Ichigo slightly pulled away from him.

"Rukia." He began. Rukia felt the lump in her throat difficult to swallow because of the look that Ichigo was giving her. He was serious, determined, focus and a single doubt, fear or hesitation was indiscernible. "Rukia Kurosaki, marry me again." He said. Rukia's eyes widen in surprise. "If you want us to move down to the process of being boyfriends and girlfriends then I'll do it. I will do anything you want Rukia, just don't push me away anymore. Please, give me a second chance to prove how much I change and how much I love you." Ichigo sincerely said holding Rukia's hands.

"I won't ask for your forgiveness because I know it's too much to ask. I will never forget what I did to you and I will always carry that in my heart as a punishment. No matter how hard I try, it won't be enough for your forgiveness. I've always thought that I'd always be together with you. Always… Even if both of us have a boyfriend or girlfriend, got married, have a family and even kids. We'd still be together always." Ichigo repeated what Rukia said a long time ago when they were still teenagers. It was in his dreams, in his memories and specially tattooed in his heart.

"Oh, God… what should I say." Rukia thought asking for strength to make the right decision once again.

….

In the end Rukia was not able to say anything. She walks away to him and went to the kitchen put food on the table and ordered him to eat. Ichigo feeling the depression from her lack of reaction or emotion towards his confession. He helps himself to the table and eats. Rukia quietly walk to the living room and turn on the TV. She may seem to be staring at the television but her mind was somewhere, somewhere between herself and Ichigo's love, somewhere between the risk of more heartaches and the security of unbroken self.

She felt Ichigo's presence coming to her then sitting beside her on the sofa. He didn't speak anymore, he just lie down making her lap as his pillow. He grabs her hand and put it on his forehead then the other one was between his hands right next to his heart. Rukia sadly look at his troubled expression, she knows behind those close eyes were pain and agony.

"How did you find me?" She asked. Ichigo's thumbs gently caress her soft hands.

"I had a dream." Ichigo said. "A piece of memory we had during our teenage years. You told me how much you love to come to Paris… together."

"I made that wish to the Ichigo I'd known before but he's gone now." Rukia coldly said. Behind the compassion she felt in her heart, bitterness tends to manifest towards him.

"I'm back, Rukia. From the long dark journey, I had returned… the Ichigo you'd known before." He said.

"I promise to breathe on my own from this day forward. I promise to learn how to love myself the moment I step in this place, Ichigo. Most of all I promise to slowly forget and forgive what you had done to me." Ichigo was about to open his eyes and look at Rukia but she delicately covered them with her hand.

"If you really care for me, leave Paris and let me heal." Rukia firmly utter biting her lips after speaking those words." Ichigo become motionless, no one dared to move. He felt lost, he told and promise himself that he'll obey whatever she ask him to do but this one is difficult, very difficult. She seems to ask him to die.

"I love you…" He said not knowing what the right words to say. Those words hurt; she had asked him to die and at the same time made him break his promise to himself.

"I'm sorry, I don't know if I can do that…"

"**Thank You for Reading"**

"**Always Faithful" **


	16. Chapter 16

**I am Your Slave Wife**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
A/N: I DID MY BEST TO UPDATE AS SOON AS I CAN. LOL THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS. WE ARE SOON GOING BACK TO JAPAN GUYS. ICHIRUKI FOREVER… XD**

**CHAPTER 16: I AM YOUR SLAVE WIFE**

Ashido was puzzled, Rukia called him just to cancel their late breakfast schedule and she seems to be in hurry or with someone else? He can't tell and it worries him. She sounded confused, wanting to tell him something but was ceased to do so.

"I think I should visit her now, maybe today she was not busy anymore." Ashido thought, sitting in the living room of his hotel room. He'd been thinking about Rukia since yesterday. He was restless; he was not able to see even just a glimpse of her. Ashido rub his palms on his face, both his elbows are on his legs. "It's already 9 in the morning. I think she's awake now. I should pay her a visit." He said standing up then walking to the mirror to check one last time his hair and clothes, satisfied by his appearance he leave his room and walk his way to Rukia's hotel building that was right next to his.

Meanwhile, a very disturbed, scowling strawberry wearing only his boxer shorts walk back and forth in Rukia's living room yelling at the person he's currently speaking on the phone.

"I told you I need new clothes Kira! Rukia is going out somewhere and I don't have new or even just clean clothes to wear! I can't wear my clothes from yesterday!" Ichigo shouted turning his head, time to time at the door where Rukia's presently changing.

"Who in their right mind, travel without their suitcase?" Kira thought a sweat drop was on his face. "But Boss, you can't just expect me to order clothes from here and be delivered in there right away. We are not people who can Shunpo but I wish I can!" Izuru said spluttering nonsense again for Ichigo.

"What in hell is shunpo?" He thought raising a brow, scowl deepening. He didn't know that his assistant was a diehard otaku. "I don't know what shit are you talking about but I need new cloth-

"What are you doing? Put some clothes on, Ichigo!" Rukia yelled at him from the open door of her room. She still had the fluffy towel on her head, clutching her eyeliner with hands on her hips. She heard Ichigo's yelling voice from the living room so she opened her door and check if he was ok. And she instantly thought he had gone nuts. He was talking more like yelling at someone on the phone wearing only his boxers pacing in her living room like it was nothing.

After hearing the opening of the door and Rukia's voice, Ichigo turn around showing Rukia his perfect body and the tattoo on his chest. Rukia was slightly breathless.

"So, you still have that tattoo…" Rukia reflectively thought. Ichigo seeing Rukia's eyes focus on his tattoo, felt nostalgic. The tattoo was a simple half of a heart with wings, the design was semi-tribal, and the lines were slim and cursive. Rukia had the same tattoo from that time at the right side of her back but it was not permanent. Ichigo didn't allow her to have the permanent one. They came to Renji at Ichigo's 18th birthday. Rukia told him that it was her birthday gift for him; having the same tattoo at their chest. They had a fight just then because Ichigo won't let her have the tattoo especially near her chest? As in breast? Ah, as if he'll let Renji fulfill his hidden desires.

For Rukia the meaning of the half winged heart tattoo was when they hug each other the heart will be completed that's why Rukia was so eager to have the tattoo design permanently on her back. But Ichigo firmly disagreed even if Rukia kicked him and cursed at him at that time. Even if she was shaking and tears were forming fast in her eyes because of anger and frustration. He didn't want her to blemish her skin and get in trouble with her family because of him.

Wanting to make her feel better Ichigo compensate to let her put her name inside the heart, after all she was the one who thought the idea of him having a tattoo. But instead of her name Rukia put the first letter of her name outside the heart, the length of it closing the heart with a big letter R. At that time whenever Rukia look at the tattoo it always tell her that R is my heart, that Rukia is my heart.

Ichigo was asked by Orihime countless of times before to remove the tattoo. He told her to leave it be because it was just a tattoo but it always start a fight between them. So, he decided to really remove it even if he didn't like the idea of removing her birthday present for him that make her sparkle that day. But thanks to some unknown force he was always stopped to do so and right now he was very thankful to that unknown force. When he was still journeying with Rukia in the darkest part of their marriage, seeing his own self countless times in the mirror, he seems to not see or even notice the tattoo. He concluded that he was truly blinded by his hatred and resentment.

"Remember this tattoo Rukia? We had this together on my 18th birthday. I was told that the meaning of this tattoo was whenever we hug each other…" Ichigo step forward closer to Rukia, reach her gently then pull her to him. "The heart will be complete. I will always be complete if you are beside me like this Rukia." He gently said. Ichigo and Rukia were still for a while. Ichigo was about to say more but was stopped by the ringing of the door bell. She immediately untangled herself to Ichigo, embarrass by his bold display of affection. Rukia adjusted the towel on her head, she was already wearing a light pink sleeveless, button up shirt that hug her upper body sexily, tucked under her black skirt that reach her mid thigh and a pink stiletto heel covered with pink glitters. She looks ten times younger and ten times sexier.

Rukia opened the door and was greeted by a smiling Ashido Kano. Rukia smiled back at him.

"Bonjour, beautiful mademoiselle!" Ashido said taking Rukia's hand and plant a soft kiss on it. Rukia smirk at him, she wanted to whistle. He was after all a man from the land of love for you.

"Bonjour, Casanova." Rukia playfully said making Ashido somewhat pouted.

"Casanova? You think I'm like that?" He asked horrified inside. Rukia chuckled covering her mouth; everyone in the place they were staying knows how gentle of a man Ashido is.

"I'm just kidding. But you know what every girl we met at the streets, the stores, or the restaurant always fall head over hills whenever the great gentleman Ashido Kano flashes his charming smile." Rukia said teasingly. Ashido's smile was in full force. Rukia can make him truly smile happily in her own unique and simple way. He was about to asked "are you one of them" boldly, wanting to make his first move of letting her know what he feels towards her when suddenly a man as tall as him or slightly more came to Rukia's back and cut him off.

"Rukia, who's there?" Ichigo said moving his gaze from Rukia to Ashido. Intense, luster amber eyes met fiery, deep scarlet eyes of Ashido Kano.

"Who are you?" They said simultaneously. Disapproval and displeasure was fresh and crisp in their voices. Ashido know it's rude of him to say that to Rukia's visitor but he can't help the jealousy bubbling inside him. Rukia unaware of the tension between the two, knowingly smile at Ashido introducing the carrot head to him.

"Ashido this is Kurosaki Ichigo my e-

"Her husband." Ichigo interrupted. The territorial and possessive side of him was telling him that this man in front of him was a treat. Ashido not averting his eyes on Ichigo's intense gaze that seems to bore hole inside him, move his hand to shake hands with that carrot head. Ichigo shook hands with him. They can both feel the lack of acceptance and something inside that they wanted to fight until the end.

Rukia still oblivious of the menacing exchange between the two towering men, turn to face the strawberry, pushing him inside with her delicate hands on his chest.

"Get a robe or something to wear in the bathroom. I'll go outside and buy you some clothes. Behave Ichigo, I have a visitor." She whispered to Ichigo.

"I'll go with you." Ichigo said, starting to be stubborn again. He was scowling like a child eyeing Ashido from time to time.

"Wearing like that? No way, you stay here…" Rukia ordered and turn her back from him to Ashido, not giving Ichigo a chance to reason out again. "Ashido-san can you wait for a while I won't be long. I just need to buy something. You can come inside if you want?" Ashido genuinely smile at Rukia which Ichigo didn't like at all.

"Sure, no problem I'll wait for you." He said. Rukia assured that everything is fine inside her house left the room and went to buy clothes for Ichigo, only if she was not so dense of the intense emotions the two men hold only for her. She'll be thinking twice before leaving the two together alone.

The two was left alone. Ichigo and Ashido were just standing there staring at each other, having a quiet conversation in their eyes that only men can understand. Ichigo was the first one to break the eye contact and went to the bathroom to get a robe. He tied it lazily on his waist that his well toned chest was showing. He walks to the kitchen and get a bottle of wine and two wine glasses. He went back to the kitchen and Ashido was now sitting on Rukia's red couch. Ashido's head look up when he heard footsteps coming to him. He saw Ichigo pouring the wine into the glass as he walk to him.

Ichigo put the other glass at Ashido's side of the small glass table then settle down on the opposite side of the sofa, facing Ashido. His legs were cross and his arms were stretch on each side of the backrest of the couch.

"I don't know who you are? How you know Rukia or whatever background story you have to make her trust you like this but I won't hand her to you." Ichigo bluntly said. He was not holding back, everything was based on instinct and his instinct was telling him that this guy likes Rukia a lot.

Ashido was not surprise by Ichigo's rudeness. He wants to make his intensions clear. He didn't want to hold back because he knows what he wants. He has a good reason and any obstacles will not stop him if it means making her happy.

"To be honest with you Mr. Kurosaki. I think it's better for Rukia to not be with you." Ichigo sharply met Ashido's eyes who willingly return the same ferocity.

"Don't get so full of yourself that's not for you to decide." Ichigo detestably said.

"You might be right but why don't you use your head for a while now Mr. Kurosaki? Isn't the reason clear enough why she left you?" When Ashido said he was not holding back he means it.

"Watch it "Mr. I know it right". You should stick your nose to where it belongs. You don't know a single shit on what the two of us has been through in life. Who give you the fucking rights to pry into our lives?" Ichigo's voice was slowly becoming dangerous.

"This is not all about me, Mr. Kurosaki. I am telling you to stop hurting her. She was trying to move on. Why can't you see the effort she was working so hard in order to stand up again? Didn't you have enough already of making her suffer? She told me and cried on me the sufferings and brokenness she felt inside your so called marriage." Ashido firmly said. For the first time in his life he felt so much hatred towards the impassive man sitting in front of him. Ichigo's grip on the wines glass tightened. It's very hard to make the flow of the conversation civilized.

"I am her husband remember that." Ichigo coldly said rousing up from his leaning position on the couch, putting the wine glass on the glass table with single "ting" sounding in the air as Ichigo's eyes move back closer this time at Ashido's eyes. "Problems come in our way and we need to fix it on our own. Don't confuse Rukia any longer. Don't push her to make decisions that will be against the vow we made in the altar. Face it, Rukia being with you is a sin. She's still **married** to me and like I said before I won't hand her to you or to anyone. So back off." Ashido was quiet for a while; he can't imagine that he'll meet a man as selfish as his father exist on earth. A selfish, coldhearted and self centered man who only think of himself.

"You're cruel Mr. Kurosaki very cruel to a woman whose kindness touched anybody's hearts, who deserves the best in this short life we are living. Love and looking for own desires; afraid of being alone are two different things. Remember that Mr. Kurosaki. Don't expect her to forget that easily what you did to her. If she may return to you, one mistake just one mistake Kurosaki, it will instantly break her." Both man heard footsteps coming to them, the vicious eye contact is still unbroken. Ashido utter something one last time before the opening of the door that ends their conversation. "Your relationship is too broken to pick up again."

"Sorry fo-

Rukia stopped herself from saying more when she reaches the living room. Her eyes darted from Ichigo to Ashido. She was confused looking at the two men. They were both quiet and their posture was strained. Dumbly staring at each other with fury in their eyes? Rukia wasn't sure. She saw Ichigo stood up first and walk to her. He was quiet, very quiet and the strange controlled woeful feeling lingers in his movements. She felt his lips on her forehead as he takes the shopping bag she was carrying.

"Thank you. Please don't leave without me. I'll change in a minute." He shortly said, walking to the bathroom.

Rukia unable to figure any words to say helplessly look at Ichigo's form walking to the bathroom. She was about to ask Ashido what's going on but she felt his present at the back of her. Her small nose almost bumps into his chest when she turned around to face him.

"Rukia." Ashido huskily said. "I won't let you fall again." Now, Rukia was totally, completely, utterly confused. "The close Museum we visited last time was now open; give me a call anytime if you want us to go there. I'll see you then." After giving Rukia a gentle hug, Ashido was out of her hotel room, leaving a dumbfounded Rukia standing alone in her living room.

"What was that all about?" Rukia said to herself. "Well, whatever… I'll just ask Ashido." Rukia went to the kitchen to get a drink and went back to the living room. She was almost done reading her magazine when she notices that Ichigo was taking too long in the bathroom. "What's taking him so long?" She asked in her thoughts. As if hearing her, Rukia heard the door of the bathroom opened. She immediately looks back at her magazine to make her look like she wasn't waiting. But she didn't felt Ichigo's presence in the living room. Rukia with furrowed brows went to look for him. She found him in the balcony, dripping wet clad on his robe, his hair sticking on his face.

"My neighbors will possibly freak out Ichigo, seeing you like this." Rukia said walking closer to him.

"Rukia." Ichigo called her name painfully. "Our relationship is nameless, I know that. The goal to make you happy is always here" Ichigo put his fist on his chest right next to his heart. "Urging me to move forward, not to lose hope and most of all makes me dream of the wonderful future we'll be spending together, forever. To tell you honestly Rukia I don't know what to do. How should I act without you feeling that I'm controlling your life again? What if I make mistakes again without me knowing that, that I'm… I-m restraining you again of your happiness? I don't want you to hate me more Rukia or to make you suffer more by my side." Ichigo said now facing Rukia full of emotions and honest eyes.

"So I decided that, if you want to stay here in Paris, I'll let you. If you want me to be out of your room, I'll go. If you want to be with someone else, I won't stop you but one thing I want to ask from you, Rukia. Just this one thing, don't push me away far from you anymore or ask for divorce. It's the only thing that's holding us together, that's holding you to me." Ichigo move closer to her, both hands on the steel railings of the balcony, trapping Rukia inside his strong arms. Rukia can see the deep sadness and pain in his eyes.

"Everything that makes me whole, I'll offer them to you, including yourself. I am yours and you are free." With that Ichigo lean forward to kiss Rukia. She did not push him, she didn't know why but right now Ichigo seems to be telling her something so sad.

Ichigo's wet lips become more aggressive, his hands snake tightly on Rukia's waist, his tongue seeking entrance. She felt Ichigo gently pull her right arm and put it on his shoulders, by means of telling her to wrap her arms around his neck for support. She can feel the air of Paris, surrounding them, blowing their hair gently and the sunshine is bathing them with gentle yet warm heat.

His body is getting dangerously close to her. Rukia then felt his rough hands on her hips down to her ass. Ichigo moan on her neck as he gives her, wet kisses. He was intoxicated, he desired her so badly, needed her so badly. She lifted her up and they went inside to Rukia's bedroom. She surrenders herself for the second time with the man who she tried to forget but didn't know how. He said their relationship was nameless; can they define it now that they were making love again?

….

Clothes were scattered everywhere on the floor. Two figures tangled on the bed, breathing steadily. Ichigo was awake, staring at Rukia with gentle loving eyes. Her head was on his arms, making it as her pillow. Ichigo felt strong with her on his arms, peaceful and safe. Rukia's body is not touching his, her hands were on her chest forming a fist, so Ichigo move closer and kiss her forehead.

"If you want to be with someone else inside this marriage I won't stop you anymore but please share some of your affection to me Rukia even just a little." Ichigo knows it was sick to ask that to her but it's the only way he knows to be by her side without chaining her. He was willing to share her if it means making her happy.

Later that day in the afternoon Rukia met Ashido. She was confused and she didn't know what to do, say and feel anymore. Somewhere in her heart was telling her to come back to him and forget everything but she was afraid of getting hurt again and what if she wasn't that strong to start again. What if she'd break that easily? She's afraid of herself, the weak and helpless side of her, loving him to no end. She wants to talk to someone so badly right now. She left her room with the thought that Ichigo was asleep. She didn't know he was wide awake, that he had followed her to meet Ashido.

Ichigo saw how Rukia cried on Ashido, explaining him something. He felt awful, he made her cry again. Ichigo light his cigarette, he was a good distance away from Rukia and the man, making his move on her. He wanted to punch him and beat him to pulp for getting close to her but Rukia will not like that. He was special to her and Rukia might hate him more if he does something bad to him. Behind the glass walls of the café, the surroundings getting dark, slowly welcoming the night Ichigo watch painfully as another man touches her woman.

"Is this a world that can't even allow hoping? I already have piled up countless of mistakes. Those were when I held you hand, make a vow and then strongly stood by your side. If only I did not forget my promises… we won't be like this." Ichigo look up were the stars twinkle in the night sky. "I'll make it up to you by being in the pain of loneliness. Let me stay gently in your memories."

"**Thank You for Reading"**

"**ALWAYS FAITHFUL"**


	17. Chapter 17

**I am Your Slave Wife**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BLEACH…  
A/N: ****I Know, I Know… It's Been A While. I'm Sorry, I'm Sorrrrrrrrry. I'm Really Am Sorry…Lol I Know It's Very Lame To Give Reasons Or Excuses But Hear Me First It's Quite A Good One…Lol Nah, I'll Pass This Time, Rather Than Making Excuses I'll Make The Next Chapter Faster. Is That Ok? Lol : D Thank You So Much Again. I Hope You Enjoy Reading.  
****YOUR REVIEWS MEANS A LOT… SO I THANK YOU AGAIN… ;D**

**CHAPTER 17: I AM YOUR SLAVE WIFE**

"Karin, how many times do I have to tell you not to wander around too much without your bodyguards? You can't just pop out your head then grin at me behind my office door, like it was nothing. That… that your family or life is not threatened by someone not as dangerous as Aizen Sousoke." Toshiro lectured. He was in the middle of his conversation with his men investigating the Espada Case when Karin surprisingly appeared in his office holding a soccer ball with J-league members' signature all over it. It was already 9 in the evening. Why he was not informed by Isshin's men that Karin was not in the mansion? Don't ask him, he didn't know. It's too dangerous to be out this late at night.

"Wuw, Toshiro ca-calm down. I'm fine, besides I have my bodyguards with me. See that?" Karin said pointing the rear view mirror. The young prodigy rolls his eyeballs. He saw a black car following them with two men dress in black suits looking bored in their lives.

"Tsk, they piss me off not taking their job seriously." Toshiro utter to himself. He was worried, very worried. He thought that Karin was already inside the Kurosaki Mansion safe and sound. That it's ok for him to focus solely in his job. She still didn't understand how serious and dangerous the situation between her family and the master mind of the most wanted organization in Asia and some part of Europe. Just now, he receives a report that Ikaku was injured from an ambush. He barely escapes alive then the operation compose by his father's special force was 40% casualty. They got a number of Aizen's men but the down side is that no new information was cracked.

And take note for the first time Kenpachi Zaraki send a message requesting but more like ordering the government higher ups to allocate military power at the hospital where his wife was working. He was ordering to militarize a supposed to be pleasant, welcoming and stress free society. Who is he kidding? It won't be good for the patient's health or for his pregnant wife to see heavy armored men wearing combat gears. The issue was later silence by Kenpachi's wife, herself. One phone call from her and the notorious Karakura Beast turn his back on the issue and continue his hunting.

"Oi, cut the scowling face, will you? You're starting to look like my brother." Karin good heartedly joke. Now that Toshiro remember Ichigo Kurosaki he was more piss. Where the hell is he now that his family was in great danger? He was supposed to be here, protecting his family standing firm in this crisis.

"Stop it Karin. Can you grow up and start taking things seriously. Soccer won't help you in this predicament your family is facing. We are all facing." Toshiro snap instantly making Karin's smile drop. Toshiro felt Karin's posture become stiff beside him. He rubs his temple trying to focus on the road. "Look I didn't me-

"Stop the car, I'm getting out." Karin coldly said trying to open the car's door. Toshiro securely press the lock button for all the doors in his car. "I don't want to burden you anymore so just drop me here." Toshiro sigh. No way in hell he'll do that.

"No, Karin I'm taking you home. Sorry, I didn't mean it to be like tha-

"No, Toshiro you mean it like that and you are right. We can never deny, I can never deny that my family is being a burden to all of you people who tried to keep us safe. Uncle Kisuke, Aunt Yorouichi, Uncle Kenny, your dad, my dad and even my brother. You are all working so hard to capture Aizen and ceased the threat while I and Yuzu are just in the house sitting pretty all day. You told me to do that, wait and keep ourselves safe behind the secure wall of the Kurosaki estate but… but the routine has been like that for the past weeks. School, house then house to school my friends are scared to go to the mansion because of the armed men equipped with heavy guns I thought only existed in video games. I was so happy when I heard J'League members will visit the school. I was very excited to show you the ball with their sign's on it. You haven't come to visit us for almost a week now. I-I" Toshiro felt bad. He didn't mean to say all that to her. It added to his stress knowing she was still out this late. What if something happen to her and he wasn't there to help her because he was very busy at work?

"I'm sorry…" Toshiro began, he moves a little closer to hold her arm but before he can even touch her. A strong force hit the back of his car, making his car crisscross, barely keeping a straight driving.

"What the hell!" Toshiro cursed maintaining a good grip on the steering wheel, turning the wheel hastily to bring his car back in track. He looks at the rare view mirror and saw two red cars following them. He can't see Karin's bodyguards anywhere. "Shit!"

"To-Toshiro≈ what's going on?" Karin asked panic was evident in her voice. Toshiro press his foot hard on the gas, speeding up when he notice the two cars are getting closer to them again.

"Get down, Karin. Get your head as low as possible and hold onto that ball as tight as you can." Toshiro shouted. He tried to reach for his radio but a strong impact hit the right side of his car again. Toshiro knock his radio and it was now hanging down with its wire in the air. His mind was in chaos; his ears were only hearing the awful screeching of tires.

"Shit, shit, shit." He cursed repeatedly turning his wheel hard on the right side to fight with the same force the car that was trying to off track him. "Damn it!" Toshiro loudly cursed when the second car hit his bumper. Cold sweats were forming on his forehead. He looks at his side and saw Karin curled down, doing what he just told her to do. Under his eyes he saw her pale face, the tears in her tightly closed eyes and even if he can't hear her sobs because her hands were on her mouth trying to stifle any sounds. He knows she was scared no matter how hard she tried to bottle it up again inside herself. He despises the feeling of hopelessness and lack of power whenever he was around her. People thought that Karin is a tomboy, stronger than any girls or even boys but for him whenever she was around him. All he can think of is how to make her feel feminine as much as he can because in front of his eyes, **she's a woman**. He promises to always protect her no matter what.

Feeling a little optimism surge inside him he grabs his radio again and immediately contact their head quarters. His eyes were sharp on the road. He can hear the buzzing of his radio, the pounding of his heart and the feeling of hopelessness to escape their dreadful situation was whispering at the back of his head. He didn't care whatever happens to him but Karin… Karin is with him!

"This is HQ. Do you copy?" A voice from the radio said.

"This is 20**H**otel **T**ango. 20**H**otel** T**ango. Kannana Highway. We are ambush. Please, save Karin Kurosaki!" Another much stronger force hit his car again. After that he was not able to comprehend anything that's happening to them. He felt a painful throbbing of his head then the horrible ringing sound in his ears. He slightly heard the jarring of metals on his side. He felt the uneven road then everything seems to turn upside down.

A cold hand touches his own hand and a trembling voice called his name. "Toshiro…" He can hear her voice somewhat static and shaking. He wanted to open his eyes and comfort her but it seems like someone is pulling him into the darkness. With a little might left in him he tightly grip her hand.

Toshiro's car rammed the side barricade of the Kannana Highway. Awful screeching of tires and the raucous grating of metals between Toshiro's car and the steal barricade crashed in the air. His car didn't maintain its momentum it rolled into the other side and in fast forward motion it falls into the shallow river. In his critical state Toshiro can still hear the splashing of water, blood was flowing from his head down to his face and he cough out of blood. He force to look at his side to gaze at her but everything was blurred.

"Karin…" He painfully utter and everything went black.

…

Rukia has been thinking what Ashido said to her before. Her mind was confused; her heart was in great turmoil. He told her that Ichigo is setting her free but at the same time staying by her side. He told her that it's ok for her to love again, to hold into someone else again. Ichigo will be there but he won't do anything. He'll accept whatever decision she'll make in her life. He will just be there watching her.

Rukia rolled in her bed, she was insecure but somewhere in her heart she wanted to take a chance with him again. Right now, she wants to take that risk no matter how hurt and afraid she is. But Ashido was also right, she needs time to heal. It won't be that easy to forget everything. Mending a broken heart takes a lot of time, even a life time. No one is rushing her in that subject.

Rukia sighed even so she didn't want what Ichigo had said. He won't let her go but its ok for her to have relationship with other men. Is he telling her to do what he did to her? Rukia heard the opening of her bathroom door then a tall, lean yet muscular orange head in his black boxers walk out of it with a towel around his neck. It's his routine after working with his laptop; he'll take a bath then snuck in her bed and buried his face between her chests, his arms all around her.

"Your hair is still a little damp." She said gently combing his naturally tousled orange locks. He just moaned and bury his face even more like a child on her chest.

"He is very possessive." She thought. Ichigo is not someone who likes to share. What is his… is his. He will never forget what happened to his mother a long time ago. They had taken her away from him cruelly. He was young his father thought, many had thought Ichigo won't make it. The trauma and pain was unbearable. He locks himself up for who knows how long and they never heard him cry. No smile emerge from his face, his amber eyes shows only hatred and coldness. Ichigo had change when it comes to something he owns, someone he loves. He is very territorial.

The time when her father in law exile Orihime, they had opened his wounds again. She now understand more why Ichigo had reacted that way. They let him remember again how it hurts to helplessly lose someone you love, even if Orihime was just someone special to him. He wanted to protect her and try creating a future with her. He wanted to gamble for what he thought back then was the right way to look for LOVE.

No matter how astray their life had become, in the end they always end up together. She wonders if they're really destined each other because after all the struggles and pain until now they are searching for happiness. Faith, destiny whatever people call them always plays a dirty trick on them.

…

Morning came and they were both welcome by another sunny weather in Paris. Rukia receive a video call from Byakuya. She told him that Ichigo had found her. There was a pregnant pause between the two in law siblings. Rukia can't help but gently smile at her brother's expression. He was not pleased; the obvious crease on his forehead was enough for evidence. He had asked her if she wanted to get rid of Ichigo forever in her life. Rukia shook her head and gently smile at her brother.

"I am a pain in the ass ne, Nii-sama?" Rukia said sadly grinning at her brother. Byakuya was a little bit surprise by her choice of words but he didn't say anything. He somewhat understand what she's trying to say. "You've done everything to get back my freedom, to find myself again and most importantly to protect me." Byakuya may not be always there when she had activities in high school like the time when she perform the lead role of Snow White, during family day at school or watch her do her best in their school festival. He never fails to surprise her with the fresh flowers he sent from abroad to congratulate her or when he visited her, he never fails to personally drive her to school. Byakuya is her ideal brother and she never thinks he didn't care for her.

"But I always fail you whenever it comes to Ichigo. I'm sorry. He had change brother; he told me that he loves me. A part of me was telling "No, you had enough" but I can't help but feel grateful. I can't…I can't help but-

"Believe and love him again…" Byakuya cut her off. Rukia covered her face in front of the monitor as she sob. She was embarrassed; she didn't know what to do when it comes to Ichigo. She loves him so much that it hurts. "I think you fail again this time sister." Byakuya said. Rukia's head shot up not because of what her brother had said but the tone of his voice. She definitely didn't hear coldness in every word he just utter. "Many said you can never avoid gambling when it comes to love. You always gamble Rukia, you're caught to it and you've become addicted to him. I know since you never love any other man except that brat. You always watch his back, you always stand beside him."

"In the beginning I know nothing will come good the moment you make friends with the ill-mannered boy. The moment he teaches you how to fly away from the protected wall I built for you. But I never saw you look so alive when you are with him. He takes off your mask the way your sister did to mine. I somehow understand how you feel. I know I will regret saying this but don't be confuse anymore, little sister. Don't be embarrassed anymore and don't hesitate anymore. Keep on struggling because you are a Kuchiki and a Kuchiki gets whatever, whoever we want. People bow down to us, so raise your head proudly Kuchiki Heiress."

Rukia felt light headed, she felt her heart swell inside her chest. Her brother awakens something inside herself. He encourages her to struggle, to gamble and to survive everything. No room for regrets, giving another try, forgiving no matter how unforgivable the sin is, or giving second chances is not what you call dumb, weak or not using ones head. If you can still feel hope hold onto that. You are brave and no matter what comes in the end always remember that you did your best. Don't ever think of giving up because you'll survive, you'll survive and happiness will always be there with love beside you.

Rukia thought with a smile on her face as she looks at the window where the sun's rays gently pass through the glass pane. With her pink chappy mug in hand, Rukia walk to the kitchen where she saw Ichigo at the veranda. He was talking to someone and by the look on his face she can tell he was not pleased by what he just heard. Rukia walk closer to him and quietly open the glass sliding door separating the veranda and her living room. She instantly stops after hearing the crying voice of Yuzu on the phone.

"_O-o-nii-chan, Ka-rin-chan, Ka-rin-chan is gone." _Yuzu said between sobs. She can hardly form any words. Ichigo and Rukia's eyes widen. It can't be, was this Aizen's doing? But how can he hurt an innocent child? Rukia saw Ichigo grit his teeth together. He runs his hand harshly on his head, pulling them in panic and frustration.

"What do you mean Yuzu? Is Karin ok? Damn it, what happened?" Ichigo asked pacing back and forth. "Please, don't tell me she's dead." Ichigo scream inside his head. "Please, anything but that." Yuzu didn't answer. All Ichigo heard was her crying. He felt her sister's pain. He didn't know what to do.

"_Son, are you still there?"_ This time it was Isshin. His voice sounded tired and hurt.

"Dad, I'm still here! What happened to Karin, old man? Who did it?" The last words where said darkly. The murderous look in Ichigo's eyes makes Rukia's heart pound uneasily.

"_They were ambush, son. Toshiro's car fell into the river. The accident was so horrible that it's impossible to survive but we did not find their bodies."_ Isshin's voice trembled. His daughter, did he lose someone he love again?

Ichigo grip the iron bars so hard that his knuckles turn's white. His eyes were close and his breathing become ragged. He wanted to wound himself, his sister…his sister is hurt or worst she might be dead somewhere. Ichigo didn't even notice that he already lost the connection; his phone was already crushed in his hand. The broken screen pierced by his fingers was breaking into his skin and fresh tear shape blood drip down the floor.

The gentle hand that reach him, caressing his face felt like cold water waking him up for a moment in his darkest thoughts. The red view a second ago disperses like gemstone dust and was replaced by violet crystal color.

"You want to go home, right?" Rukia gently said. "Let's go home together, ne Ichigo." Rukia felt strong arms engulf her. Her family "The Kurosaki's" needs her and Ichigo to be standing firm and tall to prevent their down fall. Rukia's eyes suddenly change into a serious and threatening one as he rub her husband's wide back.

"You've got the wrong family to mess up Aizen."

"**THANK YOU FOR READING"**

"**ALWAYS FAITHFUL"**


	18. Chapter 18

**I am Your Slave Wife  
**

**I OWN NOTHING ESPECIALLY BLEACH… LOL  
A/N: AHH, YOH! THIS IS AWKWARD… I KNOW IT'S BEEN A WHILE AND I BROKE MY PROMISE. I KNOW ALSO IT'S NOT GOOD TO REASON OUT KNOWING THAT I MYSELF IS AT FAULT. MY FAMILY DECIDED TO SEND ME TO A WHOLE NEW PLACE. GEEZ, NEW CITY, NEW DORMITORY, NEW SCHOOL AND NEW PEOPLE. I AM THE GREAT FOREIGNER OF THIS PLACE AND I KNOW NO ONE. LOL POOR ME, LOL BUT I'M FINE NOW SINCE I WAS ABLE TO WRITE SOMETHING FOR THIS STORY. AND YES, I NEED A BETA READER BUT I WONDER WHO'D LIKE TO BETA THIS STORY? THE ERRORS ARE TOO MANY. –SIGH- SORRY. WHEN I PUBLISH MY NEW STORY I'LL GET A BETA READER FOR YOU GUYS OR YOU CAN VOLUNTEER IF YOU , I DON'T KNOW WHERE TO START LOOKING. LOL BUT STILL, THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING! I HOPE YOU ENJOY READING AND SAVE THE ERRORS FOR YOUR REVIEWS. LOL**

**CHAPTER 18: I AM YOUR SLAVE WIFE**

Ichigo remove his blazer and drape it on Rukia. He then gently kissed her forehead as she peacefully sleeps on his arm that was stretched to her sit. Ichigo's fingers were tenderly caressing her bare shoulders, lulling her to sleep. They were on a plane ready to depart back in Tokyo. It was night in Paris, Rukia felt tired. The sudden notice of departure occupied her all day packing and preparing their things. She was so busy that she forgot to arrange an appointment for Ashido to show her gratitude for his entire warm acceptance towards her broken self. She felt really awful Ashido had done nothing but please and comfort her. He is a very good friend that's why she had promise in her email sent to Ashido's email account that when they meet again, she'll make exceptional preparations for him in their mansion. She thanked him and told him that he can visit her anytime.

….

Rukia is back in his life now. He felt so happy, satisfied and most of all complete. He can't ask for more, Rukia is beside him, leaning on his arm needing his warmth and support. He felt so manly, he felt so… again complete. Ichigo touched Rukia's hand that was on his chest, brought it up to his lips and gently plant a kissed.

She gave him a second chance and he swears to himself and to God that he will never fail her. He will love her more than any man can, more than Ichigo Kurosaki; his own self can love someone like Rukia Kuchiki. He can never deny that right now, his world revolves around her, only her. But he can't help but feel threatened the conflict between his family and Aizen might take her away from him again.

With that thought Ichigo's scowl deepens. He possessively holds Rukia's small form with his strong arms closer to his own body.

"Why are you scowling so much again strawberry?" Rukia sleepy asked rubbing her eyes. Ichigo smiled and lovingly kissed her forehead.

"Sorry, go back to sleep." Ichigo said tucking her head under his chin and gently run his fingers in her hair.

"Is something bothering you?" Rukia asked.

"Mmmh…" He wasn't sure what to say. Rukia untangled herself from Ichigo and look at him in the eyes.

"You know you can tell me everything." She seriously said. Ichigo instantly melted even if his scowl was still on, it was very obvious the tender look in his eyes as he looks at her. Ichigo with hair hooded eyes, pull Rukia back to his arms.

"I don't want you to get involved and put your life in danger." He said burying his face on her hair, breathing her unique, sweet scent. "I've done a lot of damage to your whole being Rukia and because of that, I wanted to focus my whole life compensating for all my mistakes and making you happy. But faith is so cruel to me. I've got myself, my whole family into another mess. Our wounds are still fresh and my guilt is still here." Ichigo take Rukia's hand and put it on his chest. "It still haunts me in my sleep. I wanted to make up to you this instant but look where in hell am I taking you?" Ichigo grumpily move to look at Rukia's eyes with his scowl in full force. "I believe that the right thing to do is to take you somewhere roman-" Ichigo did not finished what he was about say because Rukia's hand is all over his mouth and pressing on his pointed nose.

"Hold it, strawberry." She said.

"Bow't Wukia…"

"I said hold it!" Rukia pressing her palm even more on his face.

"Who am I again to you, Ichigo?" She asked. Ichigo had this confuse look on his face but he obediently answered.

"Maw, wife." Rukia nodded, palms still on Ichigo's face.

"Where should a wife stand when difficulties and trials comes in the family?"

"Beside her husband."

"And who is my husband?"

"Me."

"Oh, I thought you don't know." Rukia said sitting back to her seat and pulling up Ichigo's blazer to her neck as if it was her blanket.

"But this is so unfair to you. You've done enough for me. You don't deserve to be involved in this predicament Rukia." Ichigo reasoned out. He wanted to tell her so badly that he was afraid of losing her. Ichigo heard his wife sighed beside him.

"Ichigo." Rukia gently said running her dainty fingers on his sleeved arm to his hand that was now tightly clench to a fist. She entwined their hands together. "It doesn't matter Ichigo. We've finally reached each other. We don't have to think anymore of our pass, the painful marriage we both shared. I know it won't be forgotten that easily. We will be hunted with those painful memories for who knows how long but knowing that we are both trying to stand up again with love in our hearts now. Then, it won't be impossible anymore to heal, Ichigo." She move this time and cup his face.

"Let's create a happy family on our own from now on, ok?" She said with gentle, teary eyes. Ichigo move his hand and tenderly sweep away the tear in her right eye that threatens to fall. "Let's clear everything for the safety of our children if God grant us one, ok?" She said snaking her arms on Ichigo's neck and buries her face on the crook of his neck.

"He'll not just grant us one. I'll make sure to work harder to have a dozen." He said smirking at his own thought as he rubs her back. Rukia chuckled on his neck.

"Pervert!" She said her voice muffled because she was pressing her face firmly on his neck. Ichigo chuckled this time. Angling his head on his side to give butterfly kisses on the side of her head to her rosy cheeks.

"No, baby, it's what you call a hard working husband. Making his own desire come true and at the same time pleasing his wife and giving her happiness and honor of becoming a mother to his beautiful and outstanding children, **to our** beautiful and outstanding children"

"It sounds perverted when you're the one saying those things." Rukia said teasing her husband. She can fell his grouchy pout on her head and she can't help but giggle.

"Stop making fun of me." Ichigo said tickling her side. Rukia laugh at his antics as she tried to escape from his hold.

"Can we take snacks in your office while you're working?" Rukia asked her cheeks rosy and red because of laughing too hard.

"Of course, you guys can." Ichigo said kissing her forehead down to her smiling red face. "The boys will be with me inside, observing their awesome father as I work and you girls will bring us some treats."

"Can we go to picnic every Sunday?" Ichigo open his left eye to peak at Rukia's face. He saw her beautiful huge eyes; shinning, unfocused, swimming in the wonderful ideas she had in mind with their future children. Ichigo can't help but smile and nibble on her nose. She looks so beautiful and innocent.

"Yup, picnic every Sunday."

"Vacation during summer break!" Rukia added excitedly.

"Ok, vacation during summer break."

"Can I decorate their rooms?" She asked her fingers drumming on her lower lip as she think. Ichigo chuckled removing her hand on her lips and was about to replace it with his own lips but stopped when he heard something awful and childish. "Can we have a Chappy themed room for them?" She asked with excited eyes. Ichigo groaned.

"Not that god forsaken rabbit again." Ichigo cursed in his mind. He was about to protest but was met by his wife's hopeful eyes. He was trapped, it was a trapped. "Fine, but for the girls only, ok." He bargains, pulling Rukia back in his arms.

"Why only for the girls?" She complained. "Chappy is a guy, you know?" Ichigo didn't actually care if that fur ball was a male or a female. He doesn't like him, period.

"Him? Oh, great! I just recognize the fur ball as him." Ichigo whine in his thoughts. "That fur- I mean rabbit is not a good model for our boys. He looks so weak." Ichigo said. Rukia's eyes widen in disbelief. She furiously shook her head.

"You don't know a thing about Chappy, Ichigo. In Chappy Adventure 1st Arc, he challenged strong people from a new world of Spirits and save the Princess of Ice Kingdom who was imprisoned in the White Tower of Mentos Candy. He was the bravest character I've ever known." Rukia exaggeratedly said. Ichigo can't help but roll his eyeballs. He swear to never hate someone after what had happened in their marriage but the way Rukia admire that rabbit is making him… is making him… unbelievably jealous. Plus knowing that, that fur ball was just a fiction character! Damn, he must be crazy, crazy in love with the woman beside him.

"You know Chappy is the best role model we can have for our kids Ichigo." Ichigo heard her continue talking. Ichigo moved his lips in front of Rukia and huskily whispered.

"You know I can easily get jealous when it comes to you. Chappy is a guy you said. I'm a guy, I can't help it." He felt Rukia smile and teased his lips. Ichigo smirk, he was glad she got his point. He immediately captured her lips, tasting her, loving her.

"You're such a baby!" Rukia said, pinching his side. Ichigo jerked up, chuckling as he tried to stop Rukia's attacks on his sides. When he caught both of her hands, he pin them in his right arm pit and with both hands he lifted Rukia from her sit to his lap. Rukia squeal in surprise making other passengers to curiously rise from their sits and look at them. Ichigo was thankful for taking the first class flight they have blinds for privacy. Ichigo immediately move the curtains to hide them and bury his face at the center of Rukia's chest who was now embarrassed.

"Don't do that again Ichigo. We are disturbing other people." She scolded him. Ichigo just smirk and press his face more on her chest.

"Who cares, I am your baby." At first Rukia didn't get what he said but after a while they were both laughing.

…...

Ichigo and Rukia arrived in Tokyo early in the morning. The sun was just rising from the east. Ichigo and Rukia were both wearing sunglasses as they went out of the plane. Ichigo didn't wear his blazer it was on Rukia's shoulder since she was just wearing a strapless black and white dress that was perfectly hugging her curves and only reach her mid thigh, contrasting her flawless, snow-colored skin. She also partnered it with black and white flats. Ichigo was simply wearing his neck tie, his fitted, white long sleeve polo tucked under his long slacks, and shiny Italian black shoes. Ichigo was holding his leather case in his right hand and Rukia's hand in his left as he gently pulls her while they walk to the baggage counter. They look like some celebrity couple hiding from their paparazzi.

When they reach the exit, they both saw Shuuhei, Rukia's butler back in the Kurosaki Mansion. He was wearing a black suit. He immediately bows down to them with arms, tightly pin on his side. Behind him was a black and shiny Lexus luxury car. Rukia show her respect to Shuuhei by returning his gesture. She runs to him, pulling the carrot head with her.

"It's nice to see you again, my Lady and Master Ichigo. I whole heartedly welcome you back." He said, smiling at them.

"It's nice to see you too, Shuuhei-san. I can't wait to go home." Rukia said, taking Shuuhei's hand and shake hands with him. Ichigo smiled, he was glad she still consider that place, his place as her home.

Shuuhei quietly drive with a smile on his face. He silently steals a glance at the back of the car by the rear view mirror. He saw how Rukia laugh as his Master try to steal a kiss from her. They look like they were back to being teenagers. He was very glad that he was able to see her laugh again. Truth is, their Master is the only one who can hurt her the most but no one can also change the fact that he is the only one who can make her laugh like that. He just hopes that no one will steal her smiles ever again.

When they arrived at the mansion Rukia was slightly disappointed no one was out of the door waiting for her return. She was expecting to see even just Hanatarou but no one was there. Ichigo quietly observe his wife, he smirk. She was pouting.

"Go, ahead Mrs. Kurosaki." He said. Rukia sighed and Shuuhei open the door for her. To her surprise colorful confetti rained over her, then party poopers popping everywhere and the very loud "WELCOME HOME MR. AND MRS. KUROSAKI-SAMA!" echoed inside the huge mansion. Rukia put her hands on her mouth, speechless. Everybody looks so beautiful in their uniforms. The maids are in their black uniforms with white fluffy apron. The chefs are also in their plane white coat and black slacks. The butlers like Hanatarou were in black tuxedo together with the musicians accompanied by their lovely instruments.

The mansion was decorated colorfully. With delicious food on the table but the most eye-catching of all is the violet and orange 5 feet tall cake with Ichigo and Rukia's mini-figures on top. Rukia almost bounce in joy. Matsumoto and the others came to hug her and she gladly returns them. Ichigo remains at the back of them. His eyes showed contentment and relief. They were home.

The party started. Everyone was very lively. Matsumoto started drinking the wines like a mad woman. They were just in the middle of their program but she was already drunk. Momo and Hanatarou tried to restrain her but she was too much for both of them. So they let her drink and waited until she passed out but to their surprise, based on their observation it won't happen anytime soon. Games started, Rukia and Ichigo joined the news paper dance. And they both reached the part where only half of Ichigo's huge shoes can fit on the newspaper and he have to lift Rukia with him. They were against Kyoraku their best sommelier and his girlfriend, Nanao the head maid.

"Boss, I'm glad you are back but we won't lose." He playfully said. Nanao slap her boyfriend's shoulder and bow down apologizing to their master and his wife. Ichigo and Rukia who was gently swaying with the music, arms all over each other, laugh at the two.

"We say the same." Ichigo said and the music stops. Ichigo immediately lift Rukia bridal style with him and put the front of his right shoe on the news paper, his heel not touching the floor. Rukia close her eyes and snake her arms on Ichigo's neck. She was nervous yet very excited. Ichigo saw the look on her face, and he smirk. He slowly bends on the other side, then on the other side, rocking Rukia up, down, and right, left while still maintaining a good balance.

"What are you doing idiot, we are going to lose." Rukia firmly whispered with eyes tightly closed.

"Why is your eyes close?" He said lips dangerously close to Rukia's ears. Rukia frowned and was about to retort back when they hear Kyoraku's dumb comment.

"Nanao-chan, I think you are getting heavy. Are you gaining weight?" He foolishly asked. Nanao's face instantly turns red. They can't tell if it's because of embarrassment or anger?

"How dare you say that in front of this people, you-you o-old lo-looking man!" Nanao said pushing her boyfriends face away from her.

"Aah, aah, Nanao-chan stop doing that we are going to fa-" Kyoraku did not finish what he was about to say because he already landed on his butt. "Ouch, ouch." He said. Nanao immediately stand up from Kyoraku's arms and ignore his call for her help. "Come on, Nanao-chan I'm just joking." Everyone inside the mansion who witnessed the scene started laughing, especially Rukia. She was also very happy because they won.

"Prepare the sofa tonight Kyoraku-san!" They heard Shuuhei shouted from the other side, watching the funny argument of the couple.

"Shut up, Shuuhei!" Kyoraku shouted back as he follows his girlfriend. The mansion was filled with laughter as they continue their programs, activities and games which both the Kurosaki Couple willingly joined.

"Are you happy?" Ichigo asked as they dance. It's getting dark outside. Most of the people inside the mansion are all drunk. Rukia chuckled as she saw Hanatarou sleeping at the end of their grand stairway. Face red and he was saying something in his sleep.

"Very happy, thank you." She said snaking her arms around his neck, looking at him in the eyes.

"I know it's not enough but I'll do better than this. Every day I'll make you happy." Ichigo passionately said. They were gently swaying with the romantic, mellow song.

"For me, you alone Ichigo, loving me like this is enough." Rukia cup his face and seriously look at him in the eyes. "From now on let's not talk anymore of the past. I already forgive you, so stop thinking about it. No more, ok. I love you." She said capturing his lips. Ichigo immediately return the kiss, engulfing Rukia, pressing her body to him. He always wanted her to be beside him. Her warm, her scent, her whole being and her love, he desire them all only for himself.

"I love you more, Rukia…"

"**THANK YOU FOR READING"  
"ALWAYS FAITHFUL"**


End file.
